When You and I Collide
by Autumn810
Summary: To Snow, the whole world ends when Serah gets in a car accident. To everyone else, it ends when they wake up on a planet called... Gaia? Who the heck is GAIA? And oh jeebus, who knows what'll happen when Yuffie and Vanille become best friends... Maybe Gaia will end too. CloudxLight, FangxVince, SnowxTifa Rated T for violence later on
1. The Loss

**I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR 13! **

~Snow's POV~

"Serah..!"

"No! Just... Give me some time to think, okay!?" My rose haired fiancée rushes toward the door snatching the car keys as she goes. Just listen, Ser!

"Serah, really, you don't need to.."

"I said no, Snow!"

She snaps at me, icy blue eyes colder than their color. That makes me back off. Serah never snaps. Never. I shake my head and start after her again, but she's already in the car and driving away, tear streaked face bringing back my momentary self loathing. Gosh dang it! Need to calm down. Deep breaths, Snow. Sit down and... Gotta punch something! Letting out what sounds more like an angry roar than a frustrated groan, my uncontrolled fist slams into the dry wall of our shared house, a warped circular hole showing clearly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I chant at myself, sliding down to the floor with my back to the ruined wall. "It was just a small lie!" Yeah, I lie that might cost you your relationship with Serah.

"Shut up," I snarl to nothing in particular. Gosh dang it, you idiot! Why me?

It's midnight. Where is she? Maybe she crashed with Lightning for tonight. Possibly even Hope, those two have become good friends. The people here that were forced to move onto Gran Pulse have made a good civilization, some people getting together to build buildings in areas where wildlife is already scarce, and others manufacturing transportation and such. One of these days I'm going to go get a job, I swore it to Serah. I owe it to her anyway. The gil won't last forever, you know.

Now I'm really worried. Couldn't hurt to call my future sister in law, eh? Smirking slightly at old memories of me wanting to crack up at Lightning's false hate toward me, I dial her number and hold the phone to my ear. Please pick up. Pick up. Cmon Light...

"Snow?" Well that's... Different. I swear there's less... Mask in Lightning's voice. It's like she's letting her guard down, or just being vulnerable for once.

"No, this is definitely Vanille," I reply with a grin.

"Listen... I, uh..." I can hear her swearing to herself under breath, making my smile falter. Something's wrong. My Serah senses are tingling.

"Light?"

"It's Serah."

"Thought as much."

"Snow... She's dead." Now my smile's gone. This has to be some sick, sick joke.

"Yeah, nice one Light. Now where'd she drive to, I've been waiting for hours."

"Snow," I hear a sniff over the line. "I'm not kidding you. I'm in a hospital room next to her deceased body right now." My heart stops. She's not kidding. It's like the ground is tilting underneath me. The world rocking to destroy my sense. "Snow?"

I don't answer, only hang up and start running with blind rage. Sprinting to go anywhere away from things that remind me of her. Even the stinking Gorgonopsids know not to bother me, running away and yelping like the pathetic dogs that they are. Pff, more like mutated cats gone wrong. I don't know where I'm going, and I might regret this later, but I can't stop. I need to get away. I need to run. I need to hide. You need to breathe. True that. I stop, panting and looking up at the world in front of me. Directly ahead and nearby is the crystal pillar that contains both Fang and Vanille, two great friends of ours that gave up their lives to become Ragnarock. Yeah, because I need to be thinking about more losses I couldn't stop right now.

I sit down at the base of a tree, finally ready to face reality: if she's gone, she's gone. There's no going back once you're dead. I won't ever be able to apologize for starting that silly fight that got her to drive away in a rage. Maybe then she would be alive. This is all my fault. Bringing my knees to my chest, I bury my face in my hands. This can't be real it's all a dream. This isn't right. That didn't just happen...

"Snow." Go away. "Snow!" Oh, let me wallow in my pitiful self pity for once.

"Hey! Trenchcoat!" Only one person calls me that. I blink away the fogginess in my eyes, spotting the dark skinned pilot nearby first. He raises his eyebrows and forces one of his uplifting smiles. "There he is!"

"Light told us to come get you," the other voice says. I turn my head to see Hope, silver haired glory and all. And dang, I never noticed how short the kid was. Then again, I'm six foot seven, so everyone is short. The sadness in his greenish eyes brings me back to reality. Serah.

My light expression falls and I turn back to the crystalized form of Cocoon. I can feel his small gloved hand on my shoulder, but I ignore the comforting gesture and clench my jaw. No. Snow does not cry. Snow is a hero! What kind of hero fails his friends as badly as I have? No reply from the handy head voice ensues. But Snow does need to be strong for Hope, so Snow... Wait, why am I narrating myself? Ahem. I stand and give the boy a small, halfhearted smile and pat on the back before turning and heading toward the helicopter Sazh most likely flew over here to get me in. Then I see a shape move in the chopper, the dimness of dawn making it hard to tell who it is.

"Dajh!" I laugh when the tiny boy hugs onto my leg.

"Hey Snow! Daddy look! It's Snow-boy!"

"I see Dajh," Sazh smiles.

"Hurry it up already," a voice snaps at us. I whirl to see a rose haired woman glaring at us all. The similarities between Lightning and Serah make me want to break down and sob to death, but I don't. I force all sadness back and give Light a forced smile.

"Why? Don't you want to..."

"My sister, you fiancée! Just died, and you're going about that with smiles? Am I missing something?!"

"No, Light..."

"Just get in the helicopter," she snarls before hopping in herself. Sazh gives me a weak shake of the head and Hope sighs. Great. We're back to Ms. Stoic.

All of a sudden, the ground begins to tremble. Gently at first, and then harder and harder. Hope yells out and clings to a nearby tree only for it to topple over moments later. Sazh jumps out of the way (poor guy) and grabs his young son. The ground splits in half, and I can literally see down until there's nowhere light can reach. Lighting, on the other side from all of us, makes a mad dash over and leaps just short of the other side. She knew very well that I would grab her forearm and swing her up. The crack splits all the way to the crystal pillar, making my heart leap. No, please don't let them fall in.

The crystal shatters, two figures rising up into the air. Us guys awkwardly look around as clothing very slowly begins to recover the two women in the air. Hope's eyes meet mine for an awkward second before Lightning clears her throat, signifying that it's alright to look without being considered a pervert. The two Oerbaens smile at us, Vanille in a friendly way and Fang as cocky as ever.

"We're awake!" Vanille cheers.

"That we are, missy," Fang grins back at her younger friend. Then she seems to notice the intensifying shaking and sound. "What's going on!?"

"Don't know!" I yell back over the rumbles. That's when everything seems to go wrong. The cliffs explode, rocks rolling toward us at alarming speeds. But that's not the scary part. The scary part is that the ground beneath us just exploded.

**FIRST CHAPTER, I PROCLAIM THEE FINISHED! WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE COMMENT TO TELL ME HOW MUCH CRAP I GOT WRONG SO THAT I CAN FIX IT. PLEASE? MWAH!**


	2. The New People

~Fang's POV~

My eyes fly open with a surprised gasp, my body instantly moving into a sitting position from where I was snuggling the dirt. Where are we? The bodies of my past allies lie around me, thankfully all breathing, but I don't recognize this place one bit. There's one thing I do know: this is neither Pulse nor Cocoon. We're in a forest it seems, tall trees waving above us.

"Fang?"

"Vanille," I acknowledge my small companion.

"Have any idea where we are?"

"Not unless we fell to the center of the planet, Missy," I tease with an easy grin, ruffling her bright orange hair.

"Hey!"

"Serah," Snow mutters in his unconscious state. I sigh and look around again.

"At least where ever we are we have our weapons."

"True," she nods, bright and upbeat as usual. Too happy sometimes, but the kid's been through a lot. She's gotta put a good perspective on everything to keep going.

I pull my staff off my back and twirl it aimlessly between my fingers. How long has it been since everyone else awoke from their crystal sleep? I know for sure that we were last, as if that's going to help. Eventually everyone wakes up, Hope last. Snow just sots at the base of a tree moping.

"Hey Light," I call toward the other woman in our group. "What's blonde boy's deal?" She looks up with an expression of raw emotion that makes me internally groan. I hate it when people look ready to cry. "Okay, fine, I'll..."

"Serah died in a car accident," Snow grits quietly. I stop mid sentence, turning to look at him. His fists are clenched and laying on the forest floor on either side of him. Poof oaf looks so dejected.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I mutter. Vanille sniffs and runs to comfort him. She was always better at that kind of thing.

"We have to move or something," Hope says finally after an awkward silence. "If we just sit around, we'll never know where we are."

"What if the monsters are harder and way scarier," Vanille whimpers.

"That's never stopped us before," he shoots back, standing. "Cmon, it's better than just sitting around."

"The kid's right," Sazh sighs, watching Dajh running around in circles. "We're not gonna get anything done just sittin around."

"Let's go then," I nod, lifting myself onto a tree branch.

"Which way?" Vanille calls up as I climb the tree.

"I'm lookin, just give me a moment!"

I make it to the top and look around in bewilderment. This is definitely not even the right planet. Unknown wolf like creatures run across the plains like the Gorgonopsids back at home. Only these are purple, and tiny, clear winged dragons roam the skies. I can see a behemoth or two, but they're all red, not dark colored at all. I'm missing me some adamantoise by now.

"Just a mile north," I say proudly, dropping down.

"What's that way?" Lighting forces her mask on.

"The open plains, but it's better than nothing," I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe there will be people."

"Hopefully friendly," Hope adds.

I lead the way through the woods, though I'm surprised at the lack of monsters here. I'm used to Flan jumping out at me every five minutes. That, and seeing Cei'th stones everywhere. Of course, even if this was Pulse, the Cei'th stones would probably be all gone, right? I shake my head. Less thinking and more walking. When we emerge from the woods, Vanille giggles and runs forward to me.

"This place is beautiful!"

"Sure is, Missy," I smile down at her.

"This is definitely not Gran Pulse," Sazh looks around in amazement.

"Nope," Lightning says curtly. "But what's that?"

"What?" I look up at the sky. A giant gray object looms on the horizon, making its way directly toward us. Out of habit, we all draw our weapons. It wouldn't be the first time a giant flying ship has attacked us.

"What is it?" Dajh asks, hopping up and down.

"Not sure, Dajh," Sazh glances down at his young son briefly.

The ship draws nearer, and I can make out the tiny shapes of people on board. It comes so close that wind begins to pull at us, and Dajh hides behind his father, clinging to his green pilot's coat. I tense as a ladder drops, a person climbing down with two others following. When they come closer, I can make out the details. The first man is dressed in dark clothes, an enormous sword on his back, and unruly blonde spikes decorating his head. The second person is a woman almost his height, long brown hair and the stance of a martial artist. How would I know that? The big oaf at the back, of course. And last but not least, we have our tall, dark, and mysterious trailing behind. The man looks anywhere but in place. High red collar covering half his pale face, leading to a coat flittering behind him. Underneath his mantle is a suit of leather, followed by a holster strapped to his leg. One hand gleams with a golden claw, but I can make out the shape of a gloved hand underneath, so it must be a weapon thing.

"Hell-o," Vanille says slowly. "I am Va-niiiiiille. This is Faaaaang, and.."

"Vanille," Hope sighs. "They're people not aliens."

"At least, as far as we know," The blonde man smiles. "Are you guys from Mideel or something?"

"Who?" I frown.

"... It's a town," he frowns back, clearly confused.

"We're from Pulse," Light strides forward, head up with an air of confidence.

"Um..." The woman blinks. "Where is that?"

"Never heard of Gran Pulse before?" I raise an eyebrow and rest my hands on my hips. They shake their heads, Vampire Man making no reaction. Just watching me.

"How about Cocoon?" Snow finally offers.

"Unless you're referring to a bug, I don't think so," the woman answers.

"Great," I grumble. "I wake up from a multiple century long sleep only to have my planet erupt into earth quakes before we land here."

"Wait," Snow blinks. "I think... I remember it blowing up, not just earthquaking."

"Well that's even better," I throw my hands in the air dramatically. Then I let my anger take over and flick the pointed tips of my spear out, thrusting it centimeters away from Blondie's throat. Vampire draws his gun with speed I've never seen, and Boobs raises her fists. Blondie doesn't flinch. "You're going to tell us where we are and what on earth is happening or your hands won't have to worry about doing your bed head ever again."

"Fang!" Vanille squeaks at me and Hope tugs at my arm. I just shake him off, staring undeterred into the man's bright blue eyes. Are they... Glowing?

"I'll tell you all I know, which isn't much. Though, I don't think you want to hear my fantabulous tale of how we saved the planet," he says with a flat tone. "Do you mind if the others come down?"

"Others?" Lightining frowns.

"Yeah," he nods. "Tifa, can you call them down?"

"Yeah," the woman nods, pulling out a phone and dialing a number.

"How many of you are there?" Hope asks. Blondie looks over at him and gives him a small smile.

"Eight. No, nine, I forgot Marlene." Vampy gives an amused huff before crossing his arms and watching me. Are his eyes red? Red like blood?! "Oh, I'm Cloud by the way," he offers his gloved hand and Hope shakes it.

"Hope."

"Vanille!" Vanille jumps cheerfully with a big smile.

"I hope you can remember names well, Cloud," Tifa laughs when she gets off the phone. "Because there will be a lot to remember."

I count six more shapes emerging from the ship and heading toward us. Alright, description time. We've got ourselves a really big black man with a mechanical hand, his real hand clinging to a little girl's. The girl gives Mr a shy smile, two braids tied off with pink ribbon getting tossed all over by the wind of the ship. Next is another girl, who looks to be only slightly younger than Tifa. Her almond shaped eyes are nearly just like the vampire's, only brown. Then there's some cat with a creepy smile riding an even bigger orange cat whose tail is on fire. Last but not least, we have some dude smoking a cigarette with short blonde hair and a flight jacket tied around his waist, spear in hand. I like this guy's weapon style.

"So," the girl with almond shaped eyes starts. "Why're we here? Do you guys have materia?"

"Materiewhat?" Sazh furrows his eyebrows.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MATERIA IS?!" She shrieks, making us all cringe. "GAWD, I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Yuffie," Tifa scolds. Then she looks back at us. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Tifa."

"Barret."

"Yuffie!"

"Marlene."

"Yuffie!"

"Cait Sith!"

"Yuffie!"

"Nanaki," the large animal surprises us by speaking, deep voice and accent adding character to the creature's voice.

"I'm Cid," the other blonde guy stomps his smoke out. My eyes narrow on him and he tenses. "What?"

"Cid who?"

"Fang, he's not Raines," Snow rolls his eyes.

"... Highwind?"

"Good. And who's Mr. Vampire?" I swear I see Vampy frown behind his collar and Yuffie cracks up.

"...Vincent. And I am not a vampire."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," I smirk. "I'm Fang. This is Vanille, the wimpy kid back there is Hope."

"Hey!"

"Pinky's name is Lightning, these two oddballs are Sazh and Dajh, and the big oaf in the back is Snow."

"You guys can be weather buddies!" Yuffie cheers.

"Huh?" Cloud frowns at her.

"Cloud, Lightning, and Snow! It's meant to be!"

"Yeah, I'm sure kid," Light scoffs.

"So tell us," Vanille sits cross legged on the ground. "Tell us the story, Cloud."

**CHAPTER 2! REMEMBER, THIS IS ONLY AFTER FFXIII-2, AND AFTER ADVENT CHILDREN. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT HAVING A PS2 TO PLAY DIRGE OF CERBERUS ON, NOR BEING ABLE TO FINISH FFXIII BEFORE STARTING. THE CALL TO WRITE IS STRONGER THAN MY URGE TO SKIP SCHOOL AND DIE BY AN AMBLING BELLOWS A BAZILLION TIMES BEFORE FINALLY GETTING IT!**

**ALSO, SORRY IF I'M BORING YOU. THINGS WILL PICK UP, I PROMISE. I'M JUST TAKING IT EASY BECAUSE THINGS USUALLY HAPPEN TO FAST IN MY OTHER STORIES! LOVE YA, WHOEVER IS READING! **


	3. The Friends

~Cloud's POV~

The words seem to fly off my tongue like I've said them a million times. Knowing the strangers probably don't care about my soldier past or Zack, I just tell the tale from Midgar on. Lightning is sharpening a deadly looking sword, but I can tell she's listening guy the way she frowns deeply when I speak of Aeris's death. Dajh and Marlene sit a few yards away, playing. Hope watches me with great interest while I talk. He reminds me so much of Denzel. Vanille listens next Yuffie, Fang hanging around in different places. That big guy Snow looks lost in thought, but he reacts the same as Lightning when Aeris's death takes place. Maybe even worse. He simply stands up, mutters something about a walk, and wanders away. I wonder...

"So that guy Sephiroth.." Vanille speaks up when I finish. "Fang, doesn't he sound kinda like Barthandelus?"

"More like Barthandelus and that Rufus guy mixed," the tall woman scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Barthandelus?" Yuffie just has to ask, so we spend another hour listening to their story and holy crap. They've been through so much. Fal'cei, l'cei, and Cei'th. All new concepts to us. In fact, the only thing in common seems to be chocobos. Vanille plops down beside Vincent and smiles up at him.

"So if you're not a vampire, why do you look like it?"

"I slept for a long time too," he says slowly, looking off into the distance. "Only, it was in a coffin for thirty years." Wow. Vince never tells strangers about this stuff.

"A coffin?!" Vanille looks bewildered.

"That's right!" Cid chuckles. "Scared me to death when I saw some dude poppin out of a coffin in a frikin creepy basement."

"Wow!" Vanille says, attitude upbeat and excited. I have a feeling she and Yuffie will be good friends. Then again, Vanille looks like the type to be friends with anyone. "So are you undead or something?" One corner of Vincent's mouth quirks up the slightest bit.

"I guess you could say that."

"You know Vincent," she stands, brushing off her legs. "I think we could be good friends."

"Yeah?" He looks up at her from his position on the ground. He's so different around kids, it's not even funny. I think we've all realized it too, even though Vanille doesn't look much younger than Tifa. He's always been gentler, more at ease around them. Trying not to let them be scared of him because of the dark vibe he gives off.

"Yeah!" Then she runs off toward Fang. The red tinges in the taller girl's brown hair stand out against the green behind her. She looks at us suspiciously with a piercing gaze that would make Rufus proud. Tifa looks way out at the tall form of Snow and sighs.

"Do you think he would mind if I gave him some company?"

"If he did he wouldn't show it," Lightning says in a flat voice. I can tell she and Fang don't trust us completely, which is understandable. I don't fully trust them either. "But I wouldn't ask too many questions. We've both had a rough couple of days."

"I won't," she nods, looking at me. "I know how that goes."

"I'm not that bad," I roll my eyes and she wanders off toward the man that's a practical wall. I know a lot of walls... Rude is a wall, Snow is a wall, Barret's a wall, love is a wall... Yup. Anytime I think I'm getting somewhere when I'm dating someone, it just hits that wall and dies.

"Look! I brought down some materia!" Yuffie cheers, showing her arm load of glowing crystal orbs. Lighting looks up, blinking at the materia.

"What is that?"

"It's how we use magic, cuz we don't have any l'cei or fal'cei crap going on on Gaia."

"Gaia.."

"The name of the planet, silly," she giggles and drops the materia onto the ground, holding up a green one. "Now look into the crystal and tell me what you see."

"Well isn't this deja vu?" Fang laughs and sits beside her.

"I see a flame?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie says excitedly. "Now look. You gotta channel your energy into the materia and... Whoosh!" She holds out her hand and a weak fire spell comes forth.

"Well that was..."

"Small? I know. I don't plan on burning the whole valley down," the ninja grins. "I can show you Ice 3, though!"

"Is that like blizaga?" Vanille asks.

"Probably," I nod.

"Cool!" Hope grins, surprising me since he hasn't spoken in awhile. "Can I try?"

"Uh..." Yuffie looks him over.

"Don't worry, he's one of the best magic users I know," Lightining reassures her.

"Just don't freeze the whole world over," Yuffie shrugs. He nods and eagerly takes the orb into his gloved hand. Then he faces away from us and takes a deep breath, holding out one hand and...

"Holy cow!" Yuffie's jaw drops. "That was some damage right there! Dude, you have to teach me how to do that!"

"Uh, thanks," he scratches the back of his neck and blushes, tossing the materia back at her.

"That might've taken down half of a behemoth's life force right there," I complement. He grins at me and sits where Tifa used to be. Vincent looks over at him wearily and stands.

"Cid will probably want to be going before dark."

"We should camp out here with these guys," Cait bounces. "Get to know em better. Sounds like they'll be here awhile."

"Awhile as in forever," Lightning grumbles.

"I wouldn't say that," Fang stands and stretches. "We're not on Pulse anymore. No fal'cei means here we weren't ever l'cei, which means we don't have eternal life, Light."

"Good," the rose haired woman stands, glaring at me. "Because I wouldn't want to be stuck here forever with these people." Then she swings her blade into the holder strapped onto the back of her legs and storms away. Haha, get it? Lightning storms?

"Er, sorry about her," Hope mutters. "She gets like that."

"It's alright," I shrug. "I used to be just like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't trust anyone, you don't learn to care. And if you don't care, it doesn't hurt as much if they leave." I look toward Tifa and Snow, the big man accepting the hug she practically forces him into. That's Tifa for you.

"That's what she was trying to teach me to be like when all that l'cei stuff started," he says, watching her go. "But when she realized what she was turning me into, she put a stop to it. Now instead of building a cement cell around her heart, she pretends not to care. You guys are really nice, I think that's why she's pushing you all out. She doesn't want to get you hurt."

"Hmph," Vincent scoffs. "I know how that feels."

"We all do," the boy looks at the ground. Makes you wonder what they all went through behind the scenes, huh?

"Hey, if things are different here," Vanille starts. "Do you think maybe we could have our magic back?"

"That was supported by the fal'cei," Hope shakes his head.

"I know, but still..."

"It won't work."

"Prove it," she demands. He shrugs and stands.

"Alexander!" Nothing. I raise an eyebrow. Alexander as in the summon? "See Vanille? Absolutely..." A loud crash erupts from nowhere and he falls backward.

"I told you!" Vanille squeals.

"What? How?" Hope looks up at the gentle giant.

"Don't know," Fang cocks her head to the side. "But it'll come in handy. Can't wait until we'll need Bahamut again. He's a real sweetheart."

"Bahamut?" I frown, picking through the red materia on the ground. "I have three of those."

"Three what?" She looks at me.

"Bahamut summons. Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Bahamut ZERO."

"Well aren't you fancy," she smirks, settling again beside Vincent. He looks very uncomfortable with her beside him, and shifts awkwardly.

"I don't know about you," I stand. "But I'm hungry. Mind if I borrow you?" I ask Hope. So much like Denzel. He shakes his head and hops to his feet.

"Ooo! I wanna go!" Vanille stands quickly and nearly stumbles onto her face doing so. I raise an eyebrow at Fang. She raises an eyebrow back.

"You get her killed and I go through with my previous threat." I nod and look out around us. Barret, Cid, and Nanaki retired to the Highwind long ago. Sazh, Marlene, and Dajh are still together a little ways off. Tifa and Snow are still talking. Lighting is sitting in a tree, right where we need to go. I sigh and lead the younger people toward the woods they came out of.

"But Cloud, we didn't see anything back here besides trees," Vanille frowns.

"You have to know when and how to catch dinner back here," I send her smile and pull my sword off my back. Lightning looks at us skeptically as we pass her and I decide to try my luck at getting her down.

"Hey Lightning," I call up. "We're going hunting, wanna come?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I'm sure we might need your help. Especially since there are those terrible frogs back there." The corners of her mouth twitch just the tiniest bit.

"You're afraid of frogs?"

"I have my reasons," I shrug with a slight smirk. "Besides, my sword's too big to hit them."

"Pathetic," she grumbles, swinging down. "Fine. I'll come."

"Don't get left behind, Light!" Hope calls back, running after Vanille and I into the woods. Maybe we can help these strange people settle down here. After all, it does sound like there is no home left for them. We'll be there new home. Besides, I can't help but want to know Lightning better. Is that so wrong?

**SO... AM I THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S NOTICED HOPE IS AN AMAZING RAVAGER? NO? GOOD. ANYWAY, WE'LL GET TO SEE TIFA/SNOW NEXT. STRANGELY ENOUGH, I THINK THEY MIGHT BE THE FIRST COUPLE TO BE A... WELL, A COUPLE. SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF OTHER CHARACTERS, IT'S HARD TO HOLD A DIALOGUE BETWEEN SIXTEEN PEOPLE!**


	4. The Hurt

**I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT'S REVIEWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY SO FAR! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND MOTIVATES ME TO UPDATE. **

**I ACTUALLY HAVE THE WHOLE STORY WRITTEN OUT ALREADY (31 CHAPTERS) AND I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL, SO ME NOT UPDATING IS JUST ME BEING LAZY, BTW ;)**

~Tifa's POV~

"Do you think he would mind if I gave him some company?" I ask, standing from my spot beside Cloud.

"If he did he wouldn't show it," Lightning says in a flat voice. "But I wouldn't ask too many questions. We've both had a rough couple of days."

"I won't," I nod and walk toward the wall of a man. He's so tall! And I always though Barret was a giant. His pale trenchcoat stands out against the bright grass as he stands by the edge of a short cliff, lost in thought. I slowly approach him from behind, standing at his side to take in the view. If he notices me, he says nothing. I watch him for a moment before looking away. His eyes practically match his name, their icy cold color that seems warm and friendly at the same time.

"Great view," he finally says, no hints of the frustration he left with in his voice.

"Yeah," I nod. "I never really spent much time looking from here."

"Reminds me of home," he says a little quieter. "Do you know what an adamantoise is?"

"Mhmm."

"Those were always walking around. There were these things like wolves that were called Gorgonopsids that never seemed to go away. Too many of them if you ask me." I smile and listen to him talk about his planet. How could someone from another universe be called an alien? "This place actually reminds me of someone named Serah," he says, a little sadder now.

"Who was she?" I look up at him again. He shakes his head.

"Someone... Really important to me."

"Like a lover?"

"You're smart," he smiles at me. He looks so much better when he smiles.

"So what happened to her?" His smile falls. Oops.

"I'd rather not tall about it. It's kinda my fault anyway."

"Snow," I say firmly. I've had enough of this crap from Cloud before, I'm not about to let him do the same thing. "Whatever happened was probably not your fault, and blaming yourself isn't going to make anything better. Okay?" He nods and looks back out at the plains. "Hey."

"What?"

"Don't be like Cloud. He got all depressed after Aeris and Denzel died. I'd hate to see another friend of mine suffering from self loathing."

"Who's Denzel?"

"A homeless kid we took in. He and Cloud both had a bad disease called Geostigma. We found the cure and thought that Denzel was okay, but a week later he had an attack that killed him. That's why Cloud likes Hope so much."

"Must've been hard on you," he looks over and I will myself not to cry.

"I guess. He was like my own kid." I'm suddenly enveloped in two big arms.

"Well don't end up like either of us crazy blondes then, huh?"

"I'll try," I laugh, accepting his hug._ He smells so good..._ What the heck, Tifa?!

"So you and Cloud," he pulls away with a smile. "You two together?"

"Nah," I wave my hand. "I liked him at one point and we tried things, but he really only loved me as a sister and he was just some childhood dream to me, so now we're just friends."

"Hmm," he nods. "So why were you guys out here?"

"Just the annual get together," I grin over at the Highwind. "Everyone's always so busy that we have to set a date that everyone is free on. I'm surprised Vincent even showed up. He doesn't exactly like a crowd."

"Wouldn't seem like it. He sounds like a solitary person."

"He is," I nod. "Another example of a man depressed over a dead lover."

"Sounds like life here is pleasant," he scoffs.

"It was before Shinra, Sephiroth, and Hojo," I mumble.

"Don't make me hug you again," he threatens playfully. I'd enjoy it. My cheeks glow the tiniest bit when I laugh.

"I won't. I could be a mugger for all you know."

"Oh come on, a little girl like you?"

"Hey!" I punch him in the shoulder gently. Well, gently for me anyway.

"Okay! So the little girl's feisty! I get it!"

"And that wasn't even hard," I smirk, crossing my arms. He holds up his fists and bounces side to side, faking a punch.

"Really? Then we should spar sometime, Teef."

"I'd totally kick your butt," I giggle, imitating his position. Then I pause. "Hang on, is that how you actually hold your fists when you're fighting?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Here," I reposition his hands. "That's more effective."

"Thanks! Now I'm gonna kick you're butt with your secret!"

"I guarantee I know more moves than you, Beanie Boy."

"Hey!"

"Race you back to Fang!" I call back as I start running.

"No fair, you cheater!"

We aren't exactly the fairest racers. Once he passed me, I grabbed his ankle and knocked him onto his stomach. When he finally caught up, he pulled me back by my wrist. Then I swept my leg out and tripped him, winning by mere moments. Fang raises an eyebrow at our muddy and grass stained appearances.

"Her/his fault!" We say at the same time, each pointing at the other.

"So immature," she sighs with a smirk. "Then again, you always were, Snow."

"Hey, she started it!"

"Exactly what I was talking about," she shakes her head. "You're Tifa, right?"

"Yep," I smile. "Fang?"

"You got it! Best huntress in all of Gran Pulse!" She says proudly.

"Best martial artist on Gaia," I grin, crossing my arms.

"You sure, Missy? Like to see ya take Snow on sometime. Big oaf's got some power."

"I've never been hurt by a wall before, I think I'll be fine." Snow gives me a mock offended face and Fang laughs.

"Definitely a fighter, if not with fists than with her tongue."

Sazh jogs over, panting.

"I'm getting too old for this," he wheezes.

"Take it easy, old guy," Snow smiles, clapping him on the back and almost knocking him over.

"I won't even have a back if you keep doin that, Trenchcoat," the dark skinned man teases. I get the feeling that this group is usually happy go lucky when they aren't in a mess. Well, unless you don't count Lightning. She seems a little stoic and stiff. Fang is like a female Cid, I can't help comparing them.

"Not tryin to break you, Sazh," Snow chuckles. Then he looks back at Fang. "Where'd the kids go?"

"Well besides you, the kids are with Cloud," she smirks.

"I'm not a kid," he frowns.

"Keep telling yourself that," she sneers. "And they went hunting because they want to camp out here with us."

"Sounds fun!" I cheer. Yuffie jolts awake from where she was napping on the ground next to a silent Vincent.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, go to sleep, Yuffs," Fang shakes her head. Yuffie nods and shuts her eyes. "What?" The dark haired woman demands. "She's like an evil Vanille. I like it." Vincent surprises us by scoffing. "What's wrong, Vampy Boy? Got anything better?"

"She is a one winged angel," he says calmly, the amusement locked behind his crimson eyes obvious. He really has changed. Fang breaks out in a smile.

"Nice one, Vampy."

"I am not a vampire."

"Ugh, the Cei'th vampires were the worst," Snow shudders.

"Agreed," Sazh nods. "I gotta go keep an eye on that Barret guy's kid."

"You go do that," Fang rolls her green eyes.

"Have fun!" I call after him.

"You're too nice, you know that?" Snow eyes me.

"And you're too tall, Mr. wall."

"Did that purposely rhyme?"

"Maybe."

He scoffs and lays down on the grass, hands behind his head. Fang fiddles with her large spear while Vincent watches her with obvious curiosity. Father off, Dajh chases Marlene around the grass, Sazh not far behind. I can see four people emerging from the woods, two shorter and two taller, dragging something behind them. When they make it up to us, I see that the people are Hope, Vanille, Lightning and Cloud. And they're dragging a giant deer.

"Wow Light. Take that down yourself?" Snow smiles. She rolls her eyes and smiles slightly.

"Had a little help, idiot."

Six holes circle the animals hide around it's ribcage. Fang notices too, a grin breaking out on her face.

"Good job, Vanille!"

"I just held him!" She stands a little taller, what looks like a huge antler in her hand, topped with barbed hooks.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" I furrow my eyebrows at her weapon.

"Watch!" She says cheerfully, swinging it behind her head and thrusting it forward, long lines ended with the hooks stretching out and striking the ground before retracting. "See?"

"That's pretty cool," I nod.

"No, Lightning's gun blade is cool," Cloud disagrees. The rose haired woman scoffs, but the pleased look on her face is clear.

"Sazh's guns convert into one," Hope offers. That catches Vincent's attention, and Fang notices, chuckling.

"Like firearms, Vampy?"

"They're what I use," he shrugs, trying to look disinterested. "And my name is Vincent."

"Fine, geeze cranky."

"Vincent."

"Vince."

"Close enough."

"Let's get set up," Cloud breaks in. "The sun's going down and that's when the monsters like to come out."

"Monsters won't be a problem," Fang states proudly.

"Unfortunately," Cloud frowns. "I don't think you know what kinds of lovely surprises we get around here. Tonberries are the worst. One cut, and you're dead."

"I think ours were a lot weaker," Vanille says after a moment of silence. More silence follows as we all get to work. Vincent carries all the tents down from the Highwind at once, which leads to extreme teasing from Fang about drugs being bad. Cloud sets up the fire, letting Hope cheat by casting a simple fire spell. Snow helps me build the tents, doing them wrong more than once. Marlene goes up to the Highwind. Once everything is set up (minus the one tent I'm fixing for a certain mentally challenged blonde that came from another planet), we all end up sitting around the fire like some cliche movie or something.

"I've got to admit, you all aren't half bad," Fang lays on her back, crossing her legs while she looks up at the sky.

"Oh just wait until Cid is in one of his moods," Yuffie scoffs. "He's the devil."

"Mhmm," Cloud nods his agreement. "Actually, Fang you kinda remind me of him. Only more... Womanly, obviously."

"Nice one, Strife," she chuckles, kicking at him playfully. "So Vinnie, you like the dark, eh?" We all look to see Vincent is (rather, was) more relaxed than usual. Now he's just uncomfortably shifting.

"It is... More comfortable and secure for me, yes."

"You're a strange man, Vincent," Vanille cocks her head to the side. "It's like darkness radiates off you." His crimson eyes flicker down to the ground. Poor guy. "But at the same time... It's like light is fighting to come through." Our leather clad companion just shrugs and looks off into the darkness. Avalanche obviously knows what she's sensing, but out new friends are probably curious.

"Well," Snow stands finally, brushing dirt off his rear. "I'm turning in for the night. See ya tomorrow, guys!" Mutters of 'Goodnight' and 'Me too' fill the silent gap, and all of us go to sleep until it's just Vincent, Fang, Lightning, and me.

"Hey Lightning?" I say to get her attention. She seems so lost in thought. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Serah?" She visibly tenses, making me think I said the wrong think. But after several long moments of her looking off into space, she answers.

"She was my younger sister and Snow's fiancée. And before you ask, she died in a car accident yesterday. Or maybe it was today. Could've been a week. Nobody knows how long we were laying in the woods."

"That's... That's terrible," I furrow my eyebrows, moving to sit closer to her. But not too close. I don't want to push the cautious woman away. She's not cold. I mam most never call someone cold. You can tell she's been through a lot in her life. Sephiroth... He wasn't cold. He was broken, and no one fixed him in time to save him.

"Well I don't want your pity," she states firmly. "Once again, something that happened to her in Snow's fault. They got in a fight and he was stupid enough to let her go rage driving while she was pissed." She clenches her fist and releases it. Fang and Vincent remain totally silent, staring into the flames, both lost in the past. "I... I really hate that man sometimes."

"It's alright," I pull her into a hug that causes her to jump, obviously not expecting it. "I hate a lot of people sometimes. All of them being in Avalanche or people at the airport." She laughs quietly and shakes her head. "But really, Light... Can I call you that?" She nods. "You can talk to me whenever you need to. We'll sit down over a beer and rant about how much life sucks and stupid men." She laughs again, even Fang breaking into a small smile.

"I am feeling the need to defend my gender," Vincent teases me, raising one ebony eyebrow.

"I didn't mean you, Vince. You're smart. Others, like Cloud, are totally pathetic."

"Well aren't you nice."

"Vincent, you have such a dry sense of humor," I say playfully.

"Thirty years in a coffin does that to you."

"I should try it sometime then."

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Because your definitely an expert."

"How many people do you know that have spent decades locked in a death box in a bat infested basement?"

"Fine, you win."

"Wow Vince," Fang smirks. "Quite the secret chatterbox, eh?"

"I speak when I wish to."

"And we're back to mid evil speech," she says boredly.

"Thou art most irritating, as thine speaking makes my head throb," he forces a mischeviously grin back. Vincent... Don't let him fool you. He's a funny dude, talks when he's in the mood, and it only takes a bad joke or two to cure his angsty moods.

"I'm going to bed," Lighting stands. I nod. "

"Me too. Oh the joys of sharing with Yuffie. I bet you that she invited Vanille and there's no space left," I smile.

"You're always welcome in mine," Lighting surprises me by offering. "There's plenty of room and Fang prefers sleeping outside."

"That I do, and don't you forget it!" The woman says proudly.

"Well then I'm in for a lovely evening," Vincent says sarcastically.

"Don't make me poke you with my stick."

"Don't make me poke you with my gun."

"I wouldn't bother Vampire Boy, Fang," Lighting smiles, earning a scowl from Vince. "Come on Tifa. Might as well try to sleep in this weird place."

"It's not weird for me, but sounds good," I laugh, following the rose haired soldier. "Night Light."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," she retorts.

"Get used to it," I fire back, shutting my eyes once my head touches the ground._ Goodnight Snow. _

**AW, THINKING ABOUT HIM ALREADY :'). NEXT CHAPPIE, WE HAVE SOME NICE OL' FANGxVINNIE GOIN ON. SOUNDS FUN! I JUST HOPE I'M NOT MAKING VINCENT TOO OOC, BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT HE OR CID. **


	5. The Demons

~Fang's POV~

I study the stars from where I lay on the ground. I've never needed much sleep, and after sleeping for centuries, I really shouldn't need it at all. These are the same stars I viewed at home, only at a different angle. If I look hard enough, I can see the tale the stars tell about the battle between Odin and the Shiva sisters. I can also see the galaxy that sparkles bright greens and blues every once in awhile back in Pulse. The silent man next to me pokes at the burning wood in the fire, the flames slowly fading out as the minutes pass. "You're gonna need more logs for that, mister," I say boredly, bouncing one of my crossed legs.

"You'll be alright here alone?" He stands.

"Who says I'm alone? I'm coming with, you moron," I grin, rolling to my feet, spear in hand. "I haven't seen any action since we've gotten here, and the most gore I've seen was while Spiky was trying to dissect a deer."

Vincent remains silent, leading the quarter mile walk to the woods. Every so often, he would have to shoot a monster that got too close, and always in the same spot on the forehead. He's a pretty good marksman for someone who remains so still.

"Cmon Vincent! I can hold my own in battle, just let me try!"

"Fine," he shrugs, holstering his gun as a pack of wolves near. There's close to eight of them._ Well thanks buddy. Nice to know you trust my skills already._ I smirk and give my weapon a sharp jolt to bring out the twisted red prongs at the ends.

"You're mine!"

Slashing at the animals, I manage to get four down before one gets a bite out of me. Instead of yelping and crying like a wimp, I yell out some colorful words from the ancient Gran Pulse language and kill it with one blow. The last three also manage to claw at me, but they're dead before too much damage is done. Then I turn to Vince, an idea forming in my head. The bring my spear up and swing the pole part at him. He quickly raises his golden claw to parry the blow and raises an eyebrow.

"You could've warned me, you know."

"Am I that unpredictable?" I smirk, rolling behind him to slash again. He avoids it with a perfected front flip, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Rather the opposite, friend." Annoyed that he even thought of me as predictable, I rush forward and he moves, right where I wanted him to. My spear swings out and knocks him to the ground and I pin him down with my body, faces inches apart.

"You were saying?" Suddenly, I'm dizzy and blinking and his head is looming over mine, a sly smile on his pale face.

"That you are a very predictable person." Then he stands. My face is warm and flushed, but I blame it on the battling, not on the fact that a vampire was shoving his face all up in my bubble.

"Let's just get the wood before I kill you, Vampire." He scoffs and gathers the logs that he needs up in his arms and before following me back to camp. As he feeds the dying fire, I cast occasional weak water spells on my spear to clean the wolf blood off. I was always a terrible magic user, and now isn't an exception. I constantly miss the weapon or cast it too strongly so that It splashes me in the face.

"I hate magic," I growl, setting my spear aside. Vincent says nothing, only continues to put dry sticks into the flames. "Oi! Vincent! I'm bored, tell me a little about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"I dunno. Your past maybe? From all I've heard so far, you all have a pretty interesting story."

"Okay," he watches the fire silently a moment longer. "I was a Turk before I... Slept. And... You don't know what a Turk is." I shake my head. "They're technically highly trained assassins that do Shinra's dirty work. And I was one of them. Supposedly second best of all time, second to Veld, who was my leader."

He goes through the whole story as briefly as he can with a flat tone, trying to give off the feeling that he doesn't care about the awful experiments that Hojo man put him through, but I can see and hear it with all the experience with this stuff I have. He stops when he gets to the point where Avalanche woke him up, mainly because I already know the rest.

"So that'd be what Vanille was sensing off you."

"Yes. There are four demons, all of which I are pure evil and make me inhuman," he looks away irritably. Why is he trusting me with all this?

"But she also said there was a light trying to break through. She must've meant your humanity," I point out.

"She is young and doesn't understand what she is taking about."

"Excuse me?!" I stand. "Vanille is a very smart girl that is centuries older than you, so don't you go criticizing what she says. She is not mentally challenged and she knows what she's talking about. I don't need anyone else getting down on themselves around here. I know we've just met, but I consider you all friends, and I don't let any of my friends criticize my adopted family."

"... I did not mean to offend you. I simply meant that she acts immature." I huff with annoyance and glare at the fire. This guy is annoying._ Then why are you still around him?_ I... Because he's good company!

"I'm going to sleep, so don't be checking me out with your bloody eyes, 'kay Vince?" He just grunts in response, not even bothering to look up as I get comfy on the grass, my lance held between my fingers so that I can easily reach it in case of an attack in the night. Not that I don't trust Vampy but... We kinda just met these guys and I don't know if they want to kill us or not.

A crunch in the grass moves me to roll to my feet quickly instanly awake and holding my spear readily. Cloud pauses midstep, startled by my sudden movement. Huffing, I sit down on the grass, glaring at the dozing form of Vincent laying on his side on the ground. Must've fallen asleep last night. I smirk and stand silently plucking a blade of grass and creeping toward him.

"If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't mess with him," Cloud says quietly.

"I ain't afraid of his strange getup," I scoff, turning to scowl at him.

"I didn't say you were. He just... Loses control of himself sometimes."

"Don't we all?"

"He's .. Different."

"The demons or whatever?"

"Don't mention it unless you really know what you're talking about."

The sternness in the blonde's tone is very different from his gentle and friendly voice, and almost makes me want to salute. This guy must have some military experience to scare me with that voice and look. Then I look down at sleeping Vince_. Oh leave him, Fang. No good will come out of it. _

"Morning Fang," Vanille yawns, emerging from her tent and stretching. "Up at dawn, eh? At least that's normal."

"Didn't forget anything overnight?"

"Nope!"

"Good," I nod. "Hey, you think I could go exploring later today?"

"I don't see why not! Yuffie told me all about this planet last night. It's got such an interesting past!"

"And I'll hear it all sometime later, Missy," I smile. "Right now I've gotta go make sure Lighting doesn't laze around until midnight."

"Oh let her sleep, Fang! She hasn't had a break from it all since she was a little girl."

"Fine. But if you think for one moment I'm gonna let her.."

"I know you too well to let that happen," she giggles.

"So is this like day one on Pulse all over again?" Sazh emerges next, struggling to tug his green coat on. How the men in this group can survive with so many layers really amazes me.

"Could very well be," Snow grins, already clad in his trenchcoat. "Hopefully Hope doesn't disappear while hunting down some food this time, eh buddy?"

"Yeah, Hopefully," he scoffs. "Ha ha, you're so funny, Snow." Vince's eyes flicker open in a crimson glare before he rolls over and tugs his cape over his shoulder like a blanket, long leather clad legs curled up.

"Uh-oh, made Vampy grumpy, Hope," I smirk.

"I'm shaking," the boy shoots back sarcastically. Such a fun person to tease in the morning.

"What drug did you give her?!" I look at Tifa in bewilderment when she comes over with an actually smiling Lightning.

"Excuse me?"

"This woman never cracks a smile," Cloud says through a mouthful of bread. He can tell and he hasn't even known us for twenty four hours. Lightning doesn't say anything, just continues her conversation with Boobs. Too crowded. Vincent must feel the same, finally up and hanging off a little farther away. Surprisingly enough, I find the mysterious man to be good company.

"So," I swallow a bite of the cinnamon bread that Barret dude gave me. "I was thinking maybe someone could take me on a little exploration today, since we obviously don't know the area."

"If you want to explore around here, Tifa's a good guide. Anywhere else, hop on the Highwind with Cid and Vincent can show you anyplace. I swear the guy has a map in his brain," Cloud nods toward me.

"I'm never going to get used to that," I rub my temples with a groan.

"What?" Yuffie cocks her small head to the side.

"There was a traiter among my men named Cid that tried to kill us, then there's this attack I learned called Highwind. It's just weird."

"Cid's Highwind attack involves calling in his airship to bomb someone," She snickers and Barret laughs.

"Yup. Hey look, man! Mar an' Dajh playin without a care in the world. Wish I was like that!"

"Me too," Sazh smiles at his son and the other man's daughter. "All sugar an' rainbows, right Vanille?" My practical sister nods with a big smile and skips over to Yuffie and Hope, leaving the poor boy to listen to the girls' ceaseless chatter.

"Alright Vampy," I stand, grabbing my weapon. "Let's go exploring. Shall I call you Dora from now on?" Everyone laughs except for the man toward whom it was directed. He furrows his eyebrows and frowns, blinking at me.

"... Dora?"

"He's a little technologically challenged," Tifa offers sweetly.

".. I guess you could put it that way," the man shrugs.

"Come on. I want to go adventure or something. I hate staying in one place too long."

"I'm coming too!" Vanille stands, beaming at us when we approach. Vincent's mouth twitches into a slight smile in her direction, making me... What, jealous? That he probably hates me and loves how amazing Vanille is? Nah. Who wouldn't choose the sweet girl over a cold hearted warrior? I sound like I'm describing Light... Hmph. No way am I like her. _Nooooo _way.

**CHAPTAH FIVE! I'VE GOT SOME NICE FANGxVINCENT IDEAS, THEY'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE CLOUD AND LIGHTNING, BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING ABOUT LIGHTNING XD. LUVS YOUS!**


	6. The Deadly Savior

~Fang's POV~

Cid Highwind. He's a special one. Kinda reminds me of myself, though I don't swear nearly half as much as that man. The pilot snarls something through his clenched teeth and lights a cigarette, kicking at the metal floor.

"Dang crew's too slow," I hear him mutter. Raising an eyebrow at Vincent, I watch Vanille gaping at the view from the large window in the front of this huge thing.

"Is he always like this?"

"Mostly."

"Must be annoying." Nothing. Really? How can I get him to talk? "I have a pet dragon." Too true. No response. "Snow has three eyes." Nope. "I have a big butt! Wanna see?!" The last one I yelled, but he merely raised one dark eyebrow at me. I groan. "Why don't you ever talk?"

"Why would I waste words toward such trivial matters?"

"So I'm just wasting your time then?" I narrow eyes at him and cross my arms. I can almost see his mouth open and then shut again.

"That is not what I said."

"But it's what you implied."

"No, I simply..."

"Watch out Valentine! She's gonna poke ya with her stick!" Cid chuckles. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not if I can gore you with it first, old man." He narrows his eyes.

"Fang," Vanille scolds. "Don't threaten our new friends!"

"Yeah Fang," Cid sneers. I lower my lance and sweep his feet out from underneath him.

"I never did like anyone with the name Cid," I scoff, walking proudly toward Vanille. Before I turned, I could clearly see the amusement twinkling in those crimson eyes. Good.

I join my friend's side and look down at the ground. We're traveling over to an island that has a village that caught my attention. Mideel. The jungle sounds like something I'd want to explore for maybe a couple days. I warned Vanille, and she said she'd be fine. Light wants me to keep my phone ready just in case Avalanche is out to get us, and Hope told me to try and get some more info on this place, maybe some good stories out of the oddballs I'm with. Hate to break it to you, kid, but Vinnie ain't saying anything while I'm around.

"Get off my ship before I do it manually," Cid commands when we reach the edge of the island.

"I don't think you'd want to try that, Shorty," I say cockily before leaping out of the ship.

"Fang! Are you crazy!" Vanille shrieks after me. Psh, we're only a couple hundred feet up! I spin around and flick two fingers off my temple playfully before turning to land on my feet easily, catching my spear moments later. I hear a thud to my right and see Vampy taking the fall quite easily as well, though who wouldn't with shoes that pointy. Vanille peers down at us nervously, reaching one foot toward the first ladder step. Suddenly, someone pushes her from behind and she screams, plummeting toward us. My eyes widen, and I nearly throw my lance to skewer Cid through the head. She's easily caught by Vincent and set to her feet, panting and shaking with fear.

"Thought you'd be used to it after all those crazy falls with Light," I half tease as she clings to me.

"I had a magic device to catch me then," she squeaks.

"Hey!" I break free, yelling at Vampy, who's walking toward the thick jungle. He stops and looks at me wearily. "Tell your friend that if he ever does anything that will hurt her again, I will shove my lance so far up his.."

"I understand," he interrupts, eyes widened slightly. "Though I don't believe he meant to hurt her."

"He shoved her out of an airship!"

"He is also an unwise and impulsive man that doesn't think before acting. You will have to forgive him, but I will tell him with a less... Violent choice of words."

"You'd better," I scowl, stomping away into the greenery. The trees look very different than the ones I'm used to, and the tall flowers of Gran Pulse no longer sprout hundreds of feet into the air around me. There is no Titus to give me trials. No adamantoises to have a go at. This is a new world I may be trapped in forever. Who knows? Maybe we are still immortal here. Why didn't others from Cocoon and Pulse come here?

"It's so different here," Vanille says in awe at the scenes as we trek almost silently through. I'm a wanderer at heart, and have been memorizing the path back as we go. Just in case. It's hard to trust someone just like that when you've gone through what we did. I'm sure that's what it's like on the other side too.

"Sure is, Missy. Wonder what the others are doing."

"Oh Light's probably just being Light, Snow might be lost in thought or joking, and Sazh... It's always so hard to tell! But he hasn't let Dajh out of his sight so we we've been here. Then there's Hope... He's probably studying something, cuz that's what smart people do, right?" Vincent chuckles to himself and I resist the urge to glare at him.

"Hard to believe he used to be such a whiney little brat when we first got stuck in this mess."

"Fang!" She gasps. "Hope is not a brat!"

"He used to be."

"No! Well, alright. He was just sad and confused, that's all!"

"Always looking for the good, huh?"

"Oh Fang," she sighs. "You should know me better by now." I laugh and slash at a branch that's in my way. Then I look back at our silent companion.

"Hey Vampy! Gettin hot in that thing?" He shrugs.

"Are you in that... Scarf?" I stop, staring at him with horror.

"This is not a scarf!"

"Are you sure?" He smirks.

"Vanille! Do I look like I'm wearing a scarf!?"

"A little," she giggles.

"You two are evil," I huff, continuing my frustrated stomping.

"Fang!" Vanille giggles loudly, chasing me. A large monster appears from nowhere, roaring with its huge jaws open wide. It could swallow all three of us whole with one bite. Even Mr. Tall, Dark, And Mysterious is too short to be one of its teeth.

"Move." I hear a voice behind me say, gunshots erupting moments after I comply. Vanille is frozen in fear and shock at the creature's mass. One large swipe of its claw brings her to the ground. But it doesn't stop at KO like the Pulse monsters. It goes in to kill. I grit my teeth and yell something, slashing at it with speed only a Fal'cei can provide. It goes in to attack me and I hold up my spear to block the attack. Vendetta... The second he's done clawing at me, I attack again. Vincent shoots at it as if there's nothing to attacking this beast. The second it releases its last cry, I rush toward Vanille, kneeling by her side.

"Cmon Vanille." I shake her gently. Is she... "Vanille!" I feel her neck for a pulse, her blood pooling on my lap. "No no no."

"Fang," Vincent says gently, kneeling beside me. No pulse... Please no. Rage boils up inside me as I whip my head around to glare at him.

"You did this!" Crimson eyes go died as he shakes his head.

"No, it..."

"You led us here on purpose!" I stand, the deadly points on the lance ready. "You guys never meant to help us, only eliminate!"

"Fang, we..."

"You got her killed!" I shriek, launching myself at him. He parries the blow with his claw and jumps over a leg sweep. Like an expert fighter, he doesn't fall for my fake attacks that could lead to lethal real ones and sweeps his arm around to make me fly back a couple feet and land on my behind. He kneels beside Vanille and I clench my jaw, standing and rushing toward him again.

"Don't touch her!" I bury the points of my weapon in his back, but he just grunts and continues whatever he was doing. Flurries of green light appear around me, and I stop jamming the weapon into him to watch. Vanille suddenly sits up, looking around.

"Vanille!" I yell, dislodging my weapon and throwing it to the side to hug her. She laughs and hugs me back before pulling away and frowning.

"Vincent?" I turn to see the red cloaked man looking paler then ever, stumbling back into a tree. He blinks and looks up at us, another blink turning his eyes golden. His lips move, but the words are too quiet to hear.

"What?"

"Run!" He yells this time, groaning when two large.. Wings sprout from his back, his bandana spreading into a banner of horns and his hands extending into claws. We blink, unable to move as we watch his transformation. When he doesn't seem to be changing anymore, the creature smirks.

"I need... Your souls, mortals." It's cackle wakes me from my trance.

"Vincent?" Vanille squeaks. I grab her arm and begin to run.

"That's not Vincent!"

"Wha-"

"Just keep going!" The whoosh of wings behind us makes me run even faster, my spear thumping against my back with every quick step I take.

"What is that thing?!" Vanille cries.

"I... Am Chaos!" It laughs darkly again as it catches up, claws digging into my arm and tearing the flesh. I hiss in pain and roll, pulling Vanille down as I talked over. Then I release her hand and pull out my staff.

"Vanille, go back to the front of the jungle!"

"How?" She asks in a slightly panicked voice. Poor girl.

"Keep running east and don't stop until you reach the shore!" Then to Chaos I snarl, "Alright Vince. Giving you one last chance to turn back to Vampy mode before I kick your butt." No response but a monstrous roar.

I don't hesitate to leap into the air at a height alarmingly abnormal for anyone that doesn't have Fal'cei running through them. Even after you fulfill your focus, the power you had as a l'cei doesn't fail to exist. When I'm leveled with Chaos, I slash at him exactly three times before disassembling the ends of my weapon and attacking multiple times before I land. Blood drips from the creature, but his sneer is still wide and menacing. He descends quickly and claws and me, drawing Vincent's gun and shooting. I roll out of the way and seek cover behind the thick foliage before clenching my jaw. This is gonna go on forever. Not on my watch, it won't.

"Highwind," I mutter, relaxing my muscles before I run out to meet my enemy. I jump up into the sky again, descending quickly with my lance forward, and thrust it into the demon, carefully not to impale it, as it is Vincent in some way. It let's out a beastly cry of surprise before a dark flash surrounds it and it's Vincent, laying on the ground and bleeding badly. I groan and lift the big guy as well as I can, thumping through the jungle. It takes nearly an hour to get to Vanille, and she almost tackles me with a hug, but I have Vincent.

After setting Vampy down, Vanille gets to work healing his wounds. She struggles to unbuckle his cape, so I roll my eyes with an exasperated moan and do it for her, peeling off that stupid leather shirt too. God, this guy has a nice body. What the heck?! No Fang! Bad! We're just fixing his boo boos. Still, I can't help but take in the perfectly sharp angle of his jaw, his well hidden but nicely muscled torso, how his pale skin seems to glow warmly in the afternoon light...

"Hello? Earth to Fang!"

"Huh?"

"Aw! You like him!"

"Do not," I cross my arms and lift my chin.

"Do too! Anyway, we've gotta get him fixed up. I'll heal him, but we still need to wash off the blood."

"I think he'll be humiliated enough," I chuckle.

"What did you do to him anyway?" She frowns at the deep wound I made in his back.

"Er... Highwind?"

"What?!"

"He wasn't giving up!"

"Because you were trying to kill him!"

"Oh whatever."

She giggles to herself and casts Curaja multiple times on him. Then she tucks him in with his cape as if he's a toddler with his blankie and smiles at him.

"Now we wait," I mumble. It takes almost three hours for the man to wake up. He jolts into a sitting position, cringing and groaning when it strains on his injuries. "Take it easy, Vampy." He starts and turns to see Vanille dozing against my side and me sitting on the beach with my toes digging into the sand as I've removed my sandals. Then his eyes grow bigger, remembering what he did earlier.

"Fang, I..."

"Don't apologize. Just go wash those wounds off. That water'll sting loads, but it's gotta be done."

"Thank you," he nods, standing. His eyebrows draw together when he sees his cloak fall to the ground limply. Then he notices that he's missing his shirt. "... Where's my shirt?"

"Oh! I washed the blood out of it!" Vanille says cheerfully, trying to make up for his discomfort. She's awake?

"I see."

"Give the poor man his clothes, Missy," I laugh. Vincent's mouth twitches into a slight smirk.

"Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?" He motions to his bare chest. I roll my eyes, trying to force away the pink blush bubbling up.

"Course not. Just wouldn't want you you to get a sunburn."

"I tan," he replies smartly. "I just choose not to."

"You?" I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "And why not?"

"Brown doesn't go all that well with red and black."

"Vincent Valentine," I groan. "What are we going to do with you? Brooding one minute, teasing the next. And I thought I'd seen it all."

"It's not like you mind," he raises an eyebrow.

"And?"

"What if..." He takes a step closer, making me shift awkwardly. Honestly, why did he choose today to smell so good?

"A got the shirt!" Vanille calls, running toward us. Thank you!

"Thank you," Vincent nods, going back to his stoic nature. But his smirk was so... No. Fang, no. Don't even think about it. You hardly know these people, they could be out to get you! This could be an imaginary world full of Fal'cei! Come to think of it, I haven't seen other people other than Avalanche.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important," Vincent's eyes give away his internal smirk. Yeah, you keep on smirking, buddy. I'm gonna make your life miserable.

**NO SHE WON'T . GOSH, FANG. EMPTY THREATS ALREADY? SNOW AND TIFA AGAIN! I LOVE THOSE TWO TwT **


	7. The Struggle

**HERRO! SO I THINK I'M GOING TO START UPDATING EVERY MONDAY AND THURSDAY. THEY'RE THE EASIEST TO REMEMBER BECAUSE THEY'RE MY TRASH PICKUP DAYS... LOL, JUST READ TTE CHAPTER! **

~Snow's POV~

Tifa trips for the one millionth time and bursts out laughing as I catch her arm.

"What is wrong with me today?!"

"Don't know," I chuckle. Fang called this morning to tell us why she, Vanille, and Vincent weren't back yet, and we spent the whole day yesterday learning about this place. While Lightning and Hope were interested, Teef and I didn't care, so we wandered off to kill some stuff.

"I can't stop slipping even though this hill is so dry!"

"Why are we getting on a hill anyway?" I wheeze. This thing is steep and it's so hot with my trenchcoat on.

"Because I wanna!" She giggles and keeps trudging up. Once we reach the top, I peel my heavy jacket off and toss it to the ground.

"Nice view!"

"I know! I come here a lot," she nods with a smile. "Cloud and I used to eat up here."

"You know, you're really making it sound like you two are a thing," I raise an eyebrow playfully and she rolls her wine colored eyes.

"And I told you that we aren't anymore." _Good_.

_ Really Snow? Just going from one girl to the next, huh? What a great guy._ I'm not. I'm still mourning Serah's death, just when I'm in my tent and everyone else is asleep. The big teddy cries sometimes too! But Tifa... There's just something about her that makes me feel like it's alright. That the pain will always be there, but I can always find another ray of sunshine to cling to. Around her I feel special, like a friend, someone that cheers me up when I want to smash through a brick wall. At least then I could show that stupid wolf that smashing through a wall to get the pigs would be a lot more effective than blowing.

"Snow?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. You just looked lost in thought. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," I send her a half smile and plop down onto the grass. "So are we ever gonna move on, or do you guys like to stay in one place for awhile?"

"You're staying with us?" Her beautiful eyes widen. No, don't think like that Snow. Even if some part of me likes her, guilt bubbles up with the thoughts I get around her.

"Of course! Well, at least I hope so," I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well I hope so too," she beams and looks back out at the plains. Her smile slowly fades while I pluck at the blades of grass around me, splitting them into as many pieces as I can. "Are you alright Snow?"

"Um... Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"You're lying," she looks down. "Nobody's alright. Heck, I'm not even alright."

"What's wrong?" I furrow my eyebrows. "You seem fine."

"How can I be fine," she bites down on her lip. "When my parents are dead, Sephiroth is dead, the Cloud I knew is dead, Denzel's dead... Everyone's dying on me and I feel like it's all just slipping through my fingers. I can't do anything about it. My little fantasy about what my life was going to be has died too."

"What was your life going to be like?" I lean back on my hands.

"It's silly," she shakes her head.

"Can't be any worse than mine," I half smile.

"Well, I always had this.. Dream almost, that I would get married to Cloud and we would have this big house and lots of kids and... And none of this stuff would've happened. My parents would be alive, and Cloud wouldn't have so many... I'll just say mental issues to be nice."

"Mental issues?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. Amnesia, self identification problems, Mako poisoning.." She sighs. "Mako... That stuff we told you was the life of the planet?"

"Yeah?"

"Cloud's eyes glow because he was injected with it for science experiments. And then his mind got all messed up from it. The second time, Sephiroth took control of him and dropped him into the Lifestream. Wasn't ever going to really be alive again if I hadn't have fallen in too and found a way to right his memories of the past."

"So you were in his mind?" I ask in wonder.

"His subconscious," she nods, swiping at her eyes. Oops.

"Shoot, I didn't mean to make you cry," I say in a hurry, wiping a tear off the edge of her jaw. She laughs and shakes her head.

"It's not your fault, Snow."

"Well I did bring it up.."

"Actually, I did," she waves me off.

"But..."

"No. My fault," she laughs, shoving me playfully.

"Hey!" She laughs louder and stands, stretching her arms over her head.

"I'm hungry."

"Eh, I'm alright," l shrug. She mock glares at me.

"I wasn't asking about you, dofus!"

"Okay! Sorry!"

"You'd better be."

I chuckle and pick up my trenchcoat, dropping it on her head as I walk by.

"Snow!"

"What?" I ask innocently, heading down the hill.

"Come back here!" She yells, chasing me. I yelp and make a run for it, but she's already caught up, slamming into my back and knocking me down.

"Oof! Ow. That really hurt, Teef," I say sarcastically.

"You're mean," she sighs, still on top of my back. "And warm." I can't help but smile when I feel the side of her face pressed to my back.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't," she sighs and gets off, handing me my jacket and turning to go. I frown. Weird. She just keeps walking until she's a few yards away before looking back at me with a forced smile. "You coming?"

"Yup," I jog to catch up as she begins walking again. Why's she being so quiet? Is it about the Cloud thing?

"Snow," Lightning calls to me once we get back to camp. "Come here."

"What did you need?" I cross my arms with a lazy smile directed toward her.

"Do you think there's any chance that we could still get back home?" She looks up at me, somewhat dejected. What the...?

"I don't think so," I shake my head, looking down at my boots. "The planet seemed to... Blow up all of a sudden. Cocoon fell and was destroyed so.." I feel a wave of guilt overcome me. "I promised I'd save it..."

"You did all you could," she shakes her head. Did I?

"Which was what?" I look up, suddenly angry at myself. "Sit around and mope while everyone else was so busy trying to make me feel better that they didn't notice anything strange?"

"Snow, your fiancé died. You're kind of expected to mope," she raises an eyebrow, her hard cover coming back over. "I just didn't want you to get too attached just in case."

"What? Are we going to live afraid of everything forever?" I frown. "I don't want to be afraid. I want this place to be our home. You of all people should know that hanging onto the past is no good. It's not like I won't miss home, but it's not home anymore. It's gone. Serah's..."

"Well you obviously don't care!" She explodes. "We're on a planet where we don't know what the heck is going on and you want to make friends! Serah's dead and you tell me to just let that go!? You were engaged and I spent nine years of my life protecting her just for you to let this happen!"

"Light, you know to.." Her fist connects to my face.

"I don't need to do anything! This is all your fault! She died because of you and your stupid lies! If you hadn't have let her go when she was that angry..." Her voice cracks involuntarily. "She wouldn't be dead."

"I told you I was sorry! There's nothing else for me to do."

"Just leave," she mutters. "I don't want to even see you anymore."

"I'm not leaving." She clenches her jaw and swings again. I don't block the predictable hit at all, allowing the pain seep into my face. _You deserve it_. No duh. Then she stomps away before she can attempt murder. I shake my head and pull my coat back on, hoping that my wild hair will cover my bruising cheek. Cloud eyes me when I get back to camp, plopping down onto the ground a short distance away from him.

"You alright?"

"She's a hard hitter, but I'll survive," I smile at him weakly.

"I don't know. Looks fatal to me," he teases.

"Oh no!" I chuckle.

"So where do you think we should go next?" He fiddles with a burnt stick. "I know Shera will want Cid home with she and their kids, Nanaki has a tribe to lead, and Barret and Marlene have go back to Corel for some coal mining meeting."

"Maybe the infamous Midgar?" I offer hopefully.

"It's kind of dull and gray.. But why not? Tifa and I have a home in the Edge, and I know Vincent has an apartment somewhere there too."

"By dull and gray do you mean old fashioned?" _Tifa and I have a home in the Edge..._ That just bothers me.

"No," he chuckle sadly and shakes his head. "That'd be more Rocket Town, where the Highwinds live." I nod and stand again. Maybe I should stay away from Tifa from now on. Obviously she and Cloud have something still going on. And even though I've made up my mind up, Gods it hurts.

**GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I LOVE YOU! OKAY, ANYWAY, HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? SAD, I KNOW, BUT SNOW LOVED SERAH AND TIFA LOVED CLOUD, IT'S KINDA HARD FOR THEM TO LET GO SO EASILY AND SO QUICKLY! I STILL FEEL KINDA BAD FOR FANG XD. OH ANNOYING VINCENT, HOW WE LOVE YOU. **

**PS, GO CHECK OUT wolf777! HER 13&amp;7 CROSSOVER IS WAY BETTER THAN MINE ;) SEE Y'ALL TOMORROW!**


	8. The Frog Warrior

~Cloud's POV~

After Snow leaves me, I stand and turn in the direction Lightning ran off in. Wonder where she went? Definitely into those stinking woods. Ugh. I grab my sword and start after her, not bothering with the weak monsters around me. I hate the forests on Gaia. Touch Me's are the worst, especially with no Maiden's Kiss. Goblins will kick your butt if there are too many for you to handle. Enormous bugs will sap the life out of you, and are hard to kill with their hard shells. Gross too. They stink and have this gross oozy stuff that comes out when you cut them. Bleh.

"Lightning?" I call into the woods. Nothing. Dang it. Taking a deep breath, I step into the stupid place, sword readied. No sounds except for the crunch of leaves under my boots can be heard in the silence. It's almost creepy how I can't hear anything in a place usually so full of life.

"Yah!" I hear someone yell and then I'm on my stomach, wind knocked out my lungs. Wincing, I roll to my feet and split my sword in time to block a flurry of blows. The person tries to sweep my feet out from under me, but I jump over them and hit them with the end of my sword. _Who the heck...?_ Grumbling under my breath, I fake a strike that they fall for and knock them back into a tree trunk, holding then there with my blade.

"Lightining?!"

"Just testing you," she smirks, not even bothering with the weapon at her throat.

"I'm sure," I scoff, slamming my sword back together before turning to walk out of here.

"So where're we going from here?"

"Why are you so talkative all of a sudden?" I ask without looking back.

"Why are you so standoffish all of a sudden?" She fires back. I just keep my mouth shut and continue walking. "Cloud?"

"What?"

"Are you scared of the woods?" I clench my jaw and ignore the rose haired soldier. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She snaps, grabbing my shoulder and whirling me around.

"And I'm ignoring you," I fire back, jerking my arm out of her and continue my trek.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She groans and I have to force an amused smile down.

"Fine. Hey, what's that?"

"Don't!" I warn as she approaches a vibrant green frog. She gives me a flat look and keeps going, reaching out toward it.

"I'm sure it's...!" I have to blink away a few spots in my vision after a bright flash blocks everything out. I release a frustrated groan and cover my face with my hands. Another frog sits in front of me, a horrified look in it's icy blue eyes. I sigh and pick her up.

"I told you not to do it." Lightning croaks loudly and scowls at me as best as she can. "The only way to fix this is a Maiden's Kiss." The look of horror expands and I get a great idea._ Cloud, you're evil. _I know.

"When who're you gonna pick?" I cover my smirk with an impatient frown. "Vanille, Fang... Tifa maybe? I don't think you'd want to kiss Yuffie. I did once. Wasn't half bad."

"Ribbit!"

"It's not my fault! Of course, it wasn't so hard for me to choose."

"Croak! Ribbit! Crooooooaaaaaak!"

"I'll carry you back and then we'll have to call your girlfriends."

I end up carrying the slimy amphibian, I mean, Lightning, all the way back to camp. Tifa raises and eyebrow and Sazh blinks at me.

"Uh... So you like frogs, huh kid?" He tries to make sense of the situation.

"This is Lightning," I hold her up a little bit.

"Look, it's nice to know you have a crush on the woman," Snow yawns. "But honestly, that's just not a good name for a frog. Something more like Hoppy would be more appropriate."

"Croak!"

"No, this is Lightning. As in the crazy pink haired lady turned into a frog."

"Aw, are you gonna have to kiss her back?" Marlene cheers. I blush and shake my head quickly as Lightning ribbits again in protest.

"Um, no. She needs a Maiden's Kiss. Tifa?"

"I'll go get..."

"Fang," I interrupt. Snow snorts and tries to hide his laugh and Sazh looks shocked.

"Hold up, is this some fairytale or somethin?"

"Nope," I set her down and lean close to Tifa's ear. I can practically hear her heart pounding and internally groan._ Get over your stupid crush, Teef._ "Just play along."

"Okay," she shrugs. "Hey Light? I can't get ahold of Fang or Vanille."

"Ribbit!"

"Look, I'm flattered that you'll let me, but I'm not interested," she says as if she could understand the poor woman/frog.

"Croak!"

"Poor Light," Yuffie coos. "I'd kiss you, but I like someone else," she winks at me and I roll my eyes. No. Not you too. Grr. Ladies, I know I'm pretty and all, but I don't like either of you.

"Stop teasing her," I chuckle. "Yuffie, did you wanna go get it?"

"What? A tranquilizer to knock her out so that she's not scarred for life?"

"A Maiden's Kiss," I glare at her.

"Oh! Right!"

The ninja scampers off to get the object I requested. Lightning frowns at her frog feet and halfheartedly hops in a circle. I laugh and catch what Yuffie just threw at me.

"Pucker up, Buttercup," I tease, dumping the contents over her. In a flash, Lightining is back, glaring at me as she hits my cheek with her open palm. But it doesn't hurt, and I'm too busy laughing along with Yuffie to notice.

"It's not funny!" She shrieks.

"Kinda is," Snow begins to chuckle. Sazh just blinks.

"I swear I will kill you," she threatens me. I just laugh harder at her angered face.

"Man, you really got her," Yuffie giggles. "Jeebus, that was funny! Good one, Cloud!"

"Did you still need Fang or Vanille?" Tifa hold up her PHS, asking a dead serious question that leaves my lungs begging for air. Lightning turns beet red.

"N-no. I'm fine. Thanks Teef." _Aw, I traumatized her... Oh well. _

"No problem," Tifa smiles and puts her device away. "Cid's dropping the people who need to go off in a few minutes, and he'll pick Fang and Vanille back up on the way before going home. And after dropping them off, of course."

"No, I totally thought Cid was going to kidnap them," I retort sarcastically, quietly. Tifa looks away and bites her lip. I mentally roll my eyes. Way too sensitive. "Besides, Fang looks like the type of woman who doesn't take crap from anyone, and Cid's the ultimate crap spouter."

"I'm surprised the man's even still alive," Snow yawns. "Jeebus, I'm tired."

"Must be the change of atmosphere," Sazh yawns too.

"Or the fact that you two are lazy fatsos," Lightning glowers.

"Hey!" Snow protests.

"Respect your elders," Sazh narrows his dark eyes on her playfully.

"Where're we headed tomorrow?" Hope crawls out of one of the tents. So that's where he was.

"Midgar, right Snow?"

"I guess," the tall man shrugs. "It was just a suggestion."

"I kinda wanna see that place after your stories about it," Hope admits, scratching the back of his neck.

"We'll travel by chocobo then," I nod, pulling out my PHS.

"You have a chocobo's phone number?" Dajh blinks up at me.

"No," I smile and shake my head. "But I have a pilot's."

"Daddy's a pilot!"

"That's... Nice?" I glance up at Sazh and he shrugs. Then I dial up Cid.

"Yes! I'm bringin' the crazy woman and her orange haired minion back!"

"Watch it, Highwind!" I can hear Fang snap in the background and chuckle.

"I was just wondering if you could make a quick stop to the chocobo stables and grab as many as you can. Vanille might like the stop too."

"I ain't turning around, kid!"

"Fine. I just call Shera," I threaten with a smirk. Nanaki laughs to himself and Cait covers his mouth quickly to hide the creepy electronic giggles passing his speakers.

"No! Gosh dang it... Fine! I'll get yer stupid chocobos!" Then he hangs up.

"Who's Shera?" Lightning cocks her head to the side.

"His wife," Tifa answers. "Sweetest woman in the world, so quiet and obedient. Unless you make her mad. Then she's the devil," she laughs, shaking her head.

...

"Cloud! Your green chocobo is so cute!" Vanille squeals, petting the bird's head.

"She was in the stable the whole ride back," Fang shakes her head in disbelief. "And I nearly killed Cid for throwing Vanille out into the island."

"He threw her?" Snow raises his eyebrows at the preoccupied young girl.

"Don't worry, Vampy caught her," she smirks and waves him off.

"Now I'm really gonna call Shera," I grumble.

"You know what? Why don't we all just go to bed and get some rest before we have to get up early tomorrow?" Tifa suggests.

"But I'm hungry," Snow whines. "You guys like never eat anything."

"Well these two," she motions to me and Vincent. "Don't exactly have to eat much, so you either speak up or deal with it."

"I eat," I scoff. "It's just that the mako doesn't mix well with whatever random animal is out here."

"Suuuuuuure," Lightning. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, weirdos."

"Well she's certainly opening up," Vanille comments once the rose haired woman has disappeared into a tent.

"Means she trusts you guys," Fang clarifies, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one long leg. "Me? Eh, you're alright, I suppose."

"Hey," Yuffie cocks her head to the side. "I just noticed something. Why do the guys in your group look ready for a snowstorm, and the girls like it's summer on the sun?"

"It's because they don't have much to show," she winks.

"Hey! What about my awesome abs!?" Snow protests.

"What? You mean those pebbles you had surgically placed under your skin?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"G'night Snow," Vanille giggles and hugs him tightly before she and Yuffie go to bed. The sun begins to sink lower on the horizon, it's last warm rays capturing my attention as the world's natural light source vanishes, only reds, yellows, and oranges in the sky for proof that it ever existed.

"Sleep well, Vince," Fang smirks, bumping her hip against him when she walks by. I hide my grin and take note of his reddened face. He had better not go back to thinking of Lucrecia when there's someone like Fang there for him.

"Cloud," Lightning pokes her head out. "Go to sleep, I don't want you falling off and getting trampled tomorrow." I'm not going back to thinking about Tifa with someone like Lightning around.

**TA-DA! I JUST HAD TO DO A KIND OF FUNNY CHAPTER. OR IT COULD'VE JUST BEEN RETARDED... STARTING TITAN'S TRIALS TOMORROW! I KNOW, I JUST GOT TO OERBA WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY TOO... EIGHT CHAPTERS LATER, AND I CAN BEAT THE MAIN PLOT?! WHAT?! I MUST BE ADDICTED OR SOMETHING... BLESS ME, YEVON XD**


	9. The Prankster

~Fang's POV~ **(MY PERSONAL FAVE AT THE MOMENT ;))**

"Get a move on then!" I call to the annoying ninja girl in front of me. She huffs and sticks out her tongue before sliding onto a chocobo behind Hope, who's behind Vanille.

"KILLER KIDS, UNITE!" She yells loudly and Vanille's eyes widen at the volume. Hope just groans and shakes his head, absentmindedly running his gloved hand over the golden bird's sleek feathers.

"Killer kids, huh?" Snow chuckles. He's been in a better mood since we've met these weirdos. "That's different."

"She's Yuffie, what can I say?" Tifa laughs. He glances toward her and shifts uncomfortably. _Well what's up with the big oaf?_

"Come on, Vampy. Onto the birdy ya go."

"Where will you ride?" He asks in that flat, but deep, voice of his.

"In front, of course! You're not that big, Vince. No, I'd say you're rather bony, actually."

"Sorry to disappoint." I can see the smirk clear in his eyes, but I just clench my jaw and hop on.

"Oi! We goin yet?"

"Just a minute!" Sazh calls, trying to calm his bird. "There we go. Ready Dajh?"

"Yup!"

"Where's Light?" Cloud frowns, looking around.

"That's Lightning to you," the rose haired woman appears a few yards away, a small sneer playing on her lips. She hops on behind Cloud and sits sideways, holding onto the feathers firmly. "Now let's get to Midgar."

"Cmon Vinnie," I sneer, knowing how much the tall man hates the nickname. He huffs and gracefully swings up behind me, one leg accidentally bumping into mine. I smirk and turn my face forward again. "Yah!"

Our long legged animals race across the ground quite smoothly compared to the ones on Gran Pulse. Once we reach the water, Vanille, Snow, and I stop expectantly at the edge, looking at Cloud for direction. But he just rides on and his chocobo... Walks? Vanille squeals in delight and starts up again, Snow laughing and following. I hesitate, frowning at the clear liquid until warm hands cover mine on the reins. I whirl around to see Vincent nod in approval and he takes control, sending the bird sprinting after his friends. I scoot forward a little to get a better view. _We're walking on water!_ Well, in a way. I'm so tired... I yawn and fight back at sleep. We had such a hard time sleeping down in Mideel, and Cid wouldn't let us sleep on his ship, stupid man. Vincent seems to notice my battle and hesitantly pushes me back to lean against him.

"Sleep. You are tired._" I don't disagree, Vampy. So sweet of you. _

All too soon, I feel someone lightly carrying me from the chocobo's back. Smells like blood and regret. _Must be Vince._ Still half asleep, I turn and bury my face in his shirt. Too tired. The light needs to go away. And he still smells like he did on that island. Really good... Not like cheap cologne like Cid.

"Aw! Fang's sleeping on Vincent!" Vanille coos. I block her out and squeeze my eyes shut. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep... Not tired. Blinking my eyes open, I jump into a sitting position and nearly knock my forehead into Vincent's chin.

"We there already?" I yawn, leaning back. This ain't half bad. Got my own ride to the city.

"Only a few more minutes," he replies calmly. "Would you like me to let you walk?"

"Nah, I like having a free ride every now and then," I smirk, crossing my legs. He sighs and keeps walking.

"Fang, what the heck?" Snow laughs. "Got yourself a red chocobo or something?"

"You could call him that. I'll name him Hottie." Vincent glances down and raises an eyebrow. "If only he could live up to that name." Vampy huffs irritably and looks back forward.

"Hey Fang! Vinnie doesn't like being called ugly!" Yuffie giggles.

"I didn't call him ugly. Just said he wasn't hot."

"You seemed to think otherwise on Mideel," he murmurs, mood suddenly changed to amusement.

"I said_ it_ was hot, not you."

"Does that make me an it?"

"Do you have a gender?" I shoot back.

"Pretty sure I'm a man," he smirks down at me.

"Pretty sure?" I laugh. "Well I certainly hope you figure that out soon, Vin."

He doesn't complain that he has to carry me all the way to Midgar, nor that he has to live with me, Vanille, and Yuffie until we get used to this world. Poor guy's gonna be the only man in his house for awhile. Not that he should mind.

"Your room is down the hall and to the right," he says to me. "Vanille and Yuffie will be right across the hall."

"Where'll you be?"

"The living room."

"Vincent! I can't take your room from you!" I insist while the younger girls skip off to explore the apartment.

"I always sleep on the couch," he says finally after sulking to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"It is just more comfortable to me."

"You're weird," I shake my head and cross my arms. "You know that?"

"Yuffie tells me on a daily basis."

"Smart girl," I grin before noticing his frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turns to pretend to be busy with the cabinet.

"Vincent," I snap. He ignores me. Angered, I grab his stupidly high collar and yank him down so that he's looking me in the eye. "I don't like being ignored, Vincent." His expression darkens and he jerks away.

"Deal with it." I clench my jaw and resist the urge to throw a punch in his general direction as I throw my hair over my shoulder and stomp away..

"What's wrong, Fang?" Vanille frowns when I flop down onto the carpet in she and Yuffie's room.

"Oh you know, Vincent's bein all angsty again."

"Psh, he's always like that," Yuffie waves me off.

"Honestly, how do you do it?" I groan, laying back with a thud.

"Eh, you just annoy him until he tells you to go away. I've actually gotten him to yell at me a few times!"

"... Good job, I guess?"

"Well I think he's had it hard, so we should make him happy again," Vanille beams, sitting next to me. Yuffie scoffs.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be setting up a few pranks, if you don't mind."

"Is she always like that?" I raise an eyebrow at Vanille. She shrugs and lays her head against my shoulder.

"How am I to know?"

Not going to lie, Vincent's bed is really comfortable. It also smells like him, which in one word, is _AMAZING_. With the best emphasis possible. I wake up with my hair a wild mess, not that it's ever anything but wild, and the long tail of the cloth attached to my shoulder tangled around my legs. I wrestle my way from the bed and force myself to stand and stretch. When I open my door and step into the hall, still half asleep. The smell of coffee floats to my nostrils and I see Vincent tiredly leaning against the counter. His crimson eyes flicker up to mine and I raise an eyebrow. Silently, he reaches up and moves a piece of my hair over. Then he jerks his hand away and looks at the machine, his blush evident with his cape missing.

"Sorry. It was bothering me."

"It's fine. My head feels a little more balanced now," I give him a relaxed smile.

"Coffee?" He offers once the machine beeps.

"Gotta drink it all before Vanille and the devil wake up." Vincent laughs to himself silently, a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

"I believe the name you called her was 'Yuffs'."

"Nah, now she's the devil," I roll my eyes.

"Thank you for understanding my pain."

"... Don't make this feel like therapy," I say finally, taking a sip out of my mug. He raises an eyebrow.

"You don't want anything in it..?"

"Ew, no!" I crinkle my nose. "That ruins the flavor."

"... Alright," he blinks at me before doing whatever gross thing people put in their coffee. I like it black. Just plain. Natural.

"Morning Vincent!" Vanille says cheerfully. Yuffie's absence puts me and Vincent on edge, but I shrug it off and finish off my coffee, heading to my room to sleep a little longer. I'm weird like that. I get up, get some coffee, and go back to sleep for about half an hour before actually being awake.

My face doesn't feel right when I wake up. I blink and stand going to the bathroom and looking at my reflection.

"YUFFIE!" I scream, angrily grabbing my spear, ready to kill something, and storming out of the room. I push past Vincent, who was going to my room after hearing me yell. When he sees my spear (or maybe it was my skin?), his eyes widen and he hurries after me. The ninja bursts into laughter when she sees me and Vanille squeaks, hiding from my fury. Yuffie's giggles stop abruptly when I slam her up against the wall by her throat.

"What the..!" I start, but someone pulls me off her. I struggle to free myself from Vincent's grasp, but he just pulls me after him. I scream empty threats to Yuffie at random, wrestling against the vampire man's hold. I finally break free and rush toward her again. Vince has me pinned against the wall in moments, hands crushing my arms to the hallway wall.

"Let her go," he mutters. "She's nothing but trouble."

"Yuffie! Get your butt over here so I can kick it to the grave!" I yell, ignoring him.

"Fang," he hisses, his warm breath fanning over my face. "Relax."

"But she wrote..."

"Yes, I know. And we both know it's not true," he says, avoiding my eyes._ He looks kinda sad._

"But..!"

"Go take a shower," he sighs. "I will talk to her. You've probably already made her pee herself." I nearly laugh at the sound of those words coming from Vincent of all people and pull out of his grasp, going to the shower. I glare at my reflection once more. The redness of my cheeks makes the random doodles stand out a little more, but I flush a little more when I read the words scrawled across my forehead._ ❤Fang loves Vinnie!❤_ Yeah, right.

...l...

I almost rip Yuffie's throat out multiple times over the next four days. Every time Vincent is there to stop me, dragging me to his old room, now mine, and holding the door knob tightly until I calm down. She spray painted my spear hot pink, temporarily dyed my reddish tips green, and set off a gunshot noise when I entered the apartment after a walk. I nearly stabbed her for that one, but Vincent literally threw me over his shoulder and tossed me onto my bed, giving me a lecture about attacking Yuffie.

Now I'm sitting on the couch glaring at a suspiciously silent Yuffie. Vincent remains alert while reading some cheesy romance novel and Vanille plays with little lightning sparks in her hands. If only I had elemental magic. Yuffie would be a very roasted child.

"Cmon Vanille. I'm bored." Yuffie yawns, leading my practical sister to their room.

A while later, Vanille runs out of the room bawling. I stand instantly, ready to beat the crap out of Yuffie, but Vanille hugs me tightly before I can move anywhere, her tears soaking my shirt. I can feel Vincent watching us and I hold her back by her shoulders and look into her deep green eyes.

"What wrong, Missy?"

"I-I had a d-dream about the wh-whole R-Ragnarock thing," she stutters over her sobs. I sigh and hold her to me tightly. I should've known that whole crisis would bring her cursed nightmares back.

"Vanille? Where the heck did you go? You just up and left and now... Your crying?! You've got to be kidding me," Yuffie rambles. "Gawd, such a baby."

I don't care if she's young. I don't care if Vincent shoots me. No one makes fun of Vanille. I've already slammed my fist into Yuffie's face by the time Vincent is on her feet, and have had knife buried in my arm, but I just hit her again.

"Fang!" Vanille squeals and I feel someone try to lift me off the stupid little ninja... Wait, since when I was I on top of her? Anyway, it doesn't work because I'm too busy punching Yuffie. In my anger, I don't realize that Vincent has turned me around and I accidentally hit him too. He just sighs deeply and pulls me toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" I shout when he yanks the short blade from my arm harshly, blood gushing from the deep wound.

"That was payback for the black eye I am going to get," he says flatly, opening up the medicine cabinet to reveal gauze and all that crap.

"I can take care of myself," I pull my arm from his grasp.

"You're right handed."

"Huh?" I frown.

"You're right handed. It will be hard for you to wrap it with your left hand."

"Well aren't you observant?" I laugh darkly. "Go take care of the little demon."

"I believe Vanille has already cured her of her injuries." I huff and rip the gauze from his hand before unraveling it and awkwardly attempting to wrap my cut. He finally rolls his eyes and takes it back, revealing a glowing green orb in his hands.

"Cure materia," he clarifies before casting a spell on me. "It only heals so much."

"Whatever," I attempt to get the bandages back, hiding them behind my back before he can take them again. His jaw sets in determination as he reaches around me to get them, but I side step with a confident smirk. He sends that smirk right back at me and swivels me around so that I'm cornered against the wall. His arms block any escape and I practically growl in frustration.

"I believe that belongs to me?" He says cockily. I force my angered demeanor down and give him a sly smile.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Fang," he groans.

"What?" I grin, ignoring the fact that he's getting dangerously close._ No! No gauze for you, Vince! _

"Let me help you."

"Nope."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nuh-uh."

"I got stuck with the most difficult woman in the world."

"You got that right."

"Fang, just please.."

"Hey guys, I think..." Vanille opens the door. "Oh! Um... I'll come back later, I suppose."

Vincent uncorners me in less than a millisecond, but Vanille's already run off. I groan and try to ignore the redness of my face as it practically glows off the mirror. Vincent stares out the door in silence a few moments before speaking up.

"I will leave you to dress your wound then," he mutters without so much as looking my way before leaving the room. I sigh and look at my very noticeable blush. _But what if I want to be annoying until you take care of it? _

**AW :) **


	10. The Broken

~Snow's POV~

"Sazh," I groan, pulling my pillow up over my head as the man across the hall's alarm go off. "Some of us like to sleep past six thirty in the morning."

"Tell me about it," Cloud grumbles from the floor. "This has been going on for three days. I'm losing sleep over the anticipation of the stupid alarm."

"Not all of us are pilots," I whine into my pillow.

"Sazh! Shut it off!" He calls. Moments later, the beeping stops and we sigh with relief. Turns out, Cloud had a condo he hadn't used in awhile near the old Shinra building. Tifa, Light, and Hope are staying at the bar. Vincent has Yuffie, Vanille, and Fang. And Cloud has me, Dajh, and Sazh to serve.

"Get up, lazies!" Dajh swings the door open. "Daddy says you're gonna get fat if you sleep too much! 'specially Snow!"

"Hey! It's all muscle, little man!" I insist. He giggles and leaves the room, happy to have bothered us. With really no chance of falling back asleep, I throw my blankets to the side and tug my shirt and hat on. I went through so much crap with Cloud about how I look without the stupid thing in my head. Why else would I wear it? I have a total dork look and I rock it. Wink wink.

"Hey Spiky," I call to my fellow blonde. He groans and opens his glowing eyes. "Get up or Sazh will literally drag you around until you get a bad rug burn."

"I'm up," he says quickly, tugging his shirt on too and heading toward the bathroom. I smirk and stand in the doorway.

"So how much gel does it take to get your hair like that?"

"None," he shakes his head wildly, his mussed up spikes rearranging perfectly. _What?! _

"... I swear you must have a wig on," I shake my head and leave the room to go to the kitchen. Sazh grins at me and Dajh bounces in circles.

"Finally awake, huh kid?"

"It's only been five minutes since you blasted an alarm!"

"A record too!" The pilot laughs at my face.

"Five minutes? Really?" Cloud exits the bathroom. "I had to do it in thirty seconds if I didn't want extra crap to do."

"Well not all of us were in the army, soldier boy," I roll my eyes.

"Does the Air Force count?" Sazh raises his eyebrows.

"Hey, Cid was in the Shinra Air Force," Cloud says randomly.

"That's nice," I shrug. I'm just not in a very good mood lately. I can't stop thinking about Serah, and every time I think about her, I end up mixing Tifa in there too and I just want her out. I want to think about my dead fiancé in peace. I absentmindedly hold up my necklace, the one identical to the one she wore. Cocoon... No longer a fal'cei made oasis, but a shattered crystal ball wandering through space. She shouldn't be dead. She had eternal life... Right? But I guess that doesn't mean you can't die.

"Yo, you alright kid?" Sazh breaks my thoughts. I blink and look back at him, his dark eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," I mutter and turn to go back to the bedroom.

"If this is about Serah..." He starts.

"I'm fine!" I yell back, now stomping. I sit down on the edge of my borrowed bed heavily and stare at the charm, lost in thought. I remember clearly the day that I proposed to her and gave her a matching necklace. The day she tried to break up with me because she was a l'cei. The day she awoke from her crystal slumber alongside me. How happy we were.

"Snow?" Cloud awkwardly and hesitantly jabs his head in. "Are you sure you're okay?" I shrug, not wanting to talk about it or bug someone else with my problems. Wonder how Light's getting through this.

"I guess. I mean, I'm not dying or anything. At least I'm alive, right?" The last sentence comes off way too bitterly for my liking.

"Being alive is different than really being alive," Cloud shakes his head.

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Lightning warned me that you're really slow," he huffs.

"Hey, I'm not-! Wait, when did you two talk about me?"

"I dunno?" He shrugs, expertly avoiding the question. "Anyway, what I meant was, if you're just living as in your heart is beating, then you're not... Living? I don't know how to explain this."

"No, I don't think you do," I sigh, looking back at the necklace I've managed to pull off and hold in my hand.

"What I'm trying to say is: don't be getting all sad on us and stuff, okay? I get that your planet exploded and someone there might have been important to you, but that's all in the past. The reason you're here is to get used to living on this planet. And all this came from Tifa a while back, by the way. I don't generally say crap like this."

"I thought you were being a little strange," I force a laugh. He laughs softly too, but I can tell its fake. Then his smile falls and he looks at me again.

"Look, I heard what happened to Serah, and I..."

"Don't."

"Can relate to that, sort of. You lose the person you were in love with, your planet as you know it falls apart, you have to keep going and stay strong for the others because they look up to you. I get it."

"I guess we're more alike than meets the eye, huh?"

"Guess so," he gives me a half smile. "You know, Vince can relate too."

"Wouldn't think so. I don't like to dress up like a vampire."

"It's... A long story, and not my job to tell it. But we're all really similar in a strange way."

"Hmm," I hum, standing. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Why don't we call every one and go get breakfast together? I don't like be separated from them for too long." Yup, I'm that needy friend

"Sounds like a plan," he nods, pulling out his phone. I frown at it and he pauses, not sure of why I'm looking at him funny. "What?"

"That's your phone?"

"Uh... Yeah? Why?"

"This is mine," I hold up the slim twig of a device.

"Wha... How do you dial?"

"Like this," I press the small power button and and a holographic dial pad appears.

"Whoa," his bright eyes widen. "That's cool."

"I guess," I shrug, putting it away. "I've grown up around them, so it's nothing significant to me."

"That's nice," he nods and dials up someone. "Hey Teef."_ Tifa._ I force down the feeling of wanted to see her again badly. "Why don't we all meet at that breakfast place that just opened a couple blocks away from the bar? Alright, see you soon then."

"She coming?" I ask hopefully. He eyes me, sensing my slight feelings toward her.

"Yeah. She's just waking Hope and Lightning up."

"Lucky," I groan. "They don't have Sazh waking them up at six in the morning."

"Come on, we'd better go tell him," he stands and nods for me to follow. I sigh and shove my feet into my large boots before leaving the room to see Sazh and Cloud talking.

"I only have my motorcycle, so I don't think that..."

"That's alright," Sazh waves him off. "I've got Brynhildr."

"... Who?"

"Nevermind," he shakes his head. "I've got a transforming car robot. And Snow's got the Shiva sisters. They turn into a motorcycle."

"Nice ladies," I comment brightly, stepping out into view. "Though, Nix's stilettos can be a real pain in the butt. Literally."

"Let's get going then," Cloud laughs quietly and we leave the condo, Dajh bouncing excitedly at the though of riding Brynhildr.

"Hold up. This is yours?" I gawk at the black and gold bike parked nearby. Cloud nods proudly.

"Traded a lifetime of free food and drinks from Tifa's bar for it." I frown at him and he waves me off. "She suggested it, not me." Mental notes run through my mind as I take in the unique vehicle. Looks like an oval-piston twin cylinder engine to me.

"Nice," I finally break out into a smile. "Sazh? You gonna get her out or what?"

"Who?" Cloud furrows his eyebrows.

"And you thought_ I_ was slow," I mutter. "Brynhildr."

"Oh."

"Alright sweetheart," Sazh mumbles and I chuckle. "Brynhildr!" The enormous female creature appears from the sky, weapon ready.

"Go gestault!" Dajh cheers. Brynhildr grunts and folds her limbs in until she's taken the from of the first orange race car Sazh is completely fascinated with.

"Alright, nice show," I grin at Cloud's utterly shocked and confused face. "Shiva!"_ Swimming in a bubble... Freezing the bubble... There we go! Breaking out of the bubble!_ Why do they have to make such a dramatic entrance? "Gestalt, please, ladies." Nix winks and her sister waves as they link together to from my ice powered bike. "Heck yeah!"

"That's... Amazing!" Cloud blinks. _Such a fan girl. I mean boy, totally meant to say boy. Yup!_

"Let's get going before their time runs out," Sazh calls, zooming off first with his son in the passenger seat.

"Does he know where he's going?" I raise an eyebrow. The blonde nods his head and pulls his shades on before climbing on his bike.

"I told him before you came out. Let's catch up while we can."

"Seems you know he's a crazy driver," I smirk, mounting my own. "Right now, all of my pity goes toward Dajh."

...l...

"That was so awesome!" Dajh says loudly just as Cloud and I zoom up.

"I win!" I announce. Cloud rolls his eyes.

"You were leaving a sharp trail of ice for the first half of the ride."

"Hey, not my fault the ladies don't like you," I tease.

"But I have over six thousand fan girls!" He protests.

"I bet Vincent has more than that. And he's pretty creepy." When I turn to tell the sisters they can go, I see some... creature running toward us with Fang, Vanille, and Yuffie on its back. Fang hops off first, shooting me a smug look like always, and pats the thing's head.

"Aw, what a good boy! You're so cute!" I laugh and shake my head._ Strange woman._ Cloud laughs too, but not for the same reason. The animal glares at her with his golden eyes, waiting patiently for Vanille and Yuffie to dismount. When it stands up on its two hind feet, I see that the creature looks like something painted in a pyramid, and his tattered red skirt thing looks very familiar. I just can't place it.

"Don't make him bite you, Fang," Vanille giggles. The creature rolls its eyes and wanders off around the side of the diner building. Moments later, Vincent walks toward us, cape fluttering behind.

"Where'd the doggy go?" Fang coos. Vincent shoots her the scariest glare I've ever seen, but she doesn't look fazed.

"I would appreciate it if you did not call me 'cute' or treat me like an animal."

"But you were an animal," she sneers back.

"No, Galian was an animal," he raises an eyebrow.

"Duh!" Yuffie says loudly. Fang takes a challenging step toward her and Vincent instantly grabs her arm and jerks her back to where she was before.

"I'm not a puppy, Vincent. I know not to kill the kid," she yanks her arm from his grip.

"You didn't seem to know that yesterday."

"She was picking on Vanille!"

"You tried to choke her after I pulled you away for punching her a many times."

"So? She's alive, ain't she?"

"That is not the point."

"Let's just go inside," Cloud interrupts, opening the door. "Tifa and the others are bound to be in there anyway."

"Hope! What the heck!" I hear Tifa squeal. Lightining laughs and Hope just smirks to himself proudly.

"What'd he do?" I grin, stopping at the side of the table. Tifa groans and wipes her face off with a paper napkin.

"Hope spit his milk all over me."

"Light said something funny!" Did she now?

"What did she say?" I raise an eyebrow. Tifa turns bright red and Lightning shakes her head, lips pursed. "Oookay."

"Snow!" Cloud waves me over to the table he, Sazh, and Dajh are sitting at. Lightning clears her throat and nods her head at an awkward angle. I blink and furrow my eyebrows. Tifa and Hope just continue to chat. She rolls her blue eyes and cough-speaks.

"Sit down," is what I translate her coughing fit into. Still confused, I glance at Tifa and then back at her. She nods. _Oh._

"You mind if I sit here?" I smile at Tifa.

"Of course not! I've missed my wall!"

"I'm not a wall," I scoff, sitting beside her.

"Suuuuure you're not," she teases. "Just like Lightning loves coffee, right?" Light scoffs.

"How do you survive," I shake my head. "Strange people."

"Hey, at least I'm not ten feet tall," Tifa elbows me.

"I am not ten feet tall," I frown. "I am six foot seven, thank you very much."

"Which is a foot taller than me, so therefore, you are ten feet tall."

"... Fine. Whatever," I sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Hope exclaims. "Tifa only feeds us fruit and peanut butter sandwiches."

"You can't starve kids, Tifa," I tease, nudging her with my shoulder. "It's not nice."

"I'm a growing boy!" Hope adds playfully.

"Oh poor you," Lightning rolls her eyes.

**SO NOTHING MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. MOSTLY DIALOGUE. SAWEE :( BUT THERE IS MORE TIFAxSNOW NEXT, SO KEEP THOSE LISTENING EARS ON!**

**... OR READING EYES, WHATEVER. **


	11. The Meltdown

~Tifa's POV~

"So Light, do you think maybe the good fal'cei might be putting your world together? Like a new one?"

"I dunno," she shrugs. "I don't really think it's possible, but you never know."

"I don't think I'd want to go back," Snow yawns, full with his long arms stretched along the back of the booth we're sitting it. "I mean... With what happened and all." He looks down at the table with a frown.

"Hey," I bump my shoulder against him. "At least you've got all us weirdos to keep you company."

"Yeah," he scoffs with a grin directed toward Lightning. She rolls her eyes and looks at Hope.

"So kid, when're you gonna fess up to Teef?"

"Huh?" I furrow my eyebrows and Hope's eyes go wide.

"Er... I kinda, uh... I broke that antique vase thing that was in the room."

"It's okay," I smile at him even though on the inside I'm beating him up. Snow raises an eyebrow at me and Lightning hums something to herself under her breath, glancing back at the other tables every so often._ Usually Cloud's. So she wasn't lying. _

~Previous Day~

"Come on, Light! You're a female, there's always someone you think is attractive," I beg, scrubbing the dinner dishes.

"There's no one!" She insists, but the pink tinge of her cheeks gives her away.

"Oh come on," I groan. "You can tell me anything."

"Who do you think is attractive then," she shoots back. We feel like middle schoolers in some strange crush argument.

"But I don't..." I start, blushing.

"Yes you do!"

"You have to tell me first," I cross my arms stubbornly.

"I just... Feel kinda bad about it," she looks around awkwardly.

"Who!?"_ I'm an owl. _

"..."

"Light, you have to..."

"Cloud."

"What?!" My eyes widen. "Really?" She nods, still looking down. "Why would you feel bad?"

"Snow said you two had something going on."

"And I told Snow we didn't," I roll my eyes.

"I bet that's who you think about all the time, huh?" She smirks.

"Uh..." I blush. "So what do you think of dessert?"

"I'm gonna go call your boyfriend now," she sneers, waltzing up the stairs.

"No!" I yell, running after her.

~Present Day~

"Teef? You okay?" Snow breaks me from my thoughts. I realize it looked like it was staring at him and blush.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's fine," he smiles. "Just quit daydreaming about me, it's creepy."

"What!?" I shriek, looking at Lightning. She purses her lips together and shakes her head.

"... Well you were just zoned out and staring awkwardly into my eyes, so unless you were trying to hypnotize me, I assumed you were daydreaming. I didn't realize how offensive that would be."

"N-no. I didn't... You're fine," I stutter, turning even redder._ Pull yourself together, Tifa!_ I casually lean over to take a sip of water.

"I know I am," he winks. I choke on my drink and Lightning bursts out laughing. "What?" Hope smirks when he realizes what's going on and shakes his head when Snow gives him a questioning look. "You alright, Teef?"

"Y-" I break off coughing again. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Yes, I know you are to," he teases. "But I meant are you done choking."

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Didn't want you to die on me after not even knowing you for a week."

"So she can die after two weeks?" Hope smirks.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't have my buddy," he squishes me to him tightly in some sort of strange hug.

"Snow... I can't breathe."

"I'm not letting go," he murmurs. I groan and struggle out of his hold.

"Let's all go do something," Yuffie can be heard whining across the room. Vincent sighs and Fang gives her a death glare.

"I'm not doing anything with you, brat."

"I'm not a brat!" She screams. "You're the one that can't control her temper!"

"Heck no I can't, not around you!"

"Vinnie! She's gonna punch me again!"

"You punched her?" Cloud blinks at her.

"Dang right I did! And I'll do it again right now if you don't knock it off!"

"What did she even do?" I mutter. Snow shrugs.

"Doesn't take much to tick Fang off."

"Yeah, well if Vanille wasn't such a baby.." Yuffie sneers.

"What does Vanille have to do with this," Hope sighs. "Honestly, I can't stand that girl."

"That's it!" Fang thunders, her quick standing knocking her chair back to the floor. Vincent massages his face with a groan and Yuffie smirks up at the woman.

"Can't catch me!" She giggles, ducking under Fang and pushing her back before sprinting out of the diner. The flustered brunette ends up tripping over her own feet after getting shoved and awkwardly lands on Vincent. He jumps, but quickly recovers as he grips her arms tightly, preventing her from chasing after the young and annoying ninja. When she almost breaks free, he moves his arms to around her waist so that it looks like he's hugging her._ Aw!_ I mentally coo.

"Vince, let go, you pervert!" Crimson eyes roll in my direction and I bite back a giggle as she struggles in his arms. Snow chuckles and looks at me, icy eyes full of happiness. So pretty...

"Okay, the eye gazing is kinda creepy," Hope clears his throat. We both blush and look away, Lightning smirking and Hope winking at me.

"VINCENT!" Fang shrieks again. "LET ME GO CLAW HER EYEBALLS OUT!"

"I'd rather not."

"Fang, please don't be so violent," Vanille begs her, laying a hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"I'll take note of that in case there are any murder reports tomorrow," the owner of this place says sarcastically.

"I'll kill you and Vincent too!" He cringes and ducks behind the counter as she chucks a napkin contianer at him, face dark red in anger.

"Vince," Snow says slowly. "Let her punch something. Now."

"What?" Vincent frowns._ I bet he likes holding her. Wink wink, nudge nudge._

"She's gonna blow!" Sazh chuckels. Good thing we're the only ones here.

"Vincent," Fang seethes through her teeth. "Let me go now or I will destroy every building in this freaking world." I shudder at the sound of her voice as she threatens. Vincent sighs and let's her go. She stomps out of the place.

"She's gonna go murder Yuffie..." Cloud says. We all awkwardly sit in silence, awaiting their return. When the doors finally swing open, Yuffie is holding a bloodied paper towel to her nose and is covered in black and blue bruises. I gape at her and Snow groans, rubbing his face tiredly. Fang walks in next, three long claw marks trailing down her cheek. She stares ahead blankly, heading toward Vincent. Surprising (and kind of scaring) us, she climbs onto his lap, legs handing off either side, and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. Suddenly, she bursts into hysterical sobs. Everyone from Pulse groans loudly.

"Not again," Hope whines.

"You were too late Vince," Snow sighs. "Time for a Fang meltdown."

Vincent awkwardly sits there as the woman drenches his black leather garments in tears. _Um.._. Lightning sighs.

"Vanille, can you do anything?"

"No," the orange haired girl shakes her head, pigtails bouncing. "She won't stop until you comfort her, either." Even more awkward. Vincent blinks and looks back down at Fang. We can all clearly read his expression: _Why me?_ To make it easier for him, I turn away to Light.

"So what should we do today?" Everyone follows my example, though I watch out of the corner of my eye as Vincent slowly relaxes and rubs small circles on her back as he mutters something. Fang shakes her head and he sighs, saying something else. Aw. I smile. I totally ship them.

"I think me, you, and Fang should all go somewhere so that I can talk to you guys about something," she gives me a hinting smile and I blush. Snow raises an eyebrow and studies me.

"Why does she turn red every time you say something like that?"

"Girl stuff," Light smirks at me and bury my face in my hands.

"Hang on, is this a 'who can make her blush more' contest? I will win, just watch," Snow clears his throat and grabs my wrists to uncover my face. "Tifa, I really really like your eyes. They're very pretty." Even though he's just messing around, I turn even darker, my stomach flipping. "See?! I win!"

"Aw, how cute," Hope rolls his eyes. "Can you guys go have your girl talk so that Tifa doesn't explode from her 'crush-nerves'?" I choke on air when he says that and Snow frowns at me. Shoot.

"Quit bothering her, Hope," Light rolls her eyes. "Fine," he groans.

"Cmon Fang!" I call to the woman, cheeks still burning. She doesn't budge, just makes a whining noise and snuggles deeper into Vincent's chest. I swear he's blushing, pale cheeks tinged red.

"Why not?" Lightning demands, putting her hands on her hips. Cloud looks over at us, blondblonde eyebrow raised. I shrug.

"He smells good," she mumbles. Now I know for sure that Vincent is blushing. Hope covers his mouth to keep from bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"Er..." Vince looks at me for help. I shake my head in confusion.

"Hey Fang!" Hope yells suddenly. "Vincent's waiting for you outside!"

"Hmm?" She pops her head up and looks at us. "Wait, why am I on Vamps

"No idea," Vincent grumbles.

"Sorry Vin," she pats his chest, suddenly remembering. "I'm strange."

"Yes, I noticed."

"So no hard feelings?"

"About you crying?" He raises and eyebrow. Her expression darkens and she grabs either side of his face, squishing his cheeks to make his mouth look like fish lips. He blinks at her blankly like he always does when caught by surprise.

"You will not speak of this."

"I won't," he tries to say with his face squished up weirdly.

"Good," she pats his cheek and slides off his lap. "See ya, Vince!" Then she's gone. Snow chuckles and gives me a cheerful wave before I leave behind Light.

"Fang?" I look for the brunette. She groans and tugs at the roots of her hair.

"Why me?!"

"Chill out," Lightning rolls her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What the heck I just did!"

"Which was..?"

"Did you not just see that?!" She shrieks. Wow Fang. Chill.

"Why does it matter?" Light raises one eyebrow in confusion.

"Because! I just sobbed all over some guy, Vincent at that, and then admitted that he smells good!"

"Does he?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yes... But that's beside the point!"

"The point is that you liiiiiike him," I tease. She shakes her head wildly.

"No! Why him?!"

"We're walking back to the Seventh Heaven," Light grabs both of our arms and pulls us after her. "And having one of those dreaded girl talks."

**I HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE WHATSOEVER WHAT JUST HAPPENED. DON'T ASK. THIS WAS STRANGE ENOUGH AND I'M FULLY AWARE THAT I'M REALLY LACKING IN CLOUDxLIGHTNING. I PLAN TO FIX THAT SOON ;)**

APOLOGIES FOR OOC-NESS :)


	12. The Worrier

**SORRY IT'S LIKE SEVEN HOURS LATE :D**

~Cloud's POV~

Vanille shrieks as Hope spits a mouthful of watermelon seeds at her, making me and Snow laugh. It's been a couple of hours since the girls returned from the Seventh Heaven, and Sazh thought it would be nice to have a picnic of sorts for lunch. And I thought he and Cid would've gotten along...

"Hope! I will get you for that!" She whines, chasing the mischievous teen. Sazh chuckles and sits down beside me.

"So how's life, boys?"

"I should be asking you that," I grin at him. "My planet didn't just explode."

"True," he nods. "I'm doin fine, and Dajh doesn't mind. I think Fang might miss the wild though."

"You know, she seems a little... attached to Vincent," I smirk, bringing up this morning. "And who would've thought that he has a wanderlust like no one else I know?"

"She's avoiding him now," Snow laughs at Fang, who carefully walks in a full half circle just to avoid running into her dark housemate.

"Looks like Light's being solitary again," Sazh nods toward the woman standing off by herself near the edge of a short ledge. Heh, that rhymed. _You're an idiot, Cloud._ I don't disagree, head voice.

"Is she always like that?" I cock my head to the side as I take the nice sight in.

"She always found a way to keep her distance wherever we went," the dark man shrugs. "Just the way she is, I guess. Even on the train ride that started it all, she was standoffish."

"I would be too," I tease, nudging him with my shoulder. "You're pretty scary."

"Terrifying," Snow chips in sarcastically.

"Great to know," Sazh rolls his eyes.

I laugh to myself and stand. A short distance off, Vanille and Tifa and are chatting, Hope and Yuffie trying out their magic skills. Dajh naps on the blanket to my right, Fang lying on her back while she watches the clouds. Vincent sits in the shade even farther off, but I can see his crimson eyes glowing as he stares at the brunette, lost in thought. I smirk and head toward him.

"Hey Vince," I plop down about a foot away. I know he likes space.

"Hello Cloud," he responds politely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thanks. You?"

"... Alright, I suppose," he says after a few moments. Leave it to him to make it gloomy.

"What's up?"

"I believe it is the sky," the corners of his mouth quirk into a tiny smirk.

"Look at you being a smart alec," I grin. "No really, what's wrong? You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something."

"It is nothing for you to worry about," he shakes his head, dark bangs falling in front of his pale face. "Chaos is only disturbing me with his thoughts."

"Oh."

"..."

I look over at Fang again with a hidden smile. Chaos must be bugging him about her then.

"Did you ever really piece together what happened this morning?"

"I was hoping you would not bring that up," he huffs. "But I have not even tried to figure it out."

"She seemed a little confused."

"Or delusional." I chuckle at his addition to the conversation and ignore Snow's confused stare. I can see Vincent's own amusement sparkling in his eyes as he looks at her again. Fang frowns at us and then glares at the sky again. She probably knows we're talking about her.

"Well, if she does go crazy, at least we know that you smell good," I laugh, standing.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Cloud," he shakes his head, hiding his smile behind his ridiculously long hair. "I believe she said amazing."

I end up laughing all the way to Lightning. Sounds like a song... _Don't even start, Cloud._ I suppress a silent laugh at my thoughts and wander up behind Light until I'm at her side gazing at the view she's staring out into. The ocean laps at the shore in the distance, no longer gray or dead. No pollution or mako drain into it now. A little to the right rest the ruins of Midgar. Once a great city, now just rubble on the ground. Like one great big monument. At least Reeve's trying to rebuild it all.

"Hey," I say finally. Lightning doesn't respond, only keeps looking out at the horizon. "Uh, you like the view?" I continue awkwardly.

"It's... Nice," she mumbles.

"Yeah." She sighs and sits down on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest. With nothing else to do, I simply sit too, Snow probably snickering at my apparent discomfort. Something about this girl is extremely... Threatening? No... It's something else, I just can't put my finger on it.

"She would love this." She says suddenly, a gust of wind blowing her hair into her face.

"Who?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"My sister."

"Did she wind up here too!?" My eyes widen. If we forgot anyone back there...

"No," she waves my off with a slightly sad laugh. "She died in a car accident. Only six hours before Pulse blew too... That just seems too... Coincidental for me."

"How?" I frown. How are car accidents and worlds exploding connected?

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right, that's all. Why did we end up here instead of blowing up like everyone else? There were plenty of other accomplished l'cei on Pulse."

"Because you saved the planet maybe?"

"No," she shakes her head. "There's some one messing with us. I... I don't know who it is, but I just have this overwhelming feeling that it is." I hear her sniff and frown. Lightning didn't strike me as someone that cries at all. "And it's that stupid hope that maybe I'll just wake up and be at home, Serah will be there with Snow and it will all be normal again."_ I miss home too._ Shoving my thoughts down, I sigh.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never met Zack." She doesn't say anything, so I press on. "If I hadn't have met him in SOLDIER, I wouldn't have to care that I let he or his girlfriend die. I wouldn't have to worry about forgiveness or all that crap. I'd be free." The sun slides down under the horizon before she speaks again.

"Serah," she looks up at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if she's a star or something, watching what I'm doing and screaming 'No stop, you idiot!' at the top of her lungs," she laughs to herself. I smile at her lifted attitude and glance back toward the group. They look ready to go home.

"Hey Light?" I look back at the woman beside me. "I think everyone wants to go home."

"Then go home," she says, suddenly irritated.

"I didn't say I. I just meant them," I smirk, nodding toward them. She looks back and scowls.

"Go home!"

"Yay!" Snow cheers. Vincent stands from his shady spot, looking at me for a moment before taking long, fluid strides toward Fang, who's still laying on the ground. He sticks out his unarmored hand as an offering to help her up._ Don't think we didn't just see you blush, Fang._ She easily pulls herself up and sulks away to the group, leaving the poor guy behind. He raises his dark eyebrows at me and I over exaggerate a shrug.

"So," I turn to Light once they're gone. "What did you want to do since you don't want to go back to Tifa's?"

"Go for a walk maybe? Explore? I hate not knowing exactly where I am all the time."

"Okay," I laugh. We walk back to the city and wander through the empty streets, occasionally talking about our surroundings. Eventually, we end up in Aeris's church in the ruins of Sector Five. Just two months ago, this place was full of my materia and gauze from my Geostigma. A splotchy scar on my arm is all that remains in memory of the disease. Lightning looks up at the ceiling, the hole in the top revealing the stars.

"Is this the place that all the kids were cured?"

"Yeah," I nod, walking toward the pool in the center of the room. "That's the Lifestream. Aeris and Zack live there now."

"Sephiroth too?" She asks skeptically. I shrug.

"I like to believe he's in Hell." She smiles and shakes her head, smoothly stepping over the warm greenish liquid. I watch as she hesitantly brushes her fingers over their surface, jerking back suddenly when the water begins to glow.

"It's fine," I step up beside her. "It always does that when someone doesn't have the Lifestream flowing through them."

"People on your planet don't all have it?" She cocks her head to the side.

"Not all of us were injected," I shake my head with a sad smile. "Though those who didn't evacuate soon enough before meteor were exposed just enough to have it inside. Most of the people with mako got Geostigma."

"Is that what this is from?" She brushes her fingers over my upper arm. I nod and look back at the pool. Sitting on the old wooden planks, I reach down and dip my hand in. Always so warm.

"See? No reaction. I've got mako running through my veins."

"Hmm. So what's it doing to me?" She frowns as it glows on her fingers again.

"Analyzing you. I know, it sounds crazy, right? Well, remember how I told you guys about Jenova?" She nods. "The planet now decides if it should destroy alien things or not." Light instantly yanks her hand out, making me laugh. "Don't worry, it can read you intentions. They know you come in peace."

"They?" She raises an eyebrow. She must think I'm insane.

"The Ancients."

"Oh. Like Aeris?"

"Yeah. She was the last." I blink and look down at the Lifestream, frowning suddenly to myself. I wonder... "You know, sometimes I could call Aeris and Zack in here for just a little bit."

"Really?" Now she's certain that I'm crazy.

"Yeah. Hang on, I'll see if they're still awake."_ This isn't gonna work..._

I slide into the water with all of my clothes still on, the weight of the fabric nonexistent. Lightning's eyes widen and she reaches forward to pull me out.

"Are you insane?!"

"Hang on, I'll be back in just a moment," I give her a smile before sucking in a breath and sinking under. Forcing my eyes open, I look around the greenish haze.

Nothing..._ Zack! Aeris! I've got a friend here! _

Eventually, my lungs burn so badly that I emerge from the water, gasping for air as I push my dripping hair from my face. Lightning yelps in surprise and jumps back, landing on her butt. I laugh at her as she scowls.

"You scared me! I thought you weren't coming back up!"

"How long was I down?" I blink up at her.

"Like ten minutes!"

"A record!" I tease.

"A record?! You scared me to death!"

"Light, mako enhancements, remember?" I remind her with a smirk.

"Oh whatever!" She snaps at me, mad that I made her show emotion. I laugh again and shake my head. Suddenly, I feel a sharp tug on my boot, and I grip to the floor boards to stay up, earning me a splinter.

"Ah!" I yell, losing my grip and getting yanked under. My eyes fly open and I ready my hands for a fight...

"Zack?!" I forget that I'm underwater and clap a hand over my mouth. My friend smirks and stands up on the pool floor as if it's normal ground.

"Hey Chocohead. Aeris is coming in a couple of minutes. Got us out of bed for this you know, so this girl outta be special!" I roll my eyes, which I just know are like light bulbs by now, and move to go back up.

"How about you give her a good scare? Ya know, like we did in Shinra!" He pulls me down again, resting a hand on my shoulder. My lungs instantly feel refilled and I nod with a slight smirk. He chuckles and blows a bunch air bubbles up to the surface before mock saluting me and going limp, ghostly body floating up. Even in death, they haunt me. Moments later, I hear a muffled gasp. She won't be able to tell the difference between us in the dark for a few moments.

"Cloud?!" I'm starting to feel bad..

"Well aren't you the devil?" I hear a cheerful voice beside me. I whip around as well as I can in water, spotting the brunette beauty I once loved behind me. I shrug with a smirk, looking back up at Zack. He winks at us as a hand tugs him out. Aeris rolls her sea green eyes and frowns at me playfully.

"You are a terrible person Cloud." Her small hand grips my wrist as she drags me up, her friendly nature leading her to make me apologize. We break the surface and I spit a fountain of sweet Lifestream liquid from my mouth. Lightning jumps and turns wildly toward us, a grinning Zack standing to her right as she points her gun at him. I burst out in a quiet laugh and Aeris glares at me, shoving me slightly.

"I'm sorry about the boys," she sighs, climbing out. "They're real pains sometimes."

"Cloud!" Light shrieks angrily, holstering her weapon and yanking me out, dripping wet. I shake the water from my hair and grin down at her. She shakes her head and roughly pulls me into a hug, holding me tight around the waist with her head resting under my chin. I blush and look over at Zack. He beams cheekily and I scoff, hugging her back. Then she reels back and punches me straight in the nose. I stumble back while Aeris gasps and Zack bursts into hysterical laughter.

"You jerk! You made me worry! I told you not to do that again!"

"It was Zack's..!" I start, but she shakes her head.

"Don't... Don't do that! I thought you were dead."

"Hi! I'm Zack, Cloud's friend!" Zack sticks his hand out.

"... Aren't you both dead?"

"Yeah," the two say simultaneously.

"Fair enough," she shrugs, shaking his hand.

"How long do we have this time?" I ask Aeris, trying to staunch the blood flow from my nose.

"Well since you two cut it in half with your pranking," she scowls with her hands on her hips. "We only have ten more minutes. I'm too tired to keep up this energy stuff."

"Wow Aeris," Zack laughs. "You didn't tell me it was that time of the month again."

"Zack!" She shrieks. He just chuckles and shakes his head, looking back at Light.

"So you're Lightning? Nice to know you're here with my Chocohead."

"Huh?" Lightning looks at me and I groan.

"Don't listen to him. He's annoying."

"And your best friend!"

"Nah, I preferred Sephy over you.."

"Now that's just downright mean," he pouts, crossing his arms.

"Don't waste out time any longer," Aeris interrupts. "Now Lightning, what's your favorite color?"

"Sorry about your nose," Light apologizes after my ghost friends disappear.

"It's alright," I wave her off. "Mako really helps."

"Are you sure?" She frowns, leaning forward to get a better look.

"It's just a bloody nose, Light," I wave her hands away.

"But it's still bleeding!"

"It'll slow. You just hit hard."

"Let me heal it," she demands. I roll my eyes with an exasperated groan.

"Fine. But I don't get why you're do persistent."

She doesn't reply, only gathers up the magic into her hand and sends it my way. I can feel the sweet relief of a cure spell work its way through me and my nose moving back to it's normal position. Good. I wouldn't be amazingly beautiful if I had a broken nose. _Gosh, Cloud. So vain._ I was born beautiful, what can I say?_ That you sound like Reno?_ OH SHUT UP!

"Snow is probably wondering where I am," I sigh after the spell fades. "I'll walk with you back to Tifa's."

"I can go by my.."

"There are tons of creeps out here at night, mostly drunk ones. Let me go with you," I stand. She nods reluctantly and follows me down the sidewalk. Edge isn't too far from here, and my condo is just a block away from the bar. A convenient place if I can't use my bike for some reason.

"Goodnight Cloud," Light says stiffly, opening the bar door.

"Night. See you later." She mutters something and shuts the door loudly. What did I do? Shrugging, I continue home. Light will be Light, and not even I can change that.

**TA-DA! TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE SOME CLOUDxLIGHTNING! YOU'RE WELCOME ;) ANYWAY, UP NEXT IS MY PERSONAL FAVORITE POV, FANG. GOTTA LOVE HER. SHE'S LIKE FEMALE CID HIGHWIND. **

**OH YEAH! TODAY I FINALLY BEAT EMERALD AND RUBY WEAPON (KEEP IN MIND I'VE HAD THIS ONE ACCOUNT ON FF7 FOR FOUR YEARS) AND I KICKED BUTT! RUBY DIDNT EVEN GET ONE HIT ON ME! SKILLZ! I'M FINALLY GONNA BEAT THE GAME! **

**NOW I'M SAD... I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER :'( **


	13. The Truth

~Fang's POV~

I'm so tired by the time we get to Vincent's apartment that I just trudge over to the couch and flop down onto it. My heavy eyelids close instantly and I ignore Yuffie's complaints about me being lazy. Vincent sighs loudly and shakes his head, taking his gun out of his holster and laying it on the counter. I force my eyes open a tiny bit just see what's happening as the two younger girls skip for their room, chattering sleepily. The ebony haired man in fastens his shredded red cloak and hangs it by the door as always._ This is so awkward... _

"Fang." I remain perfectly still, breathing controlled and body relaxed. That's always the perfect way to convince someone that you're asleep. "Fang," he tries again with an exasperated sigh. Nothing. Not gonna get a reaction from me, pretty boy. "Yuffie is teasing Vanille again."

"What?!" I sit up straight and he smirks. "I'm going to kill you one of these days, Vincent Valentine."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Was that a challenge?" I raise an eyebrow and turn so that my back is facing the back of the couch.

"It is what you make it to be."

"Nice to know you speak modern English," I groan. "I was asleep for a thousand years and I speak more normal than you do."

"I must respect my elders," he smirks and I glare at him.

"Don't make me feel old, Valentine."

"That is not my given name, you know."

"Sorry Vinnie."

He chuckles softly to himself and leans back against the wall, arms crossed.

"Have you no last name then?"

"Trying to be Yoda, you are?" I fire back. His smirk broadens into a smile. "Not exactly. My whole name is Oerba yun Fang."

"Quite a mouthful."

"Not really, just strange for people like you that aren't from Pulse. Everyone else besides Vanille was from Cocoon."

"Another planet?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention when we explained this," I grumble. His smile reappears slightly and as he shakes his head.

"I was thinking of other things then."

"Yeah, whatever. Cocoon is a Fal'cei made planet in the sky to 'protect' people from Pulse. Supposedly, our home was hell, or something close," I clench my fists tightly. "None of those people had ever been there... Yet they decided to wage war on us because we were a danger. The Fal'cei... They had to choose a defender for their home. And so I became Ragnarock, a gigantic monster only called upon to destroy major threats.

"As Ragnarock, I failed to destroy the planet, only to create a massive hole in it. You've seen Snow's necklace?" He nods. "After that... Vanille and I went into some sort of crystal sleep. When we woke up on Cocoon, I sent Vanille off somewhere else to protect her. We eventually met up again with everyone else, but when we finally got back to Pulse... Everything was gone. Everyone we knew turned Cei'th that we had to kill, every house empty. I just... Is it wrong to hate people from Cocoon for what they did to Pulse?"

"... You hate your friends?"

"Somewhere down in there," I mutter softly, staring at my lap. "I despise them for what their people did to mine, even if it wasn't they themselves who did it."

Vincent doesn't say anything, only walks over to sit beside me on the couch. I glare down at the floor during the silence that consumes us. Why did I just tell him that? What if Vanille heard? Yuffie would tell all of them... Vincent doesn't care either way, he doesn't have any dang emotions.

"You and Yuffie are a lot alike in that way," he says finally. I look up at him. "She was born and raised in Wutai as royalty. When Shinra waged war in her land, they lost all of their honor. Now that town is merely a tourist spot. She secretly hated some of us for working with Shinra, me especially. I was a Turk, and Turks specialized in assassinations and such."

"So she hated you for doing your job?" I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"No. I was not awake for the war. But I my parents were Wutain and I worked for Shinra. The combination is somewhat criminal."

"Hmm."

Another awkward silence. I don't want to hate the others... It's just what they have done to Vanille's family, mine, all of our people... It's all gone because of that stupid war. Stupid Fal'cei. Stupid Cocoon! I hate everyone, everything. I hate myself. The world. The universe. I'm just so good at hiding it that not even Vanille can tell. And now this practical stranger knows that I have one true emotion: bitterness. I just want to feel something again.

But I do. When I'm around Vincent, I feel like I'm free to say what I like to, free to be who I am. He won't dislike me for it because he believes he has done so much worse. I try to force everything down during the day, but at night when I'm near him... It all just pushes itself up. I'm forced to think about how alive I feel now that I'm here. Is it so wrong to have these feelings after only knowing someone for not even a week yet? It doesn't feel right at all. Vincent must sense my inner turmoil, frowning.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shake my head and look absentmindedly at the wall across the room.

"There is something bothering you."

I don't reply, only begin to unstrap my sandals. I've had them on all day anyway, and they're growing uncomfortable. With a heavy sigh, Vincent lays a gloved hand on my shoulder. My head spins to look at him, and my busy fingers stop working the leather straps on my shoes.

"I don't know," I admit. "Just... Things I'm really unfamiliar with are happening on the inside, and I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it."

"What do you mean?" He furrows his eyebrows. _Stop talking_! Of course, my mouth doesn't listen.

"I've never felt like I can talk to anyone before, but it's so easy for me to talk to you. I don't understand, it's just weird to me. I've never been comfortable around men before, but... I don't know," I groan, burying my face in my hands. "It just sucks. I don't do the whole girl talk thing, so I wouldn't ask Light or Vanille about any of this, and it just feels kinda personal. I don't get it!"

"I still don't understand..."

"Neither do I. I feel great around you, and like crap around everyone else. Maybe I don't hate you as much as all them... I can't talk to anyone but you without feeling awkward, I can't figure any of this out!" I push my hair back out of my face and rest my chin on one of my palms, avoiding his eyes. What the heck did I just say to him?! I'm being totally honest when I tell him I have no idea what this feeling means. But I catch a glimmer of complete understanding in Vincent's crimson eyes when I finally look at him and his cheeks are bright red. What?

"Fang... Why don't you get some, eh, sleep?"

"... I'm not really tired." I admit.

"You just do not feel tired," he shakes his head and stands, holding out his hand. I blink up at him for a few moments before I accept it and let him pull me up to my feet. Stupid sandals. He guides me to my bedroom and I nearly fall lots of times. Okay, maybe I am really tired.

"Thanks," I yawn, sitting on my bed. As I get to work on my shoes again, Vincent stands in the doorway and watches me. Once I finally get the stupid things off, I lazily comb my fingers through my hair to get the knots out before turning to Vincent. "I swear I'm not going to go beat Yuffie up."

"I'm positive you will not."

"Then why are you watching me?"

"I was wondering if you needed to wash your clothing," he looks dowm at the floor awkwardly.

"Nice try, buddy," I smirk.

"I was not..." He starts quickly.

"I'm just teasing," I laugh. "I don't have anything to wear besides this, and I can wash my own clothing anyway."

"You could borrow something of Yuffie's," he shrugs.

"Ha! Nice one, Vinnie!"

"Tifa gave her some clothing that does not fit her, and I am sure she would not mind considering she calls them 'granny clothes'."

"Anything that doesn't flash her abdomen and legs wouldn't be flashy evnough for her," I scoff and he tries to suppress a smile.

"It was merely a suggestion. The washer and dryer are at the end of the hall if you need them."

I must admit, finally wearing fresh clothes in the morning does feel nice, and the shower before felt even nicer, though for some reason, my mind forces me to blow dry my hair before I go out to the living room, full of more energy than usual. I'm a bit skeptical when I see Yuffie making pancakes, but I assume it's alright when Vincent completely ignores both of us. He always ignores the norm. Vanille's the last up as usual and she quietly gives me a hug first thing. Such a sweetheart.

"You alright, Missy?"

"Mhmm," she nods. "I'm just really hungry!"

"Good, because these are done!" Yuffie says playfully, tossing a plate at her. I catch it with a warning look and hand it down to Vanille. She grins at me and then looks at Vincent.

"You alright, Vincent?" I glance over to see him instantly turn his gaze away from me and nod. Yuffie smirks but says nothing.

For the rest of the morning, Vincent is silent while Yuffie entertains Vanille with her phone, fiddling with the gadget excitedly. I sigh and stare out the window from my spot on the couch. It still smells like him from where he slept. I need to find whatever the heck makes this guy smell so... Vincent so that I can just sniff it all day. But then again, I want the whole package, not just his cologne.

"I'm getting tired of being trapped inside all the time," I finally say. Yuffie says something around a bite of her peanut butter sandwich that none of us understand.

"Huh?" Vanille furrows her eyebrows. The ninja girl swallows.

"Then go for a walk."

"Exploring sounds more fun," I grin devilishly and grab my lance, shoving it into the holder on my back before walking toward the door.

"Don't get lost," Vincent says as I step out. "I would rather not have to search for you."

"Don't worry, Vampy. I'll be alright," I wink at him before shutting the door behind me. Then I step out onto the sidewalk and start walking.

Eventually, I turn around from the bleak place I made my way toward, not wanting to return to Vincent's apartment just yet. Suddenly, I see a flash of red and black in the corner of my eye and spin around to see nothing.

"Hmph," I him to myself, turning to keep walking. This time, I see who was there before, two men standing in front of me. One smirks, his wild and bright red hair sticking up in every direction on his head and small flight goggles pushing his hair out of his eyes. A long pony tail trails down his back, and one red tattooed stripe curves under each aquamarine eye. _Don't look too bad, does he_? His companion, a taller, darker skinned bald man in the same pressed suit, watches me sternly through his unnecessary shades.

"She the one, Rude?" The redhead asks. The taller man grunts. "Hey Beautiful," he says to me, still smirking. "Mind coming with us? You and your friends are... Suspects of a sort."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I cross my arms firmly. He sighs.

"Reeve warned about this," Rude states.

"Who?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Ever met a robotic cat named Cait Sith?" I nod hesitantly. "That's the guy that controls him."

"Who are you?"

"The Turks, obviously." My eyes instantly narrow.

"So you work for Rufus Shinra?"

"Yup," he rolls his eyes and looks at Rude. "Geeze, he didn't tells us she would be this dense."

"I'm not going with you," I state firmly, drawing my weapon.

"Look Sweetheart," the man groans. "I'd rather not have to hurt you, but if..." I cut him off with a sarcastic laugh.

"You? Hurt me? Ha! You're scrawny, Turkey boy."

"Well someone's been around Yuffie too much," he grumbles. "Fine. Have it your way." He ducks under a stab from my lance and instantly gets on his feet. I'm so busy trying to attack him and avoid his EMR hits that I don't see Rude come up behind me until my arms are restrained.

"Let go!"

"No can do, babe. Let's go, Rude."

"Lightning!" I yell the name of the person that will most likely save me. Redhead laughs darkly.

"The pink haired girl at least listened and came with us. So did the little boy. And the other three weirdos. The only way to get the big Snow guy to go was to mention Tifa."

"Vincent!" I yell a different name this time.

"Aw, fallin' for Coffin Boy? I bet he's waaaay older than you, so don't.."

"Excuse me, but I'm 1,121, thank you very much!" I snap.

"Never seen a woman proud of being old," he mutters. "Knock her out."

"Wha..!"

...l...

I awaken with a jolt and shiver, looking around at my surroundings. My eyes find Vincent first where he stands a little ways off. Then I see the rest of the gang both from here and Pulse. A man I don't recognize stands to my right, talking to the redhead, the baldy named Rude, and some blonde guy in a white suit.

"Ah, good! You're awake!" The man taking to Red, Bald, and White says. _Nice names, Fang._

"Fang!" Vanille squeals, kneeling by me happily. Vincent looks in my direction and narrows his eyes on the man beside me.

"Why am I strapped down?" I frown, trying to move my arms.

"Oh, the stuff Reno gave you to knock you out didn't work and you tired to kill he and his partner, not to mention Rufus. Then when you got here you were screaming random stuff about Snow and how stupid he is and tried to shoot me with Vincent's gun. I don't even know how you got ahold of it. Anyways, I finally hit you with a frying pan and that knocked you out cold," Yuffie explains proudly.

".. A frying pan?" I furrow my eyebrows. Vincent dips his head lower behind his color to hide his amused smile and Snow chuckles.

"Yup. And apparently you think Cloud's hair is cool."

"I what?" I grimace. "No offense Cloud, but it's very strange."

"I know," he shrugs at me, bright blue eyes glowing.

"Why couldn't you just have called me instead of having the Turks kidnap Fang?" Yuffie snickers. "Not that it wasn't hilarious to see her try to kiss Vincent in trade for the gun, but still..."

"Gods, kill me now," I whine, knocking the back of my head against the table.

"Cuz it was more fun," Reno, I'm assuming, smirks.

"I'm Reeve," the guy in the blue robey thing smiles. "Here, let me get those off you." He undoes my restraints and I stand, stretching my arms over my head. That's better.

"I believe you owe us an explanation," Light steps up beside me, arms crossed. I step back and bump into someone, blushing dark red when I see that it's Vincent.

"I'm afraid it's not good news," Reeve sighs.

"What's wrong?" Tifa frowns.

"There's something up with why your new friends are here. Something... Tacky," Reno frowns, looking out the huge window behind him.

"What is it?" Cloud presses.

"Hojo," the blonde man steps forward, eyes finding mine. If Vincent's glare didn't scare me before, it does now.

**AW! POOR FANG, I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER XD IF YOU'VE EVER READ ANY OF MY STORIES BEFORE, YOU KNOW THAT I ALWAYS PICK ON MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. I'M SERIOUSLY BEGINNING TO WONDER WHAT VINCENT IS THINKING HALF THE TIME WHEN SHE DOES THIS CRAP THO... .**

**AND SPEAKING OF STORIES, I HAVE AN OCxVINCENT STORT OUT CALLED VIOLER SHADOWS. PRETTY MUCH ABOUT A GIRL THAT'S LUCRECIA'S SISTER AND HAD THE SAME EXPERIMENTS AS VINENT DONE ON HER. GO CHECK IT OUT SOMETIME :) **


	14. The Darkness

**IT'S SHORT, SO I'M DOUBLE UPDATING TODAY :)**

~Snow's POV~

"Hojo?" I raise an eyebrow, speaking up first after an awkward silence. "You mean that crazy scientist guy that you guys killed?"

"I see Avalanche has told you of their adventures," Reeve nods. "Yes, he was thought to be dead. Especially when Vincent practically gutted him." I glance nervously down at the crazy vampire man beside me and internally shudder. Creepy.

"How would he be alive then?" Tifa crosses her arms with a scowl.

"I didn't say he was. It's merely a theory. Who else has a fascination with things from other worlds as great as his? And to answer you question, Hojo enjoyed creating clones, correct?" She nods skeptically. "We tested the remains only to find that Vincent, you merely defeated a clone of Hojo." Fang's green eyes meet mine and I shake my head. It's no use talking to him about it. He'll just clam up again.

"Hojo's alive then," Yuffie huffs, plopping onto the floor. "Great."

"I'm very sorry," Reeve shakes his head. "But about our theory... I need someone to tell me from the beginning what happened."

"I will," I speak up, surprising no one. Reeve nods and starts walking to a closed door.

"Come with me then."

I follow him into the room with a small smile toward my friends and then shut the door.

"Please sit down," the robed man nods toward a chair in front of a desk I'm assuming is his. "Now, what exactly happened from beginning to end?"

"I guess... One night, me and my fiancé Serah got in a fight and she grabbed the keys to the car. I think she was gone for three hours before I finally called Light. She told me... That Serah had gotten into a car accident and died." I glance down at my lap where my balled up fists rest. Guilt fills me from the feelings I get around Tifa and I clench my jaw. I'm so sorry Serah. "I don't really remember what happened after that in detail, just that I ran. I ended up running all the way to the ocean shore where I could see Fang and Vanille trapped in the crystal... But none of this matters, sorry."

"No, actually it might help," he says with a small and friendly smile that urges me to go on.

"I think I fell asleep after that. Sazh woke me up and said something about going home. I'm not sure why everyone came to get me though. I just know that they were all there and then there was an earthquake or something and Fang and Vanille managed to break free. I was knocked unconscious and then we woke up here."

"Do you have any idea how long you were out in the woods before you woke up?" Reeve looks down at his notes.

"No idea. Sorry that we won't have much information."

"You gave me more than I expected," he smiles. "And I'm very sorry about your fiancé, Snow."

"Me too," I look out the office window. _I'm so sorry, Serah. Your hero never came. _

Tifa gives me a concerned look as I pick at my lunch. I'm not really hungry and it feels so wrong to be even thinking about her when my mind should be on Serah. I feel like I've been cheating on her or something, even though nothing has even happened between us. Fang scowls at everyone around her in this small café, on edge even as Vanille chats aimlessly with her. Vincent disappeared minutes after Reeve first mentioned Hojo and Cloud seems to be lost in space. Not even Tifa can get his attention.

"Well I'm gonna go back home," Yuffie stands. "Vincent'll turn up there some time."

"Kid's probably right," Sazh sighs and stands, carrying a napping Dajh. "There's no use moping around here. Reeve will call you guys when he gets something. Cmon Cloud."

"Hmm? Oh." My fellow blonde stands and glances over at me. I stand without a word to Tifa and leave with the two. Hope waves to me from the café window as I ride off on the Shiva twins in their gestalt mode.

"Snow," Cloud stops me from hiding off in my room. I sigh and look back at him. "You guys don't have to get involved in this if you don't want to."

"We already are," I shake my head. "If he had anything to do with Serah... Or our planet, he's long gone." He nods and turns back to the living room.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I pull off my necklace and stare long and hard at the charm of Cocoon. This was once a charm of commitment, a token of a love that was never supposed to end. But now... I can't just throw it out the door, not only for another woman. But she's not just another woman. That's the problem. I want to have something with Tifa, but the guilt of Serah stops me from doing even the simple things. It's my fault she's gone. If I hadn't have made her mad... And then let her drive away... Gods, I hate crying. The pain of this all... I just want it all to go away. If Hojo is responsible for any of this... I want to wring his neck before Vincent gets a chance to lay a finger on him.

My phone ringing waves me up a fee hours later. I don't even remember falling asleep. When I glance down and see Tifa's name, I frown and force myself to set it aside, putting the device on silent. We exchanged numbers at breakfast yesterday, but now... Now I can't even stand to think about it.

Looking around my dark room, I realize this is how I am inside. Dark. Cold. I'm shutting all sources of light out so that they can't illuminate what I feel, things I don't want to feel, places I would rather be. I'm slowly fading, sinking, falling into the darkness, and if I lose any more light, I will surely be sucked in and vanish into it for eternity because my walls are closed to tight, no brightness could possibly find its way in. _Just like Vincent. _

Maybe I should give in and answer. No point in taking the light into the dark with me. But I can't bring myself to move my hand toward the device. It'll light up the pain and guilt that I can't push out, only hide. And I'll hide it until the day I die because showing it would only make me sink back farther. Maybe I don't belong here. Maybe I should leave. But where to? No, I have to stay. There's nowhere else I would rather be, no one else I would rather be around. I can't hide it much longer, but I have to try. Then maybe the darkness won't consume both of us.

"Tifa called to ask if you were alright yesterday," Cloud says to me at breakfast the next day. "Said you kept hitting 'ignore' on her calls."

"I wasn't looking to see who it was," I lie.

"Hmm," he hums, glancing toward Sazh. The man shrugs.

"Why don't you call her back then?" Cloud presses.

"Does it really matter?" I snap at him. He blinks at me before going back to eating his breakfast. After I finish eating, I shrug my trenchcoat on and leave the condo to go for a walk. The darkness is spreading like a plague, it seems, and if Tifa gets pulled in, there's no saving me.

**SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT. I LITERALLY HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE ON TIFA AND SNOW AT THE MOMENT, AND TO THINK, I WAS STUCK ON CLOUD AND LIGHT A FEW DAYS AGO... AND SORRY THAT SNOW IS SO ANGSTY, IT HAS A PURPOSE, I'M NOT JUST THROWING IT IN THERE :)**


	15. The Fighters

~Cloud's POV~

Sazh and I watch as Snow storms out of my condo, cringing as the loud slamming noise of the door wakes Dajh up.

"I don't know what's up with him lately," Sazh shakes his head. "Ever since we got here and he's been with that Tifa girl... She don't have a negative influence, does she?"

"No," I shake my head. "Rather, the opposite." I think I know what's happening. It happened to me once. At one point, I wanted to be with Tifa, but I felt like I was betraying Aeris every time I so much as looked her way. Now it's all gone, both the hurt of Aeris and the need for Tifa. I'm on a new track. Just thinking of a certain someone makes me want to smile.

"Hmm."

"I know what's happening. It'll pass, trust me."

"Is it a kidney stone?" He raises an eyebrow and I burst into a laughter.

"Good one, old man." He grins at me and then stands.

"That Vincent guy still missing?"

"Probably," I sigh. "He does that. Disappears for months and the returns and acts like he didn't just vanish off the face of the earth."

"Strange man."

"Yeah. Looks like Fang's taken a liking to him though."

"You got that right! Especially yesterday when the Turk guy gave her the wrong drugs to knock her out!" We both chuckle at the memory of Fang trying desperately to kiss Vincent, who's face I'd never seen so red, in exchange for his gun to shoot Yuffie with.

"So uh... About Lightning," I start, scratching the back of my neck. "Anything in particular about her I should know about her?" Sazh smirks over at me and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well look at you kids! Fallin' all over each other like dominos."

"Eh, yeah," I blush, looking down at the table. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"All I know is that she likes to be in charge. Well, that and spar."

I nod and grab for my phone, smiling at the man before sitting on my leather couch. Then I text Light.

Me: _So Sazh says you like fighting_

Flicking on the TV while I wait for a reply, I boredly flip through the channels. When she finally does answer, I've practically fallen asleep watching a documentary on Meteor.

Lightning: _And what of it, pretty boy? _

Grinning, I reply quickly, things working quickly over the keyboard.

Me: _The guys are being boring. Wanna go somewhere and swordfight or something? _

Lightning: _Or something? _

Me: _I could always stay here..._

Lightning: _Meet me at the picnic hill in twenty minutes._

Me: _Why twenty?_

Lightning:_ I've got to shower_

Me: _Make it fifteen?_

Lightning:_ Go away_

I laugh and shove my phone in my pocket. Since Snow is out somewhere and Sazh is snoring on the couch, I scribble a note down on a paper pad and leave it on the counter, grabbing my sword, my Mystile, and three materias before I leave. Master Magic, Master Command, and Master Summon, I love you all. Luckily, I have a pocket full of elixers just in case. She won't know what hit her if we end up using magic. I laugh again and walk a little faster, eager to see the woman I've become so fond of over this past week. Once at the 'picnic hill', as Light put it, I sit in the grass and pluck at the blades, the Fusion Swords laying flat next to me. Minutes later, I see rose colored hair blowing in the slight breeze and smile slightly, taking in the sight.

"I've been waiting," I tease.

"I told you twenty," she shoots back, but her voice holds that unique blend of impatience and amusement.

"And it's been twenty one."

"I hate you," she mutters.

"Better to beat me up like that then, huh?" I give her a challengung smile and stand, grabbing my sword. She scoffs and draws hers.

"No magic first round."

"Rounds, eh? Think you'll last that long?"

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you," she smirks and makes the first move, spinning quickly around me to blindside me. I split my sword just in time to block her blows and slash at her with both the blade I use as a shield and my main blade. She rolls out of the way and hops to her feet, making her next move with her long leg as she kicks my spine and then slashes again ruthlessly.

"You're holding back on me, Cloud."_ Yes, in so many ways._ I flush a warm red and block another hit.

"I don't generally try to hurt women, you know."

"Sucks. Do it now." I roll my eyes and keep my boosted strength restrained. No offense, but even with my added strength being suppressed, she's not hitting very hard.

"You're not exactly giving it your all either," I point out.

"Fine. No more restraints. Go!" It takes the mako to hold back against her flurry of slashes against me. I block them all, not a single scratch yet. Now driven to attack through my adrenaline and my extra energy, I move on her, quickly darting in random spots until she can't focus on me before bringing my sword around to hit her with it. As I expected, and hoped for, she blocks it, but with some great difficulty.

"Too much?" I smirk when she's practically bent in half over my pressure.

"Never..." She wheezes out, shoving me off. I grin and parry a few more blows aimed for my face. Her frustration is blinding her attacks... Making them too obvious. Neither of us wants to hurt the other, so we just keep going until one of wears out. Our swung blades connect and I push hard against it, harder than I ever did before. Grunting under the struggle, she tries to push back, but it's no match for the strength of mako. Her foot slips and she nearly falls to the ground, but my arm reaches out behind her and catches her by the small of her back.

"Whoa there," I chuckle. "I think I win, huh? What's my consolation prize?"

"I think I might know," she gives me a sly smile, slipping her empty hand around the back of my neck. Closer and closer and cl...

"I hate to interrupt, but I need directions to the condo."_ Screw you, Snow!_ Internally throwing a temper tantrum, I open my eyes and release a very red Lightning, turning toward Snow.

"Go straight from here until you reach the bar, then cross the road to the right and walk one block."

"Thanks!" He nods, running of.

"He's so annoying," I groan and gather my dropped shield sword off the ground, snapping it in place with my others. Lightning crosses her arms and watches me with a look of annoyance. "What?"

"So are you just going to pretend that didn't happen?"

"Uh... I didn't know if, er, I don't... Um.."

"Gods Cloud," she laughs. "You're so awkward."

"Well yeah, I'm with y..." I'm cut off by a pair of lips I nearly melt under. I'm sure I'm tomato red when Light pulls away.

"Now that's how you go about it, not whatever the heck you were doing." Then she walking back towards her previous spot. I just stare at her blankly in wonder until she rolls her eyes. "I thought we were doing magic now?"

I don't think I've blushed so many times in a row in my life.

"How'd it go?" Snow asks the instant I step through the door, sweet air conditioning cooling my sweaty body. It may be November, but it's also Midgar, and we don't get much weather change here.

"What?" I play stupid.

"Your date with Light," he smirks. Sazh chuckles and shakes his head as I blush.

"It wasn't a date."

"Then why were you kissing?"

"We... It doesn't have to be a date for that to happen!" I rush, avoiding both men's gazes as I set my sword aside and move to the kitchen where they can still see me over the bar counter.

"Aw, you're turning into a tomato face!" The bigger man coos.

"So are you feeling any better?" I change the subject.

"I guess," he shrugs. "Though I didn't have any secret girlfriends to make out with on a hill."

"I am going to kill you," I scowl at him before grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. I'm feeling the need to eat the junk food after all that, and grab an unopened party bag of chips. Then I recline lazily on a comfy chair in my living room and stuff my face while watching TV, the remote resting on my chest. I hear a beep and choose to ignore it.

"Hey Cloud, say hi to Light!" I whip my head around to see Snow holding up his phone with a broad grin.

"Snow!" I whine/yell, reaching for the device. While stretching, my body falls off the chair and my forehead slams into the coffee table. Blinking a few black spots away, I struggle to my feet and practically tackle the blonde man as he laughs loudly, typing rapidly and sending. I rip his phone away and stare wide eyed at the video he sent Lightning. He got it all... _Nooooooooooo!_ I almost die when my phone buzzes, but I open up the message from Light anyway.

Lightning:_ Nice to know you stay healthy_

Me: _I'm having cravings, don't judge_

Lightning: _Oh, so you're pregnant now?_

Me: _How would that work..? _

Me: _Never mind, don't answer that_

Lightning:_ I'm trying to make dinner for Hope and Tifa and you're distracting me_

Me: _Man, I didn't even have to send a random shirtless photo :D_

Lightning: _... Go away_.

I laugh loudly at her response and put my phone away. And now she probably thinks I'm a big fatso... Lovely. I can't wait until I see her next, the amount of teasing will be just wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

**YAY! SO AFTER ALL THAT DECIDING BETWEEN SNOW AND TIFA OR FANG AND VINCENT FIRST, I JUST WENT AHEAD FOR LIGHT AND CLOUD :) I'D REALLY LIKE YOUR GUYS' COMMENTS!**


	16. The Secrets Kept

~Fang's POV~

Sighing, I watch Vanille attempt to use the materia Yuffie gave her. Nothing happens and she stomps in frustration, but Yuffie just laughs and says something to her that makes her stop pouting. _Looks like I've been replaced already._ Huffing irritably, I turn to look back out the window as the rain starts. It's been two days since we've last seen Vincent, and Cloud called to tell us that he may never return, he's just like that. Vanilla chooses to believe otherwise, and let the whole world known it in the process. I'm worried for the guy, he's always so depressed, it's a wonder he hasn't killed himself or something yet.

"Fang?" I hear Vanille say softly. I ignore her and count the drops on the windowpane. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean," I give her a wide grin. "I'm just bored, that's all. What're you two doin?"

"Yuffie's showing me how to use materia, but I like our magic much better!"

"You are the best saboteur among us," I laugh.

"Aw, Fang!" She smiles. "You're the best stabbing attacker!"

"And Snow's our big ol' wall," I add. She giggles and skips back over toward Yuffie. My fake smile falls and I turn toward the glass again. He'd better not do anything stupid.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on and off before the power finally cuts. Groaning, I stand and stare into the dark part of the room, where Yuffie yelped in surprise at the sudden blackness. I sit back down on the couch, now unsure of what to do, and grab my spear, pulling the parts away from each other and swiping at small dried blood spots with my thumbnail. It feels like hours that we sit in the dark while the thunder and rain press on. I don't know where the two younger girls went, but I've nearly fallen asleep until the front door swings open. I jump to my feet, weapon raised to defend myself, as I creep close to the tall, thin figure in the doorway. They seem to notice me and reach over to the wall, flicking the lights on. _Vincent?!_ He opens his mouth slightly to say something, but I slap him straight across the face before it comes out.

"Don't do that!"

"... My apologies."

"What the heck, Vince!" I rage, glaring up at him. His cheek is bright red where I struck it, and his red eyes flicker with surprise and confusion. "You can't just disappear like that and then days later return when the power's out... Wait, it came back?!"

"Must have," he says after a moment of silence and a glance toward the light switch. I scowl at him and stomp toward the couch, throwing myself into the cushions. Somehow, I get the feeling that Tifa furnished this place. He watches me in silence as he shuts the door and turns the lock like we should've. Then he glances down at his claw and sighs, twisting the piece of armor aimlessly. "I am sorry to have scared you..."

"You didn't scare me," I snap. "I was just.. Taken by surprise."

"Alright," the corner of his mouth quirks up in amusement. "I am sorry for taking you by surprise when you could have simply turned the lights on."

"I hate you," I mutter. He chuckles quietly to himself, unclasping his cloak and hanging it by the door. How can all that leather be comfortable when he's dripping wet from the rain? I fail to hide a grin when he leans forward and shakes his head, water spraying out from his dark hair. When he straightens again, he furrows his eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"You're like a dog," I laugh. His frown gets deeper, but it just makes me laugh louder.

"I have already told you before not to call me a 'dog'."

"You said 'doggy' or 'cute'."

"Monster is more like it," he grumbles and walks toward the kitchen. Stupid pointy shoes.

"You aren't a monster," I roll my eyes, following him. "You're just special." I hear him scoff and cross my arms, narrowing my eyes. "Do you really think you're a monster?"

"I'm more of a beast," he shakes his head. "No... Human?" He seems to be talking more to himself than me, staring into glass of water he has in front of him. "No... I am both." He looks up at me. "And I am neither."

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head and drinks his water, ignoring me skillfully. Unfortunately, I don't like to be ignored. "Oi! Vampy Boy! What the heck was that supposed to mean?"

"It would make no sense to you," he says without even glancing my way and sets his glass in the sink.

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"I did not, and you would know that if you paid any attention at all."

"Oh yeah, insulting me makes everything better," I sneer.

"Then maybe you should not bother with my business."

"You talked to me!"

"You're the one following me around like a lost dog all the time."

"I do not... Ugh!" I restrain from hitting him again and bang my fist against the counter. _Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! _

"Feel any better?" He raises an eyebrow. I swivel around and glare at him.

"Are you trying to get murdered in your sleep?"

"Perhaps it would be better than suffering," he shrugs. I clench my jaw tightly.

"Can you stop being the King of Angst of one second and look around you?! You have a beautiful world, you're alive, and you're free. You have friends. You don't hate everyone. You don't.. I get that you've had it rough, but if I'm going through a rough patch and you're the only I can look to, how am I supposed to deal with all this? I'm definitely not going to tie a blanket around my neck and brood over my 'sins'!"

"Maybe it would not be wise for you to look to me then," he turns his back to me, starting to leave the room.

"But you're the only person I can really trust," I say quietly. He freezes and looks down at the floor. Or maybe his pointy shoes... With a heavy and somewhat reluctant sigh, he finally looks at me as I awkwardly shift on my feet. _Goodness Fang, what's happening to you? _

"What about Vanille?"

"She... She tends to tell others what people tell her to keep secret. Or she lies. She lies a lot," I sigh and look at the wall.

"And how do you know I won't lie either?" How _do_ I know?

"There's just something telling me to trust you," I shrug. "And that never comes easily with me."

It feels like centuries later when I feel a curled finger lift my somewhat drooping head to look into crimson irises. It oddly feels like he's reading my mind, and it's a strange feeling of comfortable vulnerability. I close my eyes and pull him into a hug, my ear pressed against his chest where I can hear his strong and steady heartbeat thumping. Hesitantly, his arms pull me closer, sharp chin resting on my head. When I did I become so miserably weak? Opening one eye, I see Vanille doing some sort of happy dance and clapping quickly to herself with a big smile on her face. Then she gives me a thumbs up and scampers off. Laughing lightly, I close my eyes again. So tired...

I awaken to sunlight streaming through my window and pull the covers over my head with a groan. A soft chuckle pulls me from my morning laziness and I rip the blanket off my face to see Vincent standing in the doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" I mumble, flopping my head back to hit the pillow.

"I was just about to wake you up."

"Hmm," I hum. Then I remember that random moment last night and blush beet red. What on earth was I thinking?!

"The only reason it appeared I was 'staring' is that I was debating on whether or not to let you sleep, mainly because it took you less than a minute to fall asleep on me yesterday," he smirks. "But I decided that you would have my head if I did not."

"Vincent Valentine," I yawn, stretching my arms over my head. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me in one breath. You're usually so cold."

"Cold? Hmm... I guess that's just how I am, sorry." He frowns.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Now why would I have your head, Vampy?" His frown turns into a scowl.

"Reeve has found something on Hojo. He wants us in his office in an hour."

"Well that's not worth waking me up over," I scoff, snuggling down and closing my eyes. I hear a sigh and the soft sound of his pointy golden shoes hitting the carpet as he quietly walks toward me. I expect him to yank the blankets away and take them out of the room or something that Lightning would do, so I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a pair of lips press to my forehead. Oh jeebus, now I'm probably a tomato. I'm gonna get him for that!

"I believe it was," he says firmly. I groan and pull the covers up over my head. Ha! No blushing now, huh Vinnie!? Apparently, he's not done picking on me, because next thing I know, my blanket is missing and I'm being carried to the bathroom. I frown and squeeze my eyes even tighter against the light of his apartment.

"Hey Vinnie, where're you goin?" I hear Yuffie ask cheerfully. He doesn't answer, just kicks the already open door open a little wider and pauses.

"Fang. I am giving you one last chance to wake up on your own," he says, humor thick in his voice, like he's holding a laugh in or something. I shake my head. And then I'm falling. _Ow! My butt! Why am I soaking wet?!_ I look down and shiver.

"Seriously? A freezing cold bath?" I shiver again. I was built for the heat, not the cold.

"You would not get up," he smirks.

"I'm c-cold!" I whine, hugging my knees to my chest and rubbing my arms.

"Maybe if you would get out, you would be warmer," he raises an eyebrow. I've got some nice revenge in my brain right now, buddy. I don't think he expected me to grab the front of his shirt and yank him into the water. Thankfully, his reflexes let him turn before his head smacks into the wall or something, and I'm rewarded with a grumpy, sopping wet Valentine beside me, thick black hair hanging down in front of his face. He huffs and frowns at me miserably while I laugh at him.

"Now you c-can keep me warm, Vampy!" I tease. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Why me?" He grumbles under his breath. I laugh again and splash him playfully.

"Because I'm the b-best!" He raises an eyebrow at me as I shiver again.

"If you spend so much time outside, why are you not used to the cold?"

"Pulse has two temperatures: hot, and really hot."

"I see."

"You're my best friend," I grin widely, laying my head on his shoulder.

"... Are you drunk?" I burst out laughing again and huddle closer to his warmth.

"You're the best," I laugh. He chuckles softly and lays his head on top of mine. Aw...

"Hojo was spotted by one of our agents in Nibelheim. He entered the mansion, so it is very possible that he is going back to his old lab," Reeve says. I yawn boredly and look over at Tifa. She's chewing on her lip and glancing at a glaring Snow every once in awhile. What's up with the big oaf? And for some reason, Light keeps looking at Cloud like he's the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. Honestly, Light. You could've done better. Go for someone dark and mysterious and hot... Okay, don't because he's mi.. Everyone's...

"How do we know this isn't just another clone?" Hope speaks up.

"We don't," Reeve shakes his head. "Which is why I'm sending you out in teams to the towns with sightings. The teams will be there for a few days just to report anything unusual, and then Cid with pick you all up and bring you back here. I just need to know who is going to be..."

"Reeve," Vincent surprises us by interrupting him. "I have already told you once before that I will not be mixing in with your plans."

"Please Vincent..." Reeve starts. The dark man shakes his head.

"No. Why do we need to waste time on teams? They would be useless." Well excuse me sir! "Why not just find and... Eliminate them all?"

"Because we aren't bloodthirsty jerks like you!" Lightning glares at him. I frown at her, my kind of a warning look.

"Lightning, please," Reeve frowns. "Alright, so that's one less person. Can we..."

"Hojo is a dangerous person," Vincent clenches his jaw. "It would be better to fight in larger groups."

"Vincent, I would appreciate you not telling me how to do my job," Reeve pinches the bridge of his nose. Without another word, Vincent turns and leaves the room, tattered cape sweeping out behind him.

"Great, now he's gonna disappear again," I huff.

"I know the feeling," Tifa raises an eyebrow at Cloud. He looks down at his boots and avoids her stern gaze. She must be a hard hitter if he's scared like that.

"Anyway!" Reeve says loudly to get our attention. "Our team for Nibelheim will be Tifa and Snow. I would send Vincent too, but he's not here. Uh... Lightning and Hope, you go with Cloud to Kalm. Sazh, Fang, and Vanille... Er, you're going to have to figure Junon out on your own."

"Great," I grumble, crossing my arms.

"More exploring? How fun," Sazh says sarcastically, grinning anyway.

"Don't be such party poopers," Vanille frowns.

"You have three hour before your chocobos are taken back to the ranch, so I would hurry up and leave," Reeve waves us off. I roll my eyes and nod for Sazh and Vanille to follow me.

"Wait! What about Dajh?" Sazh exclaims.

"The boy will be safe here," Reeve smiles. "It'll only be a few days, Sazh."

"Right," he nods. I'm surprised he's not demanding he take his son with him. Shrugging it off, I lead the way out of the building and toward the cluster of chocobos just outside the city limits.

"You two don't need anything, do you?" I look back at Sazh and Vanille. They shake their heads. "Good." The boy taking care of the birds hands me a map and we head toward the last three chocobos waiting. I guess the others headed off right away. I mount the bird nearest to me and Vanille and Sazh follow my example. I start to move forward when my chocobo warks and pulls back.

"Come on you stupid animal!" I groan.

"I don't believe that will help anything," I hear a deep voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I snap at Vincent. "Aren't we too weak and useless for you?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I did not mean for my statement to sound that way. My apologies."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"Be nice, Fang!" Vanille scolds.

"I am to accompany you to Junon."

"Sorry, no rides left," I turn around and start riding again. A big thump on the back of he chocobo startles me and I turn to see Vincent riding behind me with an eyebrow raised. He did that just to annoy me, didn't he?

"We must be off, correct?"

"I hate you," I mumble before driving the bird toward the direction of the city.

"So bipolar," he sighs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hold onto the feathers, Vampy," I snap. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"But don't you want me to keep you warm?"

"I'm going to murder you."

"I think I might murder you first," he teases.

By the time we reach the stupid waterfront city, Vincent is sound asleep as he naps with the side of his head pressed between my shoulder blades and his arms hanging loosely around me. Aw. He's so cute when he sleeps! Geeze, I'm starting to sound like Vanille.

"This is place, I think," Sazh stops his chocobo outside the inn. I nod and Vanille grins at me.

"Aw! Fang, you didn't tell me he liked you!" My eyes widen and I try to force the rising color away.

"Er, I don't... He doesn't. He just fell asleep."

"Riiiiight," Sazh smiles. "Just like Light and Cloud didn't end up making out when they were supposed to be sparring."

"They what?!" I raise me eyebrows. Vincent stirs behind me and I cringe. Whoops.

"Vincent! You're awake!" Vanille giggles. "Do you like..."

"It looks like it's gonna rain," I say over her. "Let's get inside."

Vincent nods and slides off behind me and takes reins from my hands.

"I will bring them to the stable."

"All three?!" Vanille squeaks incredulously.

"Yes," he nods, smiling slightly.

"Okay! See you there!" She waves and pulls me into the inn. Sazh shrugs and follows us inside.

"Are you, like, the people Mr. Tuesti got rooms for?" The person behind the front desk asks.

"Who?" I raise an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and sighs with exasperation.

"Never mind, like, yeah. Anyway, like, my boss said the last two rooms were rented out, so you guys need to, like, scadaddle." What is with her and the word 'like'? Sazh suppresses a laugh and Vanille smiles at the woman sweetly.

"They are with me," Vincent says, entering the inn. She nods and beams at him as if she wasn't just being weird.

"Sure thing, Vinnie." With a wink, she reeaches under the counter and tosses him some keys. He hardly makes the effort to catch them until the last second and nods toward her, briskly starting toward us. "Wait! Since you couldn't last week, could we, like, go out toni..."

"No." He keeps walking. I narrow my eyes at her. _He's not going on a date with you, loser._

"But you said..!"

"No." He glares at her. Vanille covers her mouth and giggles while Sazh just shakes his head. _Crazy kids._

"Vinnie!" She whines, stomping her foot. "I was waiting all week for you to.."

"Come on Vincent," I leap to his rescue and grab his hand. He raises an eyebrow at me and I make a subtle nod toward the crazed fan girl. "Let's go get some sleep so that we're not tired tomorrow."

With the other two trying extremely hard not to crack up, we head for the two rooms Reeve got for us. Before I can do anything, Vanille rushes over to Sazh, pushes him inside one room, and blocks the doorway. I release Vincent and cross my arms at her while he unlocks the room.

"Vanille, cmon. We're sharing."

"No! I haven't seen Sazh in forever!"

"Vanille!"

"Besides," she adds in a low whisper. "I know you have a crush on Vincent."

"I do not!"

"Do too! See you Fang!" She slams the door in my face and locks it.

"Vanille!" I bang on the door. Vincent raises an eyebrow at me and I scowl at him, mostly because I can't scowl at Vanille. Then I push past him and enter the inn room. At least there are two beds. That would've been awkward.

"She really annoys me sometimes," I groan, throwing myself back on the bed. Vincent looks between the two doors before shaking his head and entering, shutting the door.

"Thank you for helping me."

"What, with the creepy girl? No problem. She was holding us up and I just wanted to get into bed. I'm lazy like that."

"I don't need to drop you in a bath again, do I?"

"No! And if you ever do that again, I will get my revenge."

"By what, drenching me?" He scoffs.

"Soggy leather cannot be comfortable."

"It's not," he shakes his head. "But I can manage."

"It's hot in here," I whine. He raises an eyebrow and looks from my clothing to his. "Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were going to!"

"I was not."

"Oh just... Shut up!" He chuckles and shakes his head, in hooking his cloak while I flip through the channels.

"There's nothing on this stupid TV."

"Are you not getting some rest?"

"Nah," I wave him off. "You don't need much after sleeping for years." He scoffs.

"Tell me about it. I'm still stiff from the coffin."

"At least you're not pretty much naked in a crystal on display for the world to see. And don't you dare try to imagine it, pervert."

"I was not.. Just keep the volume low."

"Sure thing, Vampy. The job starts at seven tonight, right?"

"Silence."

"You're no fun."

He says nothing more as he dozes off on top of the blankets. He was just asleep, how is he not still very awake?

**HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO FINISH THIS? THESE TWO ARE MY OTP FOR THIS STORY XD I CAN'T STOP! **


	17. The Honesty of a Man

~Fang Again!~

"Lucrecia..?"

I didn't even know I was asleep until Vincent's sleep talking woke me up. Sitting up, I frown at the digital clock beside me. Six thirty. Vincent's usually stoic face is wrinkled in confusion and hurt. I raise an eyebrow and sit up, watching his eyelids flutter randomly and his clawed hand twitch.

"What happened..."

"Poor guy," I mumble to myself, something stirring deep down inside when he begs his past lover not to leave him.

"Fang, please..." I snap my eyes back up to look at him, but he's still asleep. Great, I give him nightmares. "Don't leave..." _Aw! He's dreaming about me!_ I can't help but hide a smile while I dig through the bags Sazh dropped off awhile ago. Courtesy of Reeve. Jeans, some random dark blue T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers I hope will fit my feet. In the front pouch, I find a pair of socks, fake glasses..? And a... A long zip up bag for something. I have no idea.

"Hojo... Don't touch her..." Should I wake him up?

"Oi! Vincent!" I call. No reply in regards to my attempt at waking him.

"Let go of her!" He yells. "Fang!" Rolling my eyes, I stand and shake his shoulder roughly.

"Vinnie! Wake up already!" His crimson eyes fly open and suddenly I'm looking down the end of three barrels. "Whoa there, buddy! Just me!"

"... Sorry," he blinks, shoving his weapon back under his pillow and throwing the blankets off. I crinkle my nose.

"You smell like sweat." He doesn't respond, just stands and grabs the backpack with his name on it, heading toward the bathroom. Six fourty. I hear the shower turn on and sigh impatiently. He had better not take forever.

When he steps out in a normal clothes, I blink at him with the most astonished look ever. He gives me a skeptical look.

"We must blend in."

"Well yeah, but... You just look really different, that's all."

"Hm."

His hair repeatedly annoys him by falling in his face because he can't wear his headband. I laugh to myself as he irritably tries to tuck it behind his ear, but the soft strands just slip right out. It feels strange to be in pants for once, instead of my 'scarf', as Vincent has taken to calling it. _Annoying butthole_.

"Here," I finally say, grabbing a hair band from my bag and walking over to where he sits on the edge of the bed. "Turn around." He just blinks at me. _Really Vince? Are you mentally retarded?_ "Relax, I'm not gonna stab you. I'm just tying it back." Nodding, he turns and I end up having to stand to even get all of his hair in my hand. "Geeze Vince! You have more hair than I do!" He chuckles and I manage to get the hairband in without much difficulty. Only his oddly angled bangs that seem to butt out of his head remain hanging in front of his face.

"Hey, what's this?" I hold up the weird bag I found earlier.

"It is a wind instrument case," he shrugs. "You can put your weapon in there if you'd like."

"Well where are you putting yours?" I put my hand on my hip. He smirks.

"I do not believe you can fit your spear in your pants."

"Fiiiiine," I groan, pulling the chain-attached ends off and folding them up until the easily and quickly assembled pieces fit into the bag. "Why can't you put yours in here?"

"I am not the one dressed as a complete dork," his smirk grows more evil.

"Hey?" I stomp my foot. "I am not a dork!"

"Well, you did forget these," he grins now, holding up the stupid fake glasses.

"Ugh, I don't wanna wear 'em," I roll my eyes. He attempts to hand them to me and I shake my head. "No." With a sigh, he pulls me closer by the small of my back and forcefully pushes them onto my face.

"Now get your... Clarinet," he sneers and I roll my eyes. Sometimes, I hate it when Vincent is in a good mood.

"You're annoying."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I am aware of that."

"So," I change the subject as we leave the room. "What were you dreaming about that made you so loud?"

"..." He tenses and stiffly locks the door, exhaling heavily with his forehead leant against the wood. "My nightmares have been less easy to suppress as of late."

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"The ones of Lucrecia... Their effects are slowly fading. But, she's being replaced and the tortures for me are getting worse," I watches the ground as we walk. Sazh and Vanille with have been out there for five or ten minutes already.

"Replaced by what? Or who? Or... Where?" I cock my head to the side._ I'm an idiot._

"..."

"Vincent..."

"You."

His pace speeds up and he quickly leaves me behind, not even looking back as he heads toward the two who were on time. _Me? _

"Vincent, we haven't seen anyone that looks like him all night," Vanille yawns. "Can't we just eat and then go to bed?"

"Yeah man," Sazh yawns too. "It's seven in the morning."

"You may go, I am just searching for a little while longer."

"Okay," Vanille nods, grabbing Sazh's hand and skipping off. I watch them go and cross my arms, raising an eyebrow at my mysterious companion.

"So Vincent," I take a step forward to be beside him. "How're we supposed to find this creepo?"

"Search," he says stiffly, walking ahead of me. He's been practically ignoring me the whole night, which was completely uneventful. We just wandered around Junon until now.

"Thanks for the clarification," I roll my eyes. "But really. How are we going to find one man out of a billion when there's a possibility that he's not even here?" He doesn't answer, just as I suspected_. He is really getting on my nerves..._ "Vince! I asked you a question!"

"I already answered. Search."

"You really get on my nerves sometimes, you know that?" I groan, stomping after him. After I get bored of being irritated, I decide to pick on him just for the fun of it. "You know, I always thought it was weird when a girl would tell me that it's good to have a gay friend."

"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Like support or whatever," I act as if he's not confused. "I don't know. Supposedly it's supposed to make it easier for you to talk to a guy or something."

"You think it is easier to talk to me because I'm _gay?_" He blinks at me.

"Hey, you said it, not me," I shrug with a smirk. "I mean, why else would you be so determined to find Hojo? It's true love!" I throw my arms open wide dramatically.

"Mm-hm," he hums slowly, his eyes asking me if I'm on crack. "Or it could be what he did to me."

"Aw, did he break your heart?" I coo. He huffs in annoyance and keeps going. "What's wrong, Vinnie? You can't deny that you like him."

"Which is why I'm going to shoot him," he retorts. A woman walking with her child freezes and stares at us.

"Vince," I hiss, having to jog to keep up. "Chill, you're practically running."

"I am walking."

"Yeah, with your extendo legs! I might be tall for a woman, but you're still taller than me!" He rolls his crimson eyes and slows his pace. "Ugh, these glasses are annoying. They make the bridge of my nose tickle."

"Then don't wear them."

"Aren't I supposed to look like a nerd?"

"I believe it was a dork," he smirks at me.

"Oh, my bad," I scoff. "I forgot you had a thing for nerds."

"Only demon scientists, remember?"

"So you_ are_ gay!" Some guy near us makes a point of completely avoiding Vince, instead brushing by me gently. I raise an eyebrow at him and he winks.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?"

"Go away," I stop walking and cross my arms. "I don't have time for idiots like you."

"Nice accent. Where're you from?"

"Nowhere," I shoot back, not missing a beat. "Now get lost." _He's so annoying already... And I don't even know him! _

"Aw, babe," he reaches out and touches my arm. I jerk back and narrow my eyes at him.

"Do that again, Sweetheart, I dare you." Vincent must not have noticed that I stopped. Weirdo smirks and yanks me into a tight hug thing. Growling, I knee him 'downstairs' and twist him arm, bending it around behind his back. He yelps loudly and winces. "You bother me again, you won't be seein another day, Sunshine," I snarl by his ear and release him before storming away. _Where the heck do I go now? Where's Vince? Did he honestly have to choose today to be oblivious?_

Mentally rolling my eyes, I tighten my hold on the case containing my weapon and quicken my pace. People heading to work glance wearily my way as I push past them, lifting my head for any sign of Vince. Nothing. He couldn't have gotten far unless he really wanted to leave me behind that badly.

"Where are you?" I mumble.

"Right here," a voice says, but it's not Vincent.

"Who are you?" I cross my arms and frowning the blonde man behind me.

"Don't recognize me?" He raises an eyebrow and takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Wait! You're that guy that threw Vanille out of your ship!"

"A name would'a been nicer," he chuckles. "And yer the gal that jumped out and landed alive. I've only seen Vin accomplish that."

"Am I that recognizable?" I sigh.

"Nah. Took me a few moments," he grins. "Anyway, who're ya lookin' for?"

"Vincent," I look around me again. "Seen the guy anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Dang it. Fine, where's the inn?"

"Which one?"

"The one just a few yards into the city from the front entrance, I think."

"Yer goin the opposite way," he shakes his head. "Turn around and stick to the sidewalk. You'll get there eventually."

"Thanks," I nod. "Why're you here anyway?"

"Just out flyin' places," he shrugs.

"Right, see ya... Cid!" I suddenly remember his name and run off in the direction I came.

Once I pass the spot where I scared that guy off earlier, I keep an eye out for the inn. Someone walking quickly by bumps into me and knocks me over.

"Hey! Watch it!" I rub my head where it hit the brick building behind me before looking up at the person. "Vince?"

"Are you alright?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah," I wave him off, accepting the hand he offers. "I'm fine. Where were you?"

"Somewhere," he shrugs. "I did not notice you weren't following me though. Where were _you?" _

"Well first I told some pervert off... Well, actually, I almost broke his arm, but at least he won't bother me anymore. And then I was looking for you, and ended up running into Cid, who told me I was going the wrong way, so I ended up turning around and receiving a concussion from a completely normal looking guy with blood eyes." He rolls his blood eyes and looks down at the ground.

"I am sorry for leaving you," he says quietly. "When I could not find you, I thought perhaps Hojo had gotten to you."

"Hey," I lift my hand and bring it gently to his cheek. When he stiffens I jerk back and blush, mumbling a 'sorry'. "At least, er, there was no bad sign of Hojo, right?" He nods and awkwardly clears his throat._ What on earth was that, Fang?_ No idea. I shake my head and look in the direction from which he came. "We going back to the inn to rest up before tonight."

"Come with me," he says after a moment of not answering, watching me for my answer.

"Okay," I nod. After another moment of hesitation, he holds out his hand. I grin and accept it with a reassuring smile. All he needs is a little push, that's all. "Let's get going then; it looks like it's gonna rain soon."

Sure enough, dark clouds roll in and cover the city in dimness. He hurriedly leads me on, observant eyes always moving to watch something. Where are we going, I wonder..? Eventually we reach the railing along the front of the town, right by the docks. "It looks a lot better at sunset, but, well..." He trails off, point made.

"It's fine," I wave him off, fingers still linked with his as I turn my face skyward to relish in the patter of cool rain on my face. "I just love the rain, don't you?" I ask once it starts coming down a little harder.

"... Not really." I look over at him to see his bangs covering his eyes as he struggles to keep them back with one hand.

"You can let go of me, you know," I laugh loudly.

"I don't think I want to," he barely smiles at me, but that's just what Vincent does. I would be terrified if he broke out into a grin one day, especially with those pointy teeth of his. Stupid Hojo.

"I don't either," I make a brave move by laying my temple against his sharp shoulder. As expected, he turns into a rock, but he relaxes after a few moments. Then he busies himself with trying to keep his hair out of his face. I laugh again and try to help him out a little, but the rain just keeps trying to blind him.

"Maybe we should get back before you turn into a mop," I laugh. He huffs and frowns at me, but all in good nature.

"I do not like being trapped inside."

"Sucks for you," I roll my eyes, but make no move to force him back to the inn.

"Fang," he sighs. I exhale deeply and put my head back where it was on his shoulder. "Is it strange that all this time, I have felt so... Dead?"

"Hmm," I look up at the sky. "I suppose you feel dead when you don't have anything to live for. I know the feeling."

"... I find it even stranger that... Well, you of all people make me feel alive."

"What's that supposed the mean?" I frown, pulling my hand free to cross my arms. "Me of all people?!" Vincent blinks at me, obviously confused by my response.

"I did not mean for it to sound like what it did."

"Suuuuuuuure," I roll my eyes, going back to the way I was before. So comfy and warm.

"It does not make sense to me, anyway."

"What? Oh," I shake my head. "I get it, honestly. No, I actually don't understand... But I know the feeling very well, trust me when I say that, Vince."_ Like what you feel right now_. Shut up, subconscious. We're having a rare moment of Vincent vulnerability at the moment!

"I have no reason not to," he looks down at me. Then he sighs and shuts his eyes, turning his face back to the water. "I have a life that will last for eternity. I wish, many times, that it would not be so. I would not have to see my companions die off one by one, Nanaki being the last. That is why I always try to push you out. But it seems I cannot. I am a pit of darkness, you are the light. Even if it is small, the light will always make a difference and warm those who need it."

"Er... English, please? Modern, preferably," I raise an eyebrow even though he's not looking at me.

"I do not even understand myself," he shakes his head, opening his eyes.

"No one really does," I laugh softly and look up at him. _Why're you so freaking tall, Vampy? _

"Should we be heading back?" The rain hasn't stopped.

"You can if you'd like," I shrug.

"I won't leave you out as bait for Hojo."

"Then don't. I'm not on a hook, Vampy," I smirk. He chuckles and shakes his head, soggy hair flopping every which way. I grin and pull him into a soggy hug. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"Fang, I, uh..." He pulls away, blushing. I smirk and watch him expectantly.

"You what?"

"Er.. I just wanted to, uh..." _Vincent, spit it out already! _

"I don't speak that language, I'm afraid," I tease. He laughs nervously and looks back out at the rain pattering on the water._ Oh, help him out already, Fang! He's never gonna say anything on his own, shy as he is._ "Look, if you want to go back, you can, I just wanted to stay here for a little while longer..."

"That wasn't what I was going to..."

"Then spit it out already," I raise an eyebrow. _You're not helping. _

"Nevermind," he sighs.

"Vincent," I roll my eyes and hold his shoulders as if in going to shake the words out of him. He stares into my eyes as if he's reading my mind or something. Ugh, I feel like the Grinch with my heart swelling and stuff. "I can't hang on much longer, buddy." My arms hurt.

"I can't either," he shakes his head.

"But you're not..!" I'm cut off my his mouth pressing gently to mine. I jump, caught by surprise (and Oerba yun Fang does _not_ get caught by surprise!) only to get an evil idea. _Aw, don't ruin the moment, Fang_! Zip it, mental Vanille voice.

I carefully and discreetly use my hand to find my way to his right thigh, where his holster is strapped. Using my Fang Skillz, I manage to very slowly remove his three barreled gun from the holster and hold it behind my back. Good luck to anyone who can see this thing. Fast as lightning (no not the person, silly!), I pull away and hold the gun to his temple, smirking devilishly. His crimson eyes widen win surprise and I flick the safety on just for the extra effect. I mean, I know he left it off just in case, but I need the sound, you know?

"Am I as predictable as you once thought?" I tease.

"Quite the opposite," he smiles, taking his weapon gingerly. _Aw, he's blushing! _

"Hey Vince," I look back out at the water. "I think you might have gotten a sunburn through the clouds."

"I tan, remember?" He smirks and reaches for my hand. How could you not love this guy?

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! OKAY, NOT REALLY, BUT IM TIRED, M'KAY? I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR 3-4 DAYS STRAIGHT, ADDING LITTLE BITS AS I GO. BUT YAY! **


	18. The Hopeless

~Snow's POV~

Let's just say the mansion in Nibelheim is the creepiest place I've ever been. And having stayed here two days is starting to make me extremely paranoid of supernatural beings. Specifically ones that aren't there and make me look stupid for shuddering every five seconds in front of Tifa. Speaking of her, she's probably out daydreaming on the roof again. Wonder what she thinks about. Wonder if she thinks about me as I much as I do her.

I'm almost positive the amount of thought and mental pictures aimed toward Tifa is considered stalking, but I can't help it. Serah is slowly slipping out of my hands, and into the light comes a saving grace, one that I wish I didn't want. Maybe life would've been easier if I had been the one in that car wreck.

"Snow?" I jerk my head up and look at Yuffie.

"Hmm?"

"Tifa sent me to ask if you were alright. Said you weren't being yourself lately or somethin."

"I guess I'm not," I sigh and look back down at my necklace.

"Why does that thing always make you so mopey?" She cocks her head to the side, sitting beside me on the creaky old couch.

"I gave it to Serah instead of an engagement ring."

"Leviathan, you're just as bad as Vincent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frown at her. I'd before not to be compared to Mr. Tall Dark and Scary. Even though he's shorter than me... He's still pretty tall though. I'm just a giant.

"Nothing bad! He's just always sitting around and thinking about his dead girlfriend. 'Lucrecia this, Lucrecia that'. It's so annoying."

"Be nice to him," I smile. "I'm sure he's had it hard."

"I know, but I don't talk about my mom all the time! I loved her, and she's dead!" She says all too cheerfully. I raise an eyebrow at the grinning ninja before shaking my head.

"Death just effects people differently, I guess."

She nods and tosses something at me that bounces off my arm.

"That's from Tifa. Told me to tell you that she knows you haven't been eating."

"How does she know all this?" I groan, throwing my head back to look at the ceiling.

"She had to deal with it with Cloud," she stands, scowling suddenly. "And if anyone else puts her through that again, I'm gonna have to kick their butt, so quit being such a wimp and stop making her worry, Snow."

"I didn't.."

"No," she snaps, glaring at me. "She's practically my sister, and she's had enough people being sad in her life. Just because she's a kind person doesn't mean you should walk all over her. Just remember what I said, alright?" Then she stomps away, leaving me to wallow in my confusion. _Tifa..._ What am I doing that's so wrong?

After minutes of just thinking, I stand and leave the dark, cold room, heading upstairs toward the bedroom Tifa's staying in. The door is open and the window is open, just as I expected them to be. Squeezing through the window, which is pretty hard, I swing up into the roof, clumsily climbing up the slippery slope of the mansion. On the top sits Tifa, under the stars and hugging her pointy knees to her chest. In the moonlight, I can see one wet trail down the side of her face and tear my gaze away. Is that my fault? Being me, I've just got to try and cheer her up.

"Tifa?" She hastily rubs the tears off her face and smiles at me.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Do you, uh, feel alright?"

"I'm fine," she forces a soft laugh.

"Don't lie to me," I roll my eyes, sitting down beside her. "You're crying."

"Was," she corrects under her breath.

"Same difference. What's wrong?" She inhales shakily and blinks down at the ground.

"I just feel like I'm the reason you're slipping away."

"Slipping away?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"You used to be so friendly, so open and fun. Now you're just... So closed off and you're pushing everyone and everything out. All you do is sit and stare at that dang necklace and it... It drives me insane. I know it shouldn't, but it does. Maybe if I just backed off a little, gave you some space, then you might be the same. It's torturing me, I can't figure out what I did..." She trails off, swiping at her eyes.

"It's not you," I shake my head and look up. "It's me. I'm forcing myself to close off because I don't want to hurt anyone." Anyone meaning Tifa. "I can't stop thinking about Serah." And you. "How it was all my fault and I can't let her down by messing up again."

"Snow," she rests her chin on her knees. "This is kinda weird, and really random, but how do you really feel? About me, I mean. Gosh, I feel so hopeless." This is it. Sucking in a deep breath, I force the words to spill out of my mouth without looking at her.

"You want the whole truth? I can't think a single thought without it leading to you. I don't hurt around you, not in a bad way. I can't stop thinking about you, even when I try so hard not to because I know it isn't right. I should be thinking of Serah. I should be... I should be trying not to be around you so that those feelings don't come up.

"I can't leave you alone, though. It's like a magnet, I guess. How? No idea, guys are bad with words. But sometimes it does hurt to be around you, because I know that this can't happen. I'm supposed to be mourning Serah and you have Cloud... No, you don't now, do you? I guess we're both hopeless then."

"Yeah," she says, glancing at me carefully. I close my eyes a sigh, relieved to have it all off my chest. What does she think of me now? I'm stupid? Ridiculous? Ungrateful? "Snow? Can you do something else for me?"

"Anything," I open my eyes and look at her with all honesty.

"Kiss me?"

"What?" I give her a look of surprise. I was not expecting that.

"Uh, nevermind. Forget I ever said that," she turns beet red.

"I don't want to," I laugh. "I was just expecting... something else."

"What?"

"The opposite of that!"

"You don't have to," she smiles, embarrassed. I grin and grab her hand, scooting forward so that I'm beside her.

"What if I want to?"

"Go ahead, Trenchcoat." She smirks. _You little devil_. I do just what she wishes, holding her close to me as I do so.

"Ew! Snow, you could've at least warned me that you too would be kissing!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa groans.

"What!" The ninja holds up her hands and turns around. "Continue."

"I'm good," I chuckle, looking over at Tifa awkwardly.

"Come on," she laughs, still holding my hand as she leads us down the roof. I let her in through the window first before cramming my shoulders in. Ow... I manage to get in down to the waist.

"Uh... Teef? I think I'm stuck." She bursts out in hysterical giggles. "Sto... Ow!" Something hard lands on my butt.

"Your bum is cushy, Snow!" Yuffie calls to me.

"Get off my butt!" I whine loudly. Tifa just laughs harder. "Yuffie! Guys, stop laughing at me! I can't move!"

"Here," Tifa purses her lips together, holding out her hands. I grab them tightly and she pulls. "Yuffie, move. You're not helping by perching on him like a bird."

"Fiiiine," she groans and pulls herself back up onto the building.

"Ow!" I complain as Tifa pulls again, the window pane scraping my hips as she pulls me through. "That hurt!"

"Sorry booboo," she sticks her tongue out.

"Poop head," I stand, frowning at her. She laughs and kisses the tip of my nose and runs away. "Hey! Come back!" I start to chase after her. And guess what? No Serah guilt.

**GUESS WHAT SNOW'S POV MEANS? SHORT CHAPPIE. WHY? BECAUSE OF TWO REASONS:**

**~I AM GETTING REALLY BORED WITH THIS COUPLE (FANG AND VINNIE 4EVER!) **

**~IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORIES, YOU KNOW THAT I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE TIFA FOR NO REASON. MUST BE A GIRL THING. I DON'T KNOW WHY, I'VE JUST ALWAYS HATED HER. **

**SO YEAH. WE MIGHT BE SEEING JUST A TINY BIT LESS OF THESE TWO, BUT DON'T WORRY. THEY'LL STILL EXIST! **


	19. The Clone

~Cloud's POV~

"I haven't seen anyone," I shake my head, speaking quietly into my phone.

"Well Hope and I saw some creepy hunched over guy, so get over to the town square pronto," Light snaps in my ear before hanging up. I groan and roll my eyes, checking another alleyway before running through the shadows of the small town. Kalm has always been a calm place, its name taking after it quite nicely.

I insisted on taking the east side of town by myself, much to Light's annoyance. She and Hope apparently have seen someone resembling Hojo. The new information drives me on to move faster. But I have to stick to the shadows; a stranger sneaking through the dark is obviously considered suspicious activity.

"Finally," Light rolls her eyes when I find them.

"Where'd you see him?" I ask straight away.

"Right over there. He just left that potion store maybe ten minutes ago," Hope nods up to the stores on the city shelf.

"And you're positive it was Hojo or a clone?"

"Greasy black hair pulled into a pony tail, white lab coat, and a hunched over walk doesn't sound like him?" The boy raises an eyebrow.

"Fair enough," I nod. Lightning turns and glares at the town square.

"There he is."

"Should we go kill him or something?" Hope looks at me expectantly. I shake my head.

"Even if it is a clone, we might be able to get some information out of him."

"I don't think he'd give it up easily," Light eyes me suspiciously.

"No," is all I say before creeping along the dark once again, following the figure out of the city. He passes along the ground in silence, following the path. _Three. Two. One._ I jump out of the shadows, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back, sword forgotten on the ground. Hojo chuckles darkly and turns his smelly head to sneer at me.

"Why hello experiment." I narrow my eyes at him at the name. "Oh, I'm sorry I never gave you a number. You _were_ a failure after all." He laughs again. "Though it was satisfying to see you down on your knees and begging me for a name or number."

"Why are you back?" I growl.

"So the failure wants answers," he shakes his head. "That I'm afraid I cannot give."

"You're a clone," I glare at him. "But you still share the knowledge of your creator."

"I'm afraid my creator was not..."

"Answer my question."

"No can do. Hey, did you still want a number label, because..."

"Answer him now, or you're going to be in serious pain," Lightning snaps behind me.

"Oh look. Experiment number twenty one," his beady eyes light up. "Yes, it worked! The world... Has your home vanished? Number twenty dead?"

"Number twenty?" Lightning frowns._ Keep acting Light, and we'll get loads out of him. _

"Yes. Your sister, I believe. Oh yes... Meddling with Sephiroth and with Valentine's body and soul were only the start. Now I've reached planets... Yes!" He cackles.

"Let's get him back to Reeve," I nod toward Lightning.

"What did he mean by meddling with Valentine's..." She starts hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later," I cut her off. "Restrain him, I'll call Cid. Hope, can you run back to the inn and get our things?"

"You got it," he grins, sprinting off in that direction. Lightning takes Hojo's arms from me, her grip a lot more forgiving than mine was, and I pull out my PHS.

"Is he really going to answer at three in the morning?" Lightning raises an eyebrow. Hojo mumbles crazy sentences to himself while his head randomly twitches, making her grimace.

"No, but I know someone who would." _Please pick up..._

"Hello?" I hear a yawn on the other side and smile.

"Hey Shera. Sorry for calling you so early. Or late. Whatever."

"It's fine, Maya wouldn't let me sleep anyway," she explains, referring to the Highwinds' second child, only about two months old. "What did you need?"

"Can you get Cid to come pick us up? I think we've found a clone."

"Really?! I'll go get him up, though he probably won't be very happy. If you'll wait just a moment, I can get him on the line."

"Thanks Sher," I laugh. I can hear her jogging up the stairs and swinging open the bedroom door and strain to hear Cid's grouchy voice. Please tell me he's gonna get up this time.

"Cidney Highwind, get up right now!"

"Go away, woman!"

"Cloud's on the phone, he needs you to come pick him up."

"And frikin three in the mornin? Tell the kid to wait!"

"Cid, just take the phone."

"What?" The pilot snaps in my ear. I grin. _Good job, Shera_.

"We found a clone or something, and I think he knows what happened to Pulse..."

"How does this concern me?"

"I need you to fly us back to the WRO asap."

"Kid, do ya know what time it is?"

"Three. Why?"

"I ain't flyin all the way out to Kalm..."

"Don't make me call Sher again." He swears loudly and at a ridiculously loud volume before speaking again.

"Cloud, ya owe me for this. And it's Shera to you." Then he hangs up. I chuckle and shove it back in my pocket before looking at a flustered Light.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming."

"Good," she scoffs. "That guy's really loud by the way. I could here him from over here."

"Eh, he gets defensive when it comes to Shera."

"Why doesn't he want you to call her?"

"She hardly gets enough sleep with their new baby, and she can kick his butt," I laugh. "You should see how scared of her he gets. It's hilarious."

"Are you sure he's just not jealous of your awesome looks?" She teases.

"You never know," I give her a cheeky grin. "You want me to take him?"

"I've got it. Why don't you go check on Hope?"

"Because he's right there," I nod toward the teenager running toward us with his hands full of backpacks.

"Of course you sent the smallest of us to get everything," she rolls her eyes with a slight smile. "He looks like a bellhop."

"He's nice enough for it," I point out as he roughly throws my bag at me. "Ow! Or not!"

"Guess what I found," Hope holds up a chain. Lightning's eyes widen and she takes the necklace into her hands.

"Isn't that Snow's?"

"No," she says quietly. "Serah's. But how?"

"Maybe more than humans can be crossed over," Hojo rambles. "Maybe the beasts... Fal'cei might be able.."

"Shut your trap," Lightning snaps at him. He rolls his eyes behind his thick glasses and keeps muttering to himself.

"Is Cid coming to get us?" Hope looks up at me.

"Yeah, he's not too happy about it though," I laugh and shake my head. "If he actually got up, then he should be here in half an hour tops. His ships are always the fastest."

Sure enough, Cid's landing his ship nearby twenty five minutes from when I spoke those words.

"Get in, I ain't got all day!" He calls. I chuckle and offer to take Hojo from Light, but she refuses and drags him along behind her. Shrugging at Hope, we follow her into the airship. The silver haired boy next to me struggles to remain standing as we take off, making Cid laugh.

"Never been in an airship, boy?"

"I have a couple times," he wobbles, grabbing my arm before he falls. "But none like this."

"Bet you haven't!" He chuckles. "Designed and built it myself!"

"Here we go again," I mutter.

"You built this?" Hope takes at him in disbelief.

"Me and Sher," he nods with a grin, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "I got three of em now. Oh, and I'm almost done fixin' the Highwind from when the crater busted it up, Cloud."

"Nice," I smile. Lightning looks around in complete disinterest, struggling to keep a squirming Hojo under control. Cid looks at one of his crew member and mutters something before stumbling over.

"So what's up with creepy here? Thought he was dead."

"So did we," I shake my head. "He's either alive, there's more clones running around than we thought, or both."

"Just wonderful," he mutters. "So 're we lookin at another Sephiroth here?"

"I didn't even think about that," I groan. "But I don't think so."

That's all it takes to get to Midgar, where we load off with a very smug looking Hojo clone. Or maybe the real deal. No way to tell. Reeve looks surprised when we enter headquarters. Why is he even awake this early?

"You found him?"

"Or a clone. I don't know," I shake my head as Lightning silently hands him over. Reeve looks over at the lone Turk standing in the corner, and probably the only one awake.

"Elena, take him to the cells. He is to have two guards at all times standing outside, and video surveillance twenty-four-seven. Keep him shackled and make sure you know anyone that is coming down there fairly well. Can he speak actual sentences?"

"Yeah, accidentally gave us a little info too," I nod. _Or was that on purpose? _

"Good. We have three others locked up too, but I'm guessing they're failures. They can't say anything intelligible, and I'm wondering if I should just put them out of their misery," he shakes his head sadly. "Lightning, Hope, look at Cloud's eyes." I suddenly feel awkward with everyone staring at me. "Hojo uses mako in all of his experiments. When near mako, his eyes glow brighter because of the chemical reaction. That's how we know this one is a clone."

"But the real Hojo was injected with Jenova," I frown. "That wouldn't make my eyes glow, would it?"

"No," he shake this head. "But you'd be hearing those voices again, and getting those extreme head pains." Just the thought of Jenova's voice inside my head again makes me shudder visibly. Lightning and Hope eye me with concern, but ignore their looks of pity and glare at the clone.

"So he's expected to give more information?" Hope asks Reeve.

"Yes. If he can speak English fluently, he's going to be questioned, that's all there is to it."

"And if he won't give answers?" Lightning finally speaks up, crossing her thin but strong arms. Reeve sighs.

"If it comes to that, torture can be arranged, though I try not to be too... Violent in means of getting information."

"Sometimes all they need is a shove," she mumbles, staring at the chain in her hand. What is it with that thing? Does it hypnotize them or something? Snow's always staring at his and now Light... What on earth is going on?

"Elena," Reeve raises his eyebrows and the blonde Turk clenches her hand around the clone's arm.

"Let's go, creepo." Hope laughs quietly at her wording.

"So do we go back to Kalm?" I look back at Reeve.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? The other groups haven't gotten anything, though there have been robberies from the materia and potion stores in Nibelheim. Vincent's group is coming back tomorrow morning anyway."

"I wonder how Fang's doing..." Lightning thinks aloud.

"What do you mean?" I cock my head to the side as we follow the person leading us to the WRO bunk rooms.

"She has a little... Crush on your vampire friend."

"He's not a vampire," I roll my eyes. Then I chuckle at the thought of Fang and Vincent together. _That's just ridiculous, Cloud. _

"I knew it!" Hope exclaims. "Is that just like how Tifa has a crush on Snow?" Lightning grins and nods. I laugh and shake my head. _And how I'm falling in love with Light_. "And how you like Cloud?" This time Light turns bright red and glares at him.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Hope Estheim, don't make me kill you."

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" I coo, bumping my shoulder against hers. She rolls her eyes and bumps me back.

"In your dreams, Strife."

"Yes you are, Farron." She turns even redder and Hope laughs harder.

"Here is your room," the woman leading us opens a door to reveal three beds in a room with an attached bathroom. "Enjoy your night."

"It's four now though," Hope whines.

"Then enjoy sleeping in," I grin, making my way into the bathroom. "I've gotta take a dump."

"TMI, Cloud," Lightning crinkles her nose.

Hope sleeps in until seven while Lightning fiddles with both hers and my swords. I just sit and stare out the window for a sign of anything unusual. Nothing. Reeve knocks twice before entering and looks at us with a grim expression.

"The clone refuses to tell us anything. I've tried everything. I just... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sounds like torture is your last resort," Lightning states boredly.

"Would you be willing to do it?" Reeve narrows his eyes at her. "Didn't think so. Who would?"

"Vincent might do it," I sit up. "He used to be a Turk. It might take some convincing but..." I trail off.

"Reno and Rude are out on a job until next week. Elena and Tseng... They're busy today.. I guess so," the goateed man sighs. "Fine. I'll ask."

"Great. Now is there any food? I'm hungry," I pat my stomach.

"You're so needy," Lightning rolls her eyes playfully and wakes Hope up. Hmph. Fang and Vince... No way.

**OH CLOUD, YOU ARE ONE STRANGE DUDE. HEY GUYS! I'M JUST TYPING WHILE BURNING MY TONGUE OFF WITH HOT CHOCOLATE**


	20. The Decision

**Warning:**

**Lots of OOC. **

**HA! BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS WARNING FOR A LEMON! NOPE, I DON'T DO THAT STUFF. BLEH. **

~Fang's POV~

"Oh look, it's my favorite person," I scoff once we board the airairship that Cid guy is picking us up in.

"I'm flattered," he rolls his eyes. "So you found him, eh?"

"Nah, Vinnie found me first," I smirk at Vincent. He rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Vanille, who is still tired from last night's watch, yawns and curls up at my feet like a dog while Sazh chuckles.

"Poor kid's not used to all this craziness."

"I am," I stretch my arms over my head. "I could go on for weeks."

"Nice to know," Cid scoffs, ordering his crew to start up the engines already. " 's gonna take us 'bout twenty minutes to get to Midgar, so get comfy."

"I forgot that old men like to go slow," I tease.

"I forgot that old women were grouchy," he shoots back. I scowl at him and lean my head back against the wall, my eyes turning to Vincent, who is standing a short distance off with his arms crossed.

"Vinnie, is he always this mean to ladies?"

"You ain't no lady," Cid guffaws.

"Only to those who threaten to push stick up their rears," my red cloaked friend answers with his crimson eyes twinkling.

"When did that happen?" The pilot lights a cigarette.

"When you pushed Vanille out of your ship, which I do have your murder thoroughly planned for the next time you try to hurt her." I swear he pales a little.

"I wasn't tryin'a hurt the girl," he finally replies, rolling his piercing blue eyes.

"Suuuuuuuuure you weren't," I narrow my eyes at him. "Just be careful, Highwind." Sazh chuckles and Vincent watches on as if it's a TV show or something.

"I'm shaking," Blondie scoffs before heading for the wheel.

...vVv...

"Fang!" I hear Hope call when we're sent into the really loud cafeteria. Vincent looks extremely uncomfortable with all the noise and Vanille seems to wake up.

"Hope!" She squeals and waves, running over to her friend. Cloud and Sazh instantly engage in a conversation. Vincent still shifts uncomfortably. Laughing silently to myself, I stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Do I need to hold your hand cuz people scare you?" He scowls at me, but it's not very effective with our faces so close together. Really all it does is make his cheeks heat up. "Cmon Vinnie!" I grab his hand and march toward the table where everyone else is seated. "Okay guys. Vincent has decided that he doesn't know how to talk anymore, just so you know."

"Okay," Vanille nods with a smile. "Hey Cloud..."

"Breakfast is served," some random lady sets plates with toast, eggs, and bacon piled on before setting down glasses of orange juice. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you," Cloud responds before Hope can add a million more food items to his plate. The teenager pouts, but eventually hunger wins and he digs in.

"So Vince," I elbow him. "Do you speak Spanish now or something?" He raises an eyebrow before responding in what I take is gibberish.

"Non, je parle français."

"... What?"

"Vous êtes étrange," he chuckles.

"What the heck is he speaking!?" I widen my eyes at Cloud. He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Do I look like I speak French?"

"But what language is he speaking?" I whine.

"Vous êtes aussi stupide."

"Translation!"

"He says: 'No I speak French', 'You are strange and 'You are also stupid.'" Cloud laughs. I swivel my head around to glare at a smirking Vincent.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, zhǐshì nǐ hái bù zhīdào," he says. **( 我愛你，只是你還不知道 ****IF YOU WANT SPECIFICS ;)) **

"Cloud?"

"Okay, now I think he's speaking Wutainese," Spiky frowns. "Which only he and Yuffie speak."

"Vincent!" I whine. He shakes his head, face the tiniest bit pink, and takes a bite of his breakfast. "Tell me!"

"I would rather not."

"I'll ask Yuffie!"

"You would not be able to say it very fluently," he smiles teasingly.

"Whatever," I pretend to give in. On the inside, I'm saying it over and over again just to make sure to ask the ninja later. "Whoa. What's that?" I point to the wall. He blinks and turns to look at nothing. I quickly reach up and peck him on the cheek, making him jump and everyone else crack up. Lightning sends me a look and I nod. Wait, am I... I'm still holding his hand... Whoops.

"Guess what?" I hear a voice that I never wanted to hear until two minutes ago say. "We're here!" Yuffie sits on the other side of Vincent. For some reason, that really bugs me, especially since I picked the lock on her diary a few days ago and read that she had a crush on him. Mine.

"What about us?" Snow pouts playfully and plops down beside me, Tifa sitting across from him. Cloud eyes her and raises an eyebrow at Hope. The silver haired boy smirks. Am I missing something?

"Did ya miss me, Vinnie?" Yuffie rests her chin on his shoulder and gives him her puppy eyes, something she used to do that never bothered me until now. Vincent seems to notice that I'm stabbing my eggs rather aggressively and chuckles, ignoring her.

"Fang, I believe your food is already dead."

"Oh shut up," I snap at him. He blinks at me with a hurt look and I roll my eyes. "I was teasing Vince. Don't take me so seriously."

"My apologies," he mutters.

"Don't apologize either," I laugh, giving his gloved hand a squeeze. He suddenly seems to remember that he's clinging to me and tries to pull away, but I shake my head. Looking almost relieved, he relaxes and nods. "Now eat!"

"Yes ma'am," he shoots back cheekily.

"Yuffie!" I chase after lone girl in the hall. She spins and her gray eyes widen.

"Don't kill me!"

"Wǒ ài nǐ, zhǐshì nǐ hái bù zhīdào," I say, copying Vincent.

"... Excuse me?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Translate it."

"Um... Why? Who said that?"

"Some random guy in the parking lot," I lie with a shrug. "Cloud said you would know what he said."

"Okay..?"

"So..?

"That guy is a creeper," she snickers. "It means: I love you, but you don't know it yet."

"..." I blink at her, wide eyed. That is not what I was expecting. "Crap."

"What? It's not like you know him..."

"Thanks!" I say, already running._ Lightning..! Save me! What the heck am I suppose to do?_ The other part of me is singing: _He loves me! He loves me! He truly, truly loves me! _

"Light!" I bang on her door. Cloud opens it, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"What?"

"Is Lightning in there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to her, Shorty," I shove the shorter man out of my way and step into the room. Lightning raises an eyebrow at me. "Please!? This is important!"

"About him?" She emphasizes the last word. I nod quickly and she stands. "I'll be back guys."

"See ya, I guess. Geeze, why is she so tall?" Cloud mutters to himself.

"What's up?" Light crosses her arms once we're alone in the hallway.

"That... Thing he said to me at breakfast that Cloud couldn't understand?" She nods, eyebrow raised.

"Chill, Fang. You're practically fan girling."

"He loves me!" I squeak out in a high pitched whisper.

"What?" She blinks at me.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, zhǐshì nǐ hái bù zhīdào. That means: 'I love you, but you don't know it yet.'"

"Wow. That's just... Wow," she shakes her head. "You've only known him a week..."

"I know," I tug at my hair. "Shoot. I know! This isn't fair!" I kick at the wall.

"Relax!" She laughs, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Just... Act act normal and you'll actually be able to tell if he was being honest or teasing."

"But he... I don't... Ugh!"

"Now if you'll excuse me," she smirks. "I've got a Cloud to stare at," she teases, going back into the room.

"I hate myself," I grumble, stomping back to our room. What am I suppose to do now? Vincent seems to notice my frustration when I storm into the room, but he's probably not sure what I'm upset about.

"Are you alright?" He finally asks once I've dropped my shoe for the fifth time and started glaring it in bitter hatred.

"Fine."

"You don't look very.."

"I'm fine," I snap. He blinks and says nothing more. Moments later, his PHS beeps and he leaves the room in a hurry. Great, now he thinks I'm pissed at him. Why does my life suck so much?

-Dreamland-

I stand on the edge of the cliff near the location where Titan held his trials. The wind feels cool and sweet against my skin and the tall grass softly brushes my calves gently. Grabbing my spear, I touch the nearby Cei'th stone and travel to the next part of the trials, a more open area where I killed an ochu and her babies a while back. I'm drawn to the spot like a magnet, spotting a figure dressed in red and black. They lift their head, crimson eyes locking with mine, a tortured sadness only I think I've ever seen in them showing clearly. The pain of all this... Is this what I make him feel like? Hurt?

Vincent starts toward me in his smooth, graceful walk, observing everything around him with his wise eyes. He's like a cat, I suppose. Everything done gracefully and with skill that only he could possibly possess. He opens his mouth to speak when I see a hand with long, sharp nails come around from behind and near his pale throat. My warning comes too late when the nails dig into his throat, tearing away the flesh and creating deep cuts. Not only that, but a thin blade spears through the back and out the front of his body. I scream, desperate to somehow save him. But he's drowning, choking, on his own blood, looking up at me hopelessly as he sinks to his knees. Behind him stands a resurrected Dysley.

"Barthandelus," I say bitterly, spitting the words at him, but the hate is replaced by hurt as I hold the dying man in my arms.

"Fang..." He whispers softly. I bite my lip and push his wild black bangs out of his face.

"Vincent, don't die on me buddy."

"I cannot... Survive this," he shakes his head, coughing onto his arm. When he pulls away, it's speckled red, much to my horror.

"You have to," I whimper. "I don't want you to die."

"Finish him... Kill Barthandelus." His eyes slide shut.

"Vincent?" Nothing. "Vince! Wake up! Please, I'm sorry!" My voice cracks. "Wake up."

-Wake Up Lazy!-

"Fang, wake up," a voice startles me from my nightmare, making me sit up instantly. Crimson eyes meet mine, full of worry.

"You're alive," I breathe out in relief, pulling him into a tight hug. He hesitates before hugging me back, utterly confused.

"As far as I know, I am."

"Sorry," I pull away with a nervous laugh. "Bad dream.

"I could tell," he says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Do I want to talk about it? I don't know... Do I want to talk about how painful it would be for me to watch him go, even if we're just friends hitting a strange bump in the road? Do I want to tell him how bad it hurt to see him die? Do I want to tell him that I love him, even though I never can? I'm a coward in that area, so unsure of this whole 'romance' thing. I never cared if I met the right guy or not, or if I was going to feel like this. I don't want it to hurt...

"I think I'll survive," I give him a cheeky grin. He smiles and nods.

"Okay."

"So what did you have to leave for?"

"Yuffie needed help with her Conformer," he rolls his eyes. "She got it stuck in the wall."

"Idiot," I scoff. He raises an eyebrow.

"At least I was not having a staring contest with my shoes."

"You don't have shoes, you have spikes attached to your toes," I retort. He shakes his head, attempting to hide a smile behind his cloak. How can one smile make me so happy? "Hey Vincent?" I ask a but nervously, sitting on his bed so that I'm across from him.

"Yes?" He looks up.

"Where are we?" His face of confusion nearly makes me crack up.

"The WR..."

"No, I meant with, er, us," I blush, looking down. So awkward. I can tell he thinks a bit awkwardly of the situation too.

"Um..." _Vincent, you never say 'um' unless I ask you something. It's so annoying._ "I have no idea, I guess."

"Okay," I say moments later, fiddling with my fingers. Awkward silence.

"Did you, er, want to... Uh.."

"I don't know," I shrug. He nods.

"Okay." After another silence I burst into laughter. He looks at me with a confused face, dreading the thought that this was all a joke. "Gods, we are so awkward!" He chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"Hopeless," he murmurs, making me laugh harder.

"Okay, I'll make this easier. Do you like me?" He blinks at me before nodding. "Good. You should. That's a good thing to do."

"You are an odd person," he sighs.

"I know," I wave him off. "And I like you too. God, this makes me feel like a teenager again. Anyway, so, uh, what do we do now?"

"Come here," he looks up at me. I shrug and walk over in front of him. He chuckles to himself at my confusion and grabs my hand, pulling me down onto his lap.

"You're comfy," I mumble. I can almost see his eyeroll as he puts his arms around my waist and holds me tight against him.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, zhǐshì nǐ hái bù zhīdào."

"I do know," I smile and turn to look at his somewhat blank face. "Wǒ ài nǐ."

He just keeps staring at me blankly like that, making me want to laugh like an insane person. So instead of laughing, I kiss him gently and try to slide off of him, but his grip is too tight on me.

"How did you know..."

"I told you I'd ask Yuffie."

"Oh."

"You doubted me," I laugh. He suppresses and smile and nods. "Silly Vinnie," I sigh, laying my head back on his shoulder. "Never doubt a woman from Gran Pulse."

"I won't."

"So where are we now?"

"Still in WR..."

"Stop it, you know what I meant," I roll my eyes at the smirking man.

"I have no idea what the titles are these days," he rolls his eyes.

"You're my bae," I snicker. He furrows his eyebrows at me.

"I'm your poop?" I burst out laughing.

"How many languages, do you speak, Vin?"

"... A lot."

"Hmm. How about the word 'dating'. Sound familiar, oldie?"

"A little," he smirks. "Why?"

"You know why, meanie," I hit his chest playfully.

"Alright. So do you need Cait Sith's megaphone to announce it to the world?" I laugh and shake my head.

"There are other ways of announcing," I smirk, standing. "But your PHS has been buzzing it your pocket, and I don't really enjoy phones vibrating on my butt for minutes straight." He blushes a deep shade of scarlet and digs into his pocket.

"I will return," he says softly, leaving the room with the PHS pressed to his ear.

"I know you will," I smile at the shut door.

**AW! TOTALLY SHIP THEM MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER WHILE RIDING TO OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE WITH MY GRANDPARENTS, AND THEY SAY HELLO, BY THE WAY ;) HAVE A NICE LIFE! **


	21. The Torture

**I SPLIT THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN TWO POVS, MAINLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING FOR TIFA RIGHT NOW. UGH. CAN'T STAND HER... ANYWAY, ISN'T IT ABOUT TIME WE SAW WHAT VINNIE HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION? ;) ;)**

**ALSO, SORRY FOR BEING A LAZY BUM. I WAS JUST FINISHING UP VIOLET SHADOWS ON WATTPAD (43 chapters!) AND LOST TRACK OF TIME. DON'T WORRY, THERE'LL BE MORE CLOUD/LIGHT SOON ENOUGH. **

~Tifa's POV~

An uneasy feeling settles in my stomach as Snow stares at his Cocoon necklace. Lightning told me that Hope found another one with Serah's name engraved on the back. What if she gives it to him? Would that kiss not matter anymore? Did it matter in the first place?

"Hey Teef, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry again," Yuffie speaks up. "Plus Fang will be hanging all over Vanille, so I can't hang out with her."

"I'm sure she's probably hanging all over Vincent, actually," I smile at her. She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to get her for that. Now let's go!"

"See you later?" I ask Snow. He seems to snap out of a trance.

"Huh?"

"See y... Forget it," I roll my eyes, tired of having to repeat myself to him. Yuffie gives me a confused look as I push past her and stomp out of the room.

"Tifa!" She whines, chasing after me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say stiffly.

"He's crying you know," she hisses once she catches up with me. I freeze and furrow my eyebrows at her. "When you said that, he started, I mean."

"I'm a terrible person, yeah. I know," I look back at the now closed door of my room.

"What's going on between you two, seriously?" She rolls her eyes and kicks at the wall, walking ahead.

"No idea," I shake my head. "I thought maybe... But now I don't know. Maybe he just did it because I asked him to."

"Love's too confusing for me," Yuffie scoffs, skipping in circles until I catch up.

"Maybe that's because you like Reno, Cloud, and Vincent?" I raise an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh please. I've already given up hope for Avalanche guys. I thought maybe I had a chance with Vince when I convinced him to let me move in when my dad kicked me out again, but he made it pretty obvious he wasn't interested. Plus he's so mopey."

"He's not mopey, he's just... Sad, that's all."

"Same difference, Teef," she rolls her eyes. "Besides, it annoys the death out of me when Cloud says 'Let's mosey'. Ugh. I hate it. Maybe I should just give up and start annoying Reno."

"Well considering the other two are pretty much taken..." I trail off.

"Oh Reno!" She yells, stomping away. I laugh to myself and shake my head. Teenagers.

~Vinnie Boy's POV~

"Reeve," I answer my PHS flatly, my face still warm from the strange way Fang told me that Reeve was contacting me.

"Hello Vincent. We have, er, a slight... Problem that I was hoping you could fix."

"Go on."

"Cloud and Lightning caught a clone in Kalm and brought it back here yesterday. It's the first one to actually speak, and it gave them tiny bits of info, but I've tried everything civil and can't get anything out of him. We know he knows something because the refuses to speak. Cloud mentioned there was something in your previous... Training that might help." Turk training?

"So he wants you to torture the poor creature eh?" Chaos hisses in my mind. "How... Delightful. Mind if I help, host?"

I ignore the demon's voice and think a moment before responding.

"What did you need me to do?"

Reeve gives me a grateful look as I enter the room, silent and observing as always. Yuffie stands in the back talking to Reno.

"That brat is always so annoying."

Silence, demon. I am trying to think.

"About your girlfriend?" He snickers. "Or about Hojo?"

I don't answer, only mentally curse Lucrecia for putting this demon in my head.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Reeve gives me a smile.

"We are in the same building," I point out blandly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," he nods. "Elena, could you take him to the clone?" The clone. The way they word that bothers me, even though Hojo really doesn't deserve to have the honor of even a name.

"Yes sir," the blonde Turk says, think I'm sure dislikes being bossed around by a man other than Tseng or Rufus. "Let's go, Vincent." She leads me to an elevators where she presses a single glowing button and we descend.

"How can you be sure it is a clone?" I speak up after a moment of thick silence.

"Hojo used mako to clone everything, and Cloud was infused with it for SOLDIER. The chemicals cause a reaction when near each other that make Cloud's eyes glow brighter. At least, that's what Reeve told us."

"So Cloud is now a tool?" I frown.

"Not really. If you put it like that, you make us sound terrible."

"..."

When the elevator stops, she leads the way through a narrow white hall with short ceilings that make me feel taller than I already am. We pass several doors until we come to the last with two guards stand of outside the metal door.

"Miss. Elena. Mr. Valentine," one guard nods while the other unlocks the door and allows us into the cell. Across from us, on the stone wall, is a man all too familiar shackled to the wall. Despite knowing he is a fake, hate tears through my soul and Chaos growls.

"Is it too much to ask of you to free me this once?"

We shall see, Chaos. Silence yourself for the moment.

"Yeah, whatever. That Fang chick was right. You're too far behind on modern language."

I said silence, unless you do not want any chance of freedom at all.

The demons grumbles ring through the back of my mind, but eventually fade as Elena begins talking.

"So Hojo," she crosses her arms. "Do you remember Vincent?" The clone cackles, a laugh exactly like his creator's that makes every hair on my body stand on end.

"How could I not? My most successful experiment and the demon man of Nibelheim." He cackles again. "I have already seen the failure as well, Turk."

He must mean Cloud. Frowning, Elena looks at me.

"He's all yours, Vincent. Want me to leave the lights on?"

"Yes."

She nods and leaves the room, the cell door locking behind her. Chaos stirs impatiently in my mind, waiting for freedom that I rarely allow. Dark, beady eyes glare at me through thick glasses while I observe the clone, thinking back to my days of training under Veld. Sometimes all they need is a push, he used to say while he taught me of their torture methods. But they did not have a demon possessed power back then, and I do now. Perhaps it is time for Hojo, even if not the true man, to feel the slow power of his creation. It is a piece of my past I do not wish to revisit, but it must be done, seeing as the Turks are on a job today and Reeve needs answers as soon as possible.

"So Valentine," Hojo finally sneers. "Here to squeeze more information out just as the others have tried? Forget it. I won't breathe a word to filth like you."

"He's not giving up, host. Might as well let me out?"

... Very well.

Ever since I have discovered the demons that reside inside me, I have been weary of transforming in front of people. Narrowing my eyes at him, I reach behind me a flick the lights off, plunging the room into darkness. My apologies to those interested in the camera room.

"Hmph. Think you're so intimidating. You don't scare me, Valentine."

"You should," Chaos hisses, replacing me. Hojo blinks for a moment before smirking.

"Here to prove how much of a monster you are, eh?"

"You will give us the information we need," Chaos says slowly. "Or you will experience pain you never thought possible."

"Yeah right," he scoffs. Smirking, Chaos walks forward slowly, arms crossed as he inches forward.

"Fine. Feel my wrath then. You deserve it."

Chaos stretches one clawed hand forward and uses one talon to inflict the tiniest incision on Hojo's cheek. After moments off nothing, the scientist bursts into insane laughter.

"Is that all? My, Lucrecia was smart, but..." Suddenly, the cut splits, stretching slowly on its own. Acid from Chaos's claws burns through Hojo's face, making the man scream. I rest where Chaos's mind once resided, disgusted but unable to look away. I can clearly see into Hojo's mouth through the bloody injury, making me feel sick. Chaos just relishes in his pain, reaching out once more. Hojo cringes and tries to cower away, but the shackles prevent him from doing so. But instead of more damage, the palm of his taloned hand fills with warmth and the wooden slowly closes. Hojo looks relieved, only a light pink scar where the the first incision wad made.

"You have tasted my power, Hojo," Chaos snarls. "What do you think would happen if I were to make a slice across your whole face? Up the side of your whole body, hm? You would turn inside out, my friend." He chuckles darkly at Hojo's horrified look. "Now, are you ready to speak?"

~Back to Teef~

"Whoa, I think he just turned the lights off," a the security man says as he blinks at the screen in front of him. Fang smirks ans shakes her head.

"Just like him to be doing things all secretly."

"Dang it, I wanted to see if it would work!" Cloud pouts.

"There's always sound," the cameraman mutters, pressing a couple buttons and turning a dial.

"You will give us the information we need, or you will experience pain you never thought possible."

"Vincent?" I frown. It's just the four of us in the tiny camera room. The guard, Fang, me, and Cloud. Who knows where everyone else is, thank Shiva they're not in here. It's cramped enough with just us.

"Nah. Must be his doohickey," Fang shakes her head.

"Chaos," Cloud corrects quietly.

"How do you know about that?" I frown at her.

"Shh," the guard hushes us. We must've missed something, because Chaos is speaking again.

"Fine. Feel my wrath then. You deserve it."

In the very dim light, I see two large with us and can barely make out the shape of a head, what looks like an arm stretching toward Hojo. A moment of silence.

"Is that all? My, Lucrecia was smart, but.." He trails off with a strangled cry that turns unto a blood curdling scream. Fang's eyes widen and Cloud cringes. I just blink at the screen.

"What in the name of Bahamut..." Fang murmurs.

"What is he doing in there?" Cloud wonders aloud. "I never knew Vincent was so... Uh, what's the word?"

"Heartless," I whisper. Fang turns her head and glares at me, opening her mouth. "I meant Chaos was," I say quickly. She huffs and looks back at the black screen, the horrific pained screams gone.

"You have tasted my power, Hojo? What do you think would happen if I were to slice across you whole face? Up the side of your whole body, hm? You would turn inside out, my friend." I shudder and Fang pales. This is what Cloud tried to warn you about. "Now, are you ready to speak?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. What did you have to do with Serah Farron's accident?" How does Chaos know who that is?

"I found a way to connect to that cursed planet," Hojo snarls bitterly. He evidently does not want to be telling Vince any of this. "I had to drive them over the edge far enough that they would be willing to be my test subjects."

"Testing for what," Chaos stops him. I can now see his golden eyes glowing through the darkness.

"Experiments of course," Hojo scoffs. "Anything really. Might even create another Sephiroth, one that even the failure couldn't destroy."

"Continue."

"Sending them to this planet would open that door," he says simply. "And to do that, I had to destroy theirs."

"And?"

"I've already said too much," Hojo spits spitefully.

"Let us try out that inside out theory then," Chaos taunts.

"I honestly pity that man at the moment," Cloud shakes his head as Hojo screams again. "Doesn't Chaos usually run out of time eventually?"

"Yeah," I nod, looking at Fang. Her arms are crossed tightly over her chest, eyes glued to the screen as she strains to hear every detail.

"How much more blood do you want spilt, Hojo?" Chaos sneers. "How many more times must I burn through your skin and watch acid tear you apart?"

"Ew," I crinkle my nose. The guard looks absolutely horrified.

"P-please. I'll tell you... M-more."

"Please do."

"Won't you h-heal me first?!"

"I'm sorry? Did you ask for more?"

"No! No... When I heard of the power of Ragnarock... The beast that Oerba woman became three times... I knew I needed that power. So now they're here, Valentine. What are you going to do about it? Eventually, I will get my hands on one of the two from Oerba, and I will create a being to destroy you like no other."

"Is that all you know?" Chaos narrows his eyes, the only part of him we can see anymore.

"Y-yes."

The sound of shifting and a small grunt float to our ears until the lights turn on and I gasp in horror. Hojo is covered in scars, no doubt sloppily healed by Chaos, and blood lies in slick puddles on the floor, splattered on the wall like paint. Vincent scowls, no doubt scolding his demon, and leaves with one quick his scarlet cape. Looking around me, Cloud sighs and Fang looks like she's going to be sick. The guard looks like he's going to be even sicker.

"Ragnarock," she whispers shakily. "But I can't... Unless... But..." She blinks, spinning on her heel and hurrying from the room. Cloud raises an eyebrow at me.

"So she can transform into something too?"

"I don't think so," I frown. "I'll ask her about it later. Right now I just want to sleep. Nothing eventful has happened at all, really, and that's the only thing for me to do when I'm bored," I ramble. Cloud nods and leaves as well. I follow seconds later, leaving the guard to continue blinking at the gory scene.


	22. The Boredom

~Fang's POV~

I hurry down the hall, my mind going a million miles an hour as it replays Chaos's conversation with that madman. _Ragnarock... I am not becoming that thing again._ In my rush to go somewhere- anywhere - I crash into someone, mumbling a quick apology without even stopping to think who it is. They catch my arm, and I'm yanked from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I snap my head around to see Vincent standing there with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," I answer quickly, struggling to pull my arm free. He releases me and looks into my eyes, crimson irises holding dread and sadness.

"... Do you fear me?"

"What?" I blink at him. "Why would I fear you?"

"Chaos..." He looks down. He's such a broken man. Sighing, I lift up his chin gently so that I can look him in the eye.

"I don't think I could ever be scared of a doggy." Despite hating it when I call him that, he smiles weakly and straightens a little.

"Good. Now what is wrong?"

"I was lost in thought," I shake my head and look down at the floor. Should I even bother? I didn't have any control over it last time. When the right pair of hands gets to me, I lose it. Is there a point to trying to avoid it?

"About what?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Ragnarock," my look turns to a glare. "Vanille was Ragnarock too. What if... What if he gets to her and.."

"He won't," Vincent shakes his head and grabs my shoulders. I look up at him and frown.

"You can't prevent everything Vincent." He sighs and looks me dead in the eye.

"There are times when I wonder," he says slowly. "Am I on the verge of committing another sin? Or am I atoning as best as I can for only standing by? I let Hojo get to someone I loved once, but I will not let it happen again."

"Vincent," I blink away from his piercing gaze, thinking about all those times I tried to kill those on my side, pushed them away, hated them. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried," he says gently. "But that does not mean they aren't."

"Okay," I nod. His gloved and armored hands slide down my arms until they reach my hands, holding on tightly but gently.

"You do not have to worry about Ragnarock. I will not let any harm come to you, whether it is Hojo or Chaos."

"I'm not a baby, Vinnie," I look up with a sly smile. "But thanks."

He chuckles softly and releases my hands abruptly, clearing his throat. I turn to see what he's looking at and see a smirking Lightning and a confused Cloud looking at us.

"Oh hello Fang," Light sneers. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, turning toward her.

"What do you want?"

"I was just walking through the hallway," she scoffs.

"Suuuuuuuuure," I reply sarcastically. Both men seem unsure of what to do, but we just shrug it off and walk toward one another.

"So Fang, you hungry?" She asks, leading the way down the hall.

"Not really," I shrug, suppressing a laugh. "I bet the guys thought we were gonna fight or something."

"Probably," she agree with a smug look. "Cloud wouldn't be able to stop me this time, I'm sure."

"Finally met your match, eh?" I smirk.

"In fighting terms, yes," she rolls her eyes.

"That's what I was referring to."

"Vanille!" I call to the bright girl when I finally spot her. "I've hardly seen you since we've gotten here!"

"I know! I'm so sorry, Hope said he wanted to show me something, but it was just a prank he and Yuffie were pulling again." She stomps her foot. "Anyway, I've been looking for you, all over! Vincent said he didn't know where you were and Cloud said you were with Lightnig, but she was with Sazh, and now my brain hurts," she frowns.

"It's alright, Missy," I laugh, hugging her. "Life here's different, we've just got to get used to being separated sometimes."

"Yeah," she nods after pulling away. "Hey, you want to go do something?"

"Like what?" I raise an eyebrow, a slight smile on my lips.

"I don't know. Ooo, how about we go mess about with that Reno man?"

"Oh joy," I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Come on!" She grabs my wrist and skips down the hall, dragging me to the guy I'm sure to beat up.

"Reno!" Vanille calls. No answer. Then she stops short and frowns. "I forgot. He and Rude are out working today."

"Well ain't that a tragedy?" I smirk. "Why don't we go jump off of roofs or something? That'd be fun."

"Fang! You know I wouldn't!"

"Come to my room then, I'm sure I can find something for us to do."

"But they're so small."

"Nah, only Cloud's is. Ours has a mini kitchen."

"Ooo," she grins, impressed. So easy to entertain.

"Come on then," I nod for her to follow me. She beams and does just that. I don't bother to knock (it's my room, duh) even though Vincent's in there, and swing the door open, Vanille stepping in and observing everything with her wide eyes.

"Whoa!"

"Oi! Vinnie! You home?" I call into the tiny space. No reply, but I can hear the shower going, which means he's probably in there unless Light's shower broke. I've got no doubt Hope found a way to destroy the place already.

"I heard they had a pool here somewhere," she says, grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge in the corner. "We should go."

"Why would a business building have a pool?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps for the employees," a voice startles me and I spin around, eyes widening._ Why is Vincent only in a towel..?_ "And before you ask, I forgot my clothing out here."

"Are you sure you didn't leave it because you didn't think anyone was going to be here?" I smirk. He returns the expression.

"Maybe."

"Aw, you two are finally getting along!" Vanille squeals.

"Were we ever not?" I cock my head to the side.

"We had our slight... Rough patches," Vincent says carefully, squatting beside where I sit on the floor.

"You tryin' to flash us, Vampy?" I raise my eyebrows. He chuckles and shakes his head, eyes flickering to Vanille. Really? Not a public affe... Okay. He loosely hangs an arm around my waist and brushes his lips against my cheek.

"Maybe if you keep calling me that," he mutters and I swat at him.

"I'd rather not see that. Now go put some clothes on!" He laughs quietly again before looking at Vanille again. Then he grabs his clothes and heads toward the bathroom. _Idiot_.

"Aw, you're blushing Fang!" Vanille says in a high pitched whisper.

"Am not!" I cross my arms stubbornly, though I can feel the heat spreading throughout my face.

"Are too!"

"Am not, and quit lying!"

"I'm not lying! You're as red as a tomato!"

"Because I'm frustrated with you!" I groan.

"Because you know I'm right."

"You're wrong, Missy. Just accept it and move on."

"Actually, she is quite accurate," a smug looking Vincent with dripping hair says, smirking. "At least this time you did not pull my own gun on me."

"You did what?!" Vanille squeaks at me and I laugh.

"What are you talking about. I'm completely innocent." I sneer, crossing my arms.

"That's what they all say," she giggles. "I bet Sazh is getting lonely! See you both later!"

"So she just came to steal our water?" I whine as soon as the door is shut. Vincent chuckles and shakes his head, dripping hair wetting his leather garments. I raise an eyebrow at the ebony stands. "Don't you know how do dry your hair, Vampy?"

"I try," he shrugs. "It grows fast."

"Ever thought of cutting it?" I flop back onto my bed.

"Does it bother you?"

"Nah," I wave him off. "I don't care either way."

"Hmm." He sits beside me and stares down at his lap, lost in thought. Or maybe chatting with Chaos. There's never really a way to tell, unless he starts to look frustrated. Then he's most definitely talking to that stupid demon.

"So," I stare at the ceiling. "I'm bored." He huffs in response. "What do you wanna do?" Nothing. "Vince?" Nope. "Vinnie? Vampy Boy? Doggy?" Nadah. "You suck."

"My apologies," he mutters nearly two minutes later, blinking away his thoughts to look at me.

"Gods, Vince. You're so slow."

"Sorry," he smirks down at me. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"What should we do now? I'm bored. And tired. And bored. And also, bored." Rolling his crimson eyes, he stands.

"Then sleep."

"Aw, but that's boooring." I whine. I'm trying so hard just to annoy him, and it had better be working.

"Then find something to do," he shrugs.

"Vanille said there's a pool," I mumble. "Maybe I can get someone to go with me?"

"If you mean me, no thank you," he twists the cap off of a plastic water bottle and drinks from it thirstily.

"Why not?" I pout. "Would you seriously pass up on the opportunity to see me in a swim suit?" His cheeks redden a little as he chokes on his drink and shakes his head.

"You do not even own one."

"You know Vincent, there are these things called stores where females generally like to go. Even if I hate shopping."

"Sleep," he coughs out finally, still red.

"Why?" I huff, laying my head back on my hands.

"... You said you were tired."

"These blankets are too soft," I scoff. "Come here."

"... Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Gosh dang it Vincent, get over here!" He suppresses a smile and slowly wanders over to my bedside. I groan and grab his wrist, yanking roughly so that he ends up blinking in confusion, lying flat on his back on the bed. "That's better!"

"Er..." He blushes, staring at me blankly. "What are you..?"

"Shh," I cut him off, snuggling up against him. "You're warm. And not as soft as those stupid blankets."

"But..."

"Shut up."

"Fang.."

"La la la la! I can't hear you!"

"So immature," he mumbles.

"Oh shut up already," I groan, grabbing his arm and throwing it lazily over my waist before curling up into his chest. He hesitantly holds me closer, probably having his mind exploding at the moment. Grinning, I lift my face up and look into his eyes. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to say what."

"... What."

"I know you're shy and all, but you're allowed to touch me, jeebus."

"I am not shy."

"You are too!"

"I am quiet," he shrugs. "There is a difference."

"Not in my book," I kiss his jaw, which is really the only thing I can reach with his heavy arm on me.

"I think you missed," he smirks.

"Why don't you kiss me then?" I challenge.

"I do not think that is a good idea, considering last time you tried to kill me."

"I was kidding," I whine.

"Perhaps another time," he teases, rolling over and hugging his arms to himself.

"Vincent!" I jump off, kneeling down on the other side so that I can see his face. His lips are pressed together to hide a smile and his eye scrunched shut to make it obvious that he's faking it. "Knock it off! I'm sleepy!"

"Then sleep."

"But I can't," I stick my lower lip out.

"Yes you can."

"I hate you," I say playfully, obviously not meaning it as I lay beside him, curled up on the edge of the bed and hugging my arms to keep warm. After what feels like centuries later, I feel an arm pull me against against the front of his body, his sharp chin resting on my head.

"No you don't," he whispers. Smirking to myself, the pull of sleep becoming harder and harder to resist, I push my back closer to his warmth and allow myself to fall asleep. _Getting to be a softie already?_

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW BAD THIS CHAPTER SUCKED *FACE PALM*. I HAD NO IDEAS FOR IT WHATSOEVER, DUE TO MY MINOR WRITER'S BLOCK AT THE MOMENT, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE UP FOR IT WHEN I GET A SPARK OF INSPIRATION :)**


	23. The Cold

~Cloud's POV~

A knock on the door wakes me up. _Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock. Stop knocking..._ Someone throwing a shoe at my head gets me up, and I groan, stretching my arms over my head. My back cracks and I grimace, stumbling toward the door in the darkness. _Are you kidding me..._

"Reeve?"

"Yes, sorry about waking you up, it's just that you all were supposed to get going at eight and it's nine thirty..."

"Shoot," my eyes widen. Cid would eventually get impatient and just leave without taking us. I don't blame him, Shera's got her hands full enough without him, and he can't be gone too long or she starts to worry.

"I managed to keep Cid busy with repairing the fridge in the cafeteria, but he'll have to check his watch sometime."

"Yeah, thanks so much, Reeve," I nod gratefully before closing the door and flicking on the light. "Guys, get up! Cid's gonna leave without us!"

"Good for him," Hope groans, burying his face in his pillow. Lightning sighs and stands, shrugging her white vest over her brown, sleeveless turtleneck, and straps her weapon holder to her leg. I yank Hope's blankets away and throw them across the room, strapping my sword to my back and lacing my boots up.

"Bye Hope," I say, heading toward the door. He groans again and stands, already in his clothes, and shoves his shoes on. His silver hair is messier than usual and the bandana around his neck is twisted at an awkward angle. Rolling her eyes, Light grabs her Blazefire Saber and puts it in its holster, brushing past me to leave the room. I raise an eyebrow at the reengage in front of me and he shrugs.

"Bout dang time," Cid growls as we appear in his airship. "I was only givin' ya five more minutes."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I frown. "Reeve had to come get us."

"Well next time I ain't waitin'," he snaps, turning to order his crew around. Lightning raises an eyebrow at me and I shake my head.

"He's always like this."

"I'd have kicked his butt to the moon by now," she sighs.

"I know," I chuckle. Cid impatiently waits for the engine to start before yelling and cursing some more.

"Hey Hope," Lightning crosses her arms. "Next time set your alarm, will you?"

"Maybe," he smirks, cocking his head to the side. "Or maybe you could do it."

"I don't have that snazzy watch," she points out. I laugh and bump my shoulder against hers.

"You could always use your snazzy phone." She opens her mouth to protest and I cut her off. "And don't bother lying. Snow showed me how."

"Stupid idiot," she growls.

"What?" I laugh harder.

"You heard me," she scowls. Hope even has to hold back a slipping laugh by clapping a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, geeze!" I hold up my hands. She rolls her icy blue eyes and smiles a little, softening her usually hardened expression.

"Don't you mean 'My apologies'?"

"Don't make fun of Vince," I roll my eyes. "He's just... Special."

"More like the most shy man I've ever met," she rolls her eyes. "Doesn't talk. Hangs out in the dark corner most likely fantasizing about shooting all of us and swimming in our blood. Has those freaky bloody eyes."

"He talks to Fang," I point out.

"Everyone talks to Fang."

"Why does it bother you? Do you have crush on him?" I tease. Hope laughs and makes his way toward Cid. The pilot can't intimidate everyone, and he never intimidated Denzel.

_Denzel. The nine year old boy who deserved so much more than what I could offer. Who had an incurable disease I thought I had taken care of. Who was Marlene's best friend. Who would've loved Vanille, Hope, Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Dajh, and Fang. Who I couldn't save just like everyone else. _

"Of course not," she scoffs. "You know that."

"Do I?"

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not," I smirk. "I'm just a little confused. Care to clear that up?" Her cheeks flush a perfect shade of pale pink that I know she hates.

"That's alright."

"Oh it's better than alright," I say, still smirking and moving close enough the lay a hand on her waist. Her blush glows darker and she nervously looks around to see if anyone's watching. Little does she know that Hope and Cid are cracking up a short distance away while they watch us.

"This isn't smart..." She blinks, speaking hesitantly.

"Neither am I," I smile before capturing her lips. She jumps before pulling away in surprise, clearing her throat and glaring at the two laughing guys behind us. Well, Cid looks confused and Hope's laughing.

"Cloud," she whispers, shaking her head in mock disappointment. I chuckle and turn away from the red faced woman, looking at my pilot friend.

"How much longer?"

"Maybe twenty minutes," he shrugs, lighting a cigarette. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," I shrug back. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Mideel," he answers after a long drag. "Reeve didn't tell ya?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Hmph. Someone reported seeing Hojo in both Mideel and Icicle Inn, so y'all are goin down south and Vince is goin up north."

"Ugh," I shudder. "We should've switched. I hate the heat, and Fang's not exactly equipped for the cold. Vanille either."

"Too bad Reeve ain't got no winter clothes," he shakes his head. "I ain't got any either."

"They'll be fine," Light shakes her head. "We just have to worry about melting to death in chase of a madman in a lab coat."

~Fang's POV~

"Why didn't you tell us we were going somewhere this cold?" I hug my arms closer to my body as Reeve gives me an apologetic look. The man driving the boat ignores our slight conversation, concentrating on the water as if it was his open highway.

"Everyone was late waking up," the robed man explains. "I had no time to divide who was going where, and Cloud had already left with Cid by the time you had come."

"But I'm in a scarf!" I protest, cringing at the pathetic nickname for my clothing choice. I can feel Vincent smirking at my back and hear Vanille giggling quietly to herself. Sazh chuckles along as he always does, in a good mood from seeing Dajh, even if just for a short while.

"Then you should be nice and toasty in your winter clothing," he teases.

"I hate you all," I scowl, crossing my arms tightly as I shiver._ Dang cold weather sucks. _

"Fang, doesn't it just feel lovely!?" Vanille sighs, joining my side and the edge of the boat. I shake my head with a glare directed toward a very amused looking Vampy Boy.

"No, it doesn't, especially since I don't have my face shoved into a cape thing that would be really handy at keeping me warm," I hint loudly. Being a retarded man, Vincent blinks at me as if I was the strangest being on the planet and turns away to look at the water we skim over.

"We're nearly there," Reeve announces a few minutes later.

"I can feel it," my teeth chatter. Even Vanille seems to be wracked with chills that have her shaking like a leaf.

"Here kid," Sazh slides his worn, green army jacket off and hands it to the smaller girl.

"Thanks Pops!" She giggles, sliding it over her thin arms with a grateful smile. He smiles back and looks up at his afro.

"Stay nice and toasty, chocobo. No need to become a popsicle now, ya hear?" The baby bird chirps and hides back beneath his thick hair. Must feel strange to have a living creature hangin out on your head all the time.

"Vince," I whine, stomping my foot in an attempt to bring the feeling back to it.

"Do you need something?" He raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes and shudder again.

"Are you mentally challenged? It's probably ten degrees out here and I'm barely wearin a thing!"

"I am afraid I cannot change the weather."

"I know that," I roll my eyes. "Keep me warm, you idiot man!"

"Well if you are going to ask like that..." He trails off, point made.

"I hate you," I grumble. "Oi! Vinnie! Can I please borrow you cloak to keep from freezing to death?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Stop it!" I stomp my foot again, only this time it wasn't to bring back feeling. Maybe it should be taking away feeling, before I go all Hulk smash on someone. Anyone here will do, honestly. He chuckles again, making me just huff in annoyance before turning to angrily watch the freezing water pass. A hand lays on my shoulder, but I shrug it off._ No! You were being mean!_ With a sigh, Vincent slowly undoes the clap thingies to his cape and drops the heavy material onto my shoulders. Using my shoulders to turn me around, he clasps it up the rest of the way for me.

"... Thanks." He nods, then corner of his mouth twitching into one of his rare smiles. I shake my head at him and hug his warm cloak to my skin, enjoying the comfort of the old material. It smells like earth, blood, regret, and hope. Vincent. I'm still a little cold though... Smirking to myself, I hug Vincent tightly around his too-thin waist. He turns into Mr. Rock Man for exactly three seconds before hugging me back awkwardly, me still holding back a laugh against his chest. "Now you can keep me warm." I can almost see his eyeroll.

"I suppose so," he silently laughs to himself.

"My cheek's cold," I whine. Vincent sighs.

"This is going to be harder than it seems, correct?"

"You got it, pal." I feel his hand brush gently over my cheek to push my loose strands of hair out of the way before brushing his lips against the side of my face, his breath warming my cold skin more than the kiss itself. "And my forehead," I smirk up at him. "Oh, and my mouth's cold too!"

"You are a terrible liar," he sighs, pressing his lips to my forehead before kissing me briefly.

"But you love it," I tease. He rolls his crimson eyes and looks out toward the ocean, ignoring the stares of Vanille and Sazh. "I really hope we find this Hojo guy soon, because I really do hate traveling so fast."

"I hope so as well."

"Guess what?" Vanille skips over. "Sazh thinks that you two should take the day off, and we'll take the watch. How's that sound?" Vincent frowns and looks down at me. I shrug.

"I think we should all just keep looking."

"Fine," she pouts. "You two will take the snow fields and Sazh and I..."

"Why do we have to take the fields?" I whine.

"You couldn't possibly think that a little girl and an old man could take the cold, do you?" She sticks out her lower lip.

"Maybe the old men can take the fields and the little girls can take the village," I shoot back. Vincent rolls his eyes and grabs my elbow, pulling me off the now docked boat onto the snow. My toes brush the cold substance and I shiver.

"My feet are going to freeze off!"

"As will my face," Vincent mutters, making Vanille giggle. Sazh shudders and looks around.

"So how do we get to that village?"

"It will take a long hike," Vincent says slowly. "But we must get there if we do not wish to freeze."

"What about that doggy?" I suggest. He scowls at me.

"Galian is a demon, not to be messed with. Especially when I have not let him hunt for a long time and he is thirsty for blood." His dark words alone make Vanille's eye open wide and she squeaks, hiding behind me.

"Chaos is not going to try and eat us again, right?" She whimpers. Something shifts in Vincent's eyes and he turns his back toward us, staring at the cold ground.

"I do not know," he says coldly before starting a gracefully stiff walk. Sazh sighs and shakes his head.

"I honestly worry for that man sometimes." Then he's walking off too. Vanille gives me sad and apologetic look.

"It's alright, Missy. He just doesn't like people to be scared of him for something he can't control."

"You've changed," she says suddenly as we start to catch up. "You're not as rude and loud anymore, you let your emotions show more."

"Lovely," I groan.

"It's a good thing," she says quickly. "I like being able to see that side of you that only Vince and Light really can. Tifa too, but she's so busy worrying over Snow that, well, you know."

"Is he still staring at that necklace and daydreaming about Serah?" I frown. She nods.

"It's only been a week and a half, Fang. Let him..."

"No. He needs to see what he's doing to the poor girl," I snap. "She trued to talk to me about it, but there ain't much I can't do. Kissing her and imagining that she's Serah at the sane time just isn't right, and you know it. I can't have him using her as a tool!"

"Snow wouldn't..."

"Men are stupid," I say lowly. "They do things without meaning to, you just have to look to find them."

"Okay," she sighs. "Whatever you say Fang. You're the expert."

We manage to catch up to the fast moving guys in cold wind that makes my hair whip all around and in my face, the hits stinging my cheeks. Even Vincent's seemingly invincible body seems to be struggling against the strong gusts full of ice. Vanille huddles against my side, her thin arms hugging my waist as I attempt to keep the cape around both of us. Eventually, we end up in a cave, shivering from the intense cold. Well, Vincent isn't cold anyway. Or, his skin is, but he just doesn't feel it. Either way, we're all human icicles huddling around the weak flame Sazh managed to start.

"You alright, kid?" He furrows his eyebrows at Vanille. She shivers and nods. I scoff and scoot closer to her.

"No you ain't, Vanille. Cmon, warm up."

"T-thanks Fang."

"No problem. Just keep warm."

Us 'older' people manage to at least keep our bodies at a tolerable temperature, but poor Vanille... Even under a pilot's coat and my arm, she can't stop shivering and her lips turn blue. Nobody makes a move to help her, much to my frustration, so I loop an arm under hers and help her stumble toward the tiny fire. Vincent sits at the mouth of the cave, black hair soaked with snow from the blizzard outside._ Why won't he help? Hmph. Probably brooding again._ In a last second attempt to warm her, I undo the cape and fasten it around her, my skin instantly numbing at the cold air.

"What are you d-doing?" She stutters.

"You gotta stay warm," I avoid her eyes as I use my number fingers to clasp it together.

"So d-do you."

"I'll be fine," I give her a rueful smile as I go as far back into the cave as possible and huddle up in an attempt to get out of the wind that's blowing straight into our cave. As a result, our weak flame dies and Sazh attempts to keep warm by huddling by Vanille. She carefully shrugs his jacket it off and forces him to take it back. _Guess you've been forgotten, Fang._ Yeah.

I never thought air this cold was possible. I can't feel anything, it hurts to breathe, and my head is pounding. I can hardly move I'm so cold, which probably be the best way to warm up. But I can't. I just huddle up in the darkest corner, too stubborn to do anything to help myself. Unfortunately, I think Vincent's super ears hear my teeth chattering and he turns with a soft expression on his face to look at me. I do what I think smart and pretend to be asleep. I hear him stand and slowly walk over toward me, his metal shoes making echoing noises against the stone floor. When he's beside me, he lays his metal hand on my bare shoulder, making me shiver._ Ow. That hurt my bones. _

"Fang?" He says just barely over a deep voiced whisper. I shiver again and wearily look up at him.

"Yeah?"_ So cold... _

"Why are you... Come here," he crouches and opens his long, thin arms.

"I'm f-fine," my teeth chatter. _So stubborn. _

"Freezing, more like it," he scowls. "Now come."

"I said I'm fine," I turn away with a determined look. He huffs and forcefully pulls me toward him, my hands folded up against his chest. "Hey! I... Oh my gosh, you're really warm." I snuggle my numb cheek against him and shiver again.

"And you are freezing, as I said before," he says quietly. "Quite literally."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I dunno. Being a pain in the butt." He chuckles and shakes his head, resting his chin on my hair. I think I feel him kiss the top of my head, but I can't be sure. In all honesty, his clothes are colder than I am, and it's all... Fading... Away...

**I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF FANG'S POV :D SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED A STRICTLY CLOUDxLIGHT CHAPPIE :/ I HONESTLY THINK I'LL HAVE MORE FANGxVINCE IN HERE THAN ANYTHING ELSE, AND I'VE ALREADY PLANNED WAY AHEAD ENOUGH TO KNOW WHERE THERE FAST-TRACK RELATIONSHIP IS GOING. YES, I MADE THEM 'LOVE EACH OTHER' WAY EARLY FOR A GOOD REASON. I TOLD YOU GUYS EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON, AND THIS STORY IS NO EXCEPTION ;) **


	24. The Man in Heels

~Fang's POV~** YES, AGAIN. NO WHINING ;)**

Distant. That's how the voices I hear sound when I start to awaken. Like I'm listening from underwater. Actually, it feels like I'm suffocating, like the air is heavy and I can't breathe. Yet I'm warm, and so comfy. But I can't breathe... As a panicked instinct, my body forces me to sit straight up and my eyes widen as I gasp gulps of sweet air. Freezing sweet air.

"You're awake!" I hear Vanille squeal. I blink at the bright light of a fire beside me and the two people beside me. "You fell asleep on Vincent and he couldn't wake you up! I've never seen him so worried!"

"...Vince?" I say quietly. Ugh, my head really hurts.

"Oh, he wouldn't stop staring at you, so Sazh made him go get firewood," she waves me off. "Anyway, we couldn't wake you up and he said something about hypothermia and piled his cloak and gloves on you. That's when Sazh took over and now you're all toast now, I hope." _Guess I wasn't suffocating_, I think, looking down at my now gloved hands and hug the cloak tighter around my body.

"How come you didn't freeze?" I furrow my eyebrows at her. She shrugs.

"I was using a flame spell on myself and then curing when it hurt too much."

"You're crazy," I roll my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Hmm... It was about midnight when you passed out and it's an hour or so past lunch time."

"Wow," I wince. My head really hurts... "Did I hit my head on anything?"

"Not that I know of, why?" She frowns.

"Just a migraine then," I sigh. Sazh stirs from where he naps against the wall. A couple minutes of head pounding and ringing later, a shadow passes at the mouth of the cave, and I turn to see a tall and dark figure holding an arm load of logs that should be extremely heavy for someone whose arms are as thin as his. When did I become so weak? Crimson eyes stare at me for a moment before he smoothly steps to the wall of the cave and sets the wood down before swiftly turning and walking toward me. Still so graceful, even without his cape. In fact, it's strange to able to see his hands for once, so pale and soft looking.

"Hey there," I force an aching grin as he crouches in front of me. Without warning, he cups my face and presses his lips gently to mine, pulling away after a couple moments.

"Do not make me worry again." Then he stands and goes back to the logs, moving them to the slowly dying fire. Vanille, wide eyed, blinks at me as I try to hide my blush behind my wild hair. I don't get it.

I used to be the flirty one that made the guys blush, left them hanging, and teased them. Now the tables have turned and Vincent is doing that to me without even giving an effort. All he has to do is look at me whereas I had to force a wink and blow a kiss. I don't understand; Tifa must've been right. I knew for awhile that I loved him, but being in love is something entirely different. Right? I'm not good at this crap...

"Aw!" Vanille whispers loudly, sitting beside me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Now he's just going to pretend we don't exist until I do something."

"Why are you talking so quietly?" She frowns suddenly.

"My head?" Vincent pauses to glance at me before pursing his pouting lips and continuing his fire feeding.

"Oh, right! I could try to use Cure did you'd like.."

"That stuff makes me dizzy," I cut her off with a careless wave of my hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just wait it out. Besides, don't we have a village to get to?"

"It is still a long way off," Vincent speaks up, now standing full height. "You should recover."

"From what? Getting the chills? Please," I scoff. "I'll be fine." He frowns and looks down at my crossed arms.

"And if I would ever like my clothing back?"

"You'll just have to suck it up, buttercup," I smirk. He raises and eyebrow and takes a few longs strides toward me until he's practically a tower.

"We will stay here one more night," he says slowly, looking down at me. "I do not wish to have you pass out on me again."

"Sorry, am I that heavy?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Last I checked, I was one thirty two." I can see him mentally face palming right now. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"That is not the problem. As I said, I do not wish for you to freeze again. It would have been better for you to go with Cloud to Mideel."

"So you want to get rid of me, that's it," I pout. Annoying him is so much fun.

"No..."

"That, or you wish I never came. Or maybe that we never met. Or maybe even that I had died instead of..."

"Fang," he huffs, the impatience clear in his voice. "Just sit down."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Aw, Vinnie's begging?" He gives me an unamused look. "No."

"Fang, don't be so difficult," Vanille's says sternly.

"And why not?" Vince ignores her.

"Because I don't want to." I wince when Vanille's weapon falls from its holder, my ears ringing and head pounding with sharp pains. Vincent sighs and shakes his head.

"Very well. I did have something for your headache..."

"Oh fine!" I groan, sitting heavily. "But you had better not be lying." He chuckles softly and sits beside me, handing me a couple pills from his hand. "Where'd you get those?!"

"The bags Reeve sent with us," Vincent looks at Vanille. "He was... Informed of your common headache issue."

"I didn't think he'd actually listened!" Vanille beams. "Score for me then, because Reeve tends to be deaf!"

"He is a busy man," Vince watches me as I struggle to swallow the first pill without a drink, and just my dry mouth.

"Anyone have a cup?" Vanille mumbles. I cup my hands together and hold them out.

"This'll work, Missy." She nods and carefully fills them with magic water. I hope this stuff won't hurt me like it does in battle. Shrugging it off, I pour it into my mouth before it can escape and swallow the meds easily.

"Now please stay seated," Vincent stands, sending me a pointed look before going back to the fire. I shiver against the chilly air and look over at him wistfully. Wonder what he's thinking about when he looks zoned out like that. Maybe he's talking his demons. Maybe he's thinking about... Me? Nah. He's Vincent Valentine, he's more likely regretting joking about dating and brooding over Lucrecia.

"Well I want to get going early tomorrow morning then, if we won't go now," I say stubbornly. Vincent makes no sign of hearing me, though I know I broke through his thoughts. Wonder what he was thinking about that made his pale face as red as his cloak.

"How early?" He finally answers. Vanille busies herself playing with her weapon while she pretends not to be listening. Great liar, terrible actor.

"Dawn," I lift my head a little higher. He sighs and shakes his head.

"If you will actually get up..."

"Hey, there are other ways to wake me up besides dumping me in a bathtub!" I can see him smirking even in the dim light of the cold cave, and cross my arms. "What's so funny?"

"Last time that happened, I was also drenched shortly after I dropped you."

"That's right," I smirk. "And don't you ever think I won't do it again."

"...I do not doubt you."

"Good," I say shortly before pulling his cloak tighter around me. "Now come get your gloves, they're itchy and I'm not allowed to get up. Doctor's orders." Vincent rolls his eyes and walks over swiftly, crouching in front of me as I struggle to get the large leather gloves off my hands. Vanille giggles when my hand slips and hits me square in the nose. I can see Vincent struggling to hide his own amusement as I blink away the sudden movement that hit my in the face and glare at him.

"Screw you guys."

"Unfortunately there are no tools here," Vincent says smugly at the same time Vanille squeals "Fang!"

"Don't be a smar..."

"Fang," Vanille scolds again.

"What? He is!" Vincent takes my hand in his and carefully takes the stupid glove off.

"Well if you meant it the other way..." Vincent says, smirking as he takes the other off as well, pushing his own fingers into the material.

"You're gross," I hit him playfully on the side of the head. He chuckles and finally looks up at me, his face a slightly reddened color.

"I do not see you complaining."

"I'm not," I grin. "But there's a kid here."

"I'm not that much younger than you, Fang," Vanille stomps her foot.

"You're still a kid."

"Hmph," she pouts, crossing her arms. "I don't think I should be considered a child when I'm over a millennium old."

"Ooo, you used a big word. Congrats, Missy," I roll my eyes. She stomps her foot again and storms away, greatly annoyed by my teasing.

"You could be kinder, you know," Vincent sighs, sitting across from me with his back against the wall of the cave. One leg is bent upward with his elbow resting on his knee, the other stretched out far enough to touch my toes if I tipped my foot forward just a teeny bit more. He looks almost... Normal, relaxed even.

"I am when I feel like it."

"..."

"Hey Vince," I tug the cloak tighter around me. He raises his once hanging head and raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you talk much?" He sighs.

"There are a couple reasons. One is that I always ended up saying the wrong thing. Two is there is nothing to say to most things."

"Saying the wrong thing?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods and his eyes flicker to the floor.

"That is how I lost Lucrecia."

"Oh," I awkwardly look down at my hands. Great. I just couldn't shut my mouth, could I? "Sorry, I didn't know I bringing that up... You can always tell me when you don't want to talk about it, you know?"

"Sometimes it is better to keep silent and simply listen," he says slowly, looking as if he were lost in a daze. "But others are times not to push everything down and hide it all from those you love." It's in that moment I realize how smart my Vinnie is, and how much he must have gone through to have those words at the tip of his tongue. They sounded practiced, used. But they were new to me, and it was a rare enough occasion that he would open up to me... I can't just keep pushing it though. I tap the tip of my sandal lightly against the underside of his metal plated shoes, causing him to jump out of his daydream and stare at me in confusion._ Do I need a reason to touch you other than the fact that it's you? _

"Ever feel like you could just scream into a pillow and then punch a hole through a wall or two while wanting to kill something and while you're chest makes it feel like you're slowly suffocating under the weight of that need?" I mumble, closing my eyes as I lean my head back against the hard rocks at my back. After a moment of no reply, his deep voice vibrates through my bones once more.

"I suppose I understand." I nod and fight back a yawn.

"Good."

"Fang, wake up!" Vanille's voice breaks into my sleep. I jump awake, hand instantly reaching for the spear that lays just inches away. Life does that to you. And by the bright light into the cave, I can tell they didn't wake me up at dawn.

"What time is it?" I frown, standing.

"Nearly nine," Sazh says, stretching.

"And why wasn't I woken up?" I cross my arms and direct a stern glare toward Vincent. He just sits at the mouth of the cave with his back to us.

"You were cussing someone out in your sleep," Sazh rolls his eyes. "Vincent decided it wouldn't be a good idea to wake you until you stopped."

"Great," I groan, my stomach growling silently. "Well let's get a move on then. Hojo's probably left by now."

"Vincent... Walks so... Fast," Vanille pants as we slow our sprint into a walk after we've come about thirty feet behind him. No doubt he's going to leave us behind again, but my lungs are freezing and I'd rather not be sucking in tons of the air around here as fast as I can as long as I can avoid it.

"Especially for... A man... In heels," I add, breathless. Finally, Vincent stops and turns to scowl at me. _Yes, I know your super ears can here me insulting your shoe taste. _

"Cmon ladies," Sazh teases as he jogs by. I glare at him and force myself to stand up straight.

"You're really pushin it, Pops!" I call to him. He just laughs and keeps going.

"But we're getting... Left behind..." Vanille pants.

"Let's go then," I say, my body already used to quick recoveries.

"I think I see something!" She hisses later on.

"I do too," I nod, the tiny looking village far ahead looking like the perfect place to get inside and get to a real bed. But now's not the time, despite how hungry I am, and Vincent will want to make up for lost time anyway. But... Ever feel so hungry that your lightheaded and you feel like everything under your skin is shaking? That's me.

"Fang, I'll take the fields with Vincent if you want to stay in the village," Vanille offers quietly.

"That's alright, Missy. I'll just suck it up can't be too much longer until we get there anyway, and you look tired."

"But you look sick!"

"I ain't sick," I roll my eyes.

"You're really pale, and why are you shaking?"

"I'm hungry," I shrug.

"... When was the last time you ate, Fang?" Her voice doesn't hold curiosity, but that motherly tone she used to talk to Hope with. I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know. Breakfast the day we got back, I think?"

"That's practically four days!" She shrieks. I roll my eyes and keep walking.

"I just haven't thought about it, that's all," I shrug.

"How could you not..! Fang, you are going to eat something the instant we step into town."

"I'm fine, Vanille. Besides, I don't want Mr. Heels to end up going without me."

She huffs but doesn't press the matter any further. She wouldn't understand unless she was in love with the man in heels anyway.

**SUP? I HAD NO IDEA HOW ELSE TO END THIS CHAPTER, BUT NEXT WE HAVE A NICE, JUICY, SNOWxTIFA CHAPPIE, CUZ I HAVEN'T DONE AN ACTUAL ONE FOR SIX CHAPTERS... WHOOPS. **

**MAYBE VINNIE'S FROM WEASEL-TOWN... THAT'S WHERE ALL THE GUYS IN HEELS COME FROM, YOU KNOW. **


	25. The Date

~Snow's POV~** DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY!**

Tifa seems different. She acts too careful around me. She won't talk to me unless in a quiet voice or she won't talk at all. Yuffie is out most of the time because the tension is driving her mad. Not that I'm helping, I just sit here and go over all of my memories with Serah, both happy and sad. And sadly I've come to find that the happiness is there but more like a dream than a reality. The sadness doesn't ache as much. The feeling of having less emotion makes me want to hide in a dark room and just cry. I'm weak, no strength left to fight the world anymore.

But that's still not the reason it hurts. It's not the fact that I won't ever see her again. It's not that our home is gone. It's not even that all our hard work to save the planet and Serah was a complete waste now. It's that I'm causing such a beautiful, perfect person hurt without even having to try. Not that I would try. She's so strong, independent, innocent. Like Serah and then again not. A different taste of the world, a picture at a different angle. Life can look better, or it can look worse, depending on how the painting of living was painted. But I'm no artist, and my canvas is splotched with random colors and marred with burns and cuts. Duct tape doesn't fix everything, it seems. A temporary solution to a permanent problem. Maybe it's time to forget the tape and reach for the super glue.

The door behind me opens silently and I know it can only be one person. Better now than never.

"Tifa," I turn to look at her. She pauses and glances at me, her nervousness obvious.

"Tifa as in me? Like, me Tifa?" She stutters.

"Who else?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. Did you, um, need something?" I shrug and break away the uncomfortable eye contact.

"I, uh... I'm sorry." She looks up, surprised.

"For what?"

"Putting you through this."

"You didn't..."

"Is there any way to make it up to you?" I cut her off before she can try to take the blame like always.

"You don't have to make anything up to me," she lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up, a look of defiance on my face. _Cmon Snow, don't be such a baby._

"A date maybe then?"

"Besides, I... What?" She blinks at me.

"Does that word not exist here?" I wonder out loud.

"It does," she blushes and looks down.

"It's just that since Reeve hasn't sent us anywhere yet and we don't have anything to do, so I just thought..." I ramble on.

"Sure, why not?" She smiles at me softly. Then the smile fades. "You're sure?" Huh?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frown.

"Well you know, Serah and all..." She trails off carefully.

"I can't hang onto the past forever," I shake my head. "Tonight at seven then. You'll have to show me around, unless you want to get lost for the evening."

"Alright," she laughs.

"Right. Uh, tonight then," I blink down at my baggy pants.

"Right," she nods, patting my shoulder gently before searching for something in her bag. Oh, right. She obviously didn't come in here for me. She grips something in one fist before sending me one more smile and leaving.

"This is alright.. Right Serah?"

...vVv...

Tifa laughs when I nearly trip over my own large foot, making me roll my eyes at her, but I can't help smiling at her joy.

"So what're we doing?"

"Trying not to trip to death," I groan as I bend over to tie my shoelaces.

"I have somewhere," she says once I stand. "Cmon!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me after her as she races through the crowded and dull town of Midgar. We end up just outside the city, on a tall hill. She stops to catch her breath and points out at the horizon.

"Look at the sun set." I tear my gaze from her to looking at the breath taking view as the golden light of the sun reflects off the clouds, the sky fading into blues, oranges, and pinks. After watching the sun slowly move for a couple moments, I look back at her. Her wide eyes absorb the sight with great welcome, her features ignited by the setting of the sun. A light never ceasing even in the night. The warmth of this cruel world. But not the only one.

Suddenly, her brown hair is rosy pink, pulled halfway into a pony tail, her glittering blue eyes full of childish excitement and eagerness. She tears her eyes from the sight and beams up at me, cherubic face lit up with joy that she spreads through everyone she comes I contact with. I blink a few times and Tifa is Tifa again, smiling up at me with her arms crossed.

"What's up, Trenchcoat?"

"Uh... The sky?" I say absentmindedly, wondering what on earth just happened. She laughs and shakes her head.

"You looked a million miles away, that's all."

"As far as I know, I'm right here," I give her a cheeky grin and plop down onto my butt. "Besides, I feel like your world isn't even a million miles."

"You'd have to ask Cid that," she sits beside me. "He's the dude with all the calculations dead. He told me he had a 'D' in every class except for math until he was in his last year of college, that's when he got 'F's. Guess they let him graduate cuz they couldn't take it anymore." I chuckle and look down at my boots.

"I don't think I'd like to have been his teacher. To see him as strange as he is now... Can't imagine what he was like back then."

"I can," she sighs. "Probably swore a little less, smoked a little less, thought a little more. Now he's just our crazy old man that isn't ever without a cigarette. I really wish he would quit."

"Don't get so down about it," I bump her shoulder with mine. "He's gonna have to quit for his kids eventually. Besides, why are we even talking about Cid?"

"No idea," she laughs suddenly, standing. "Cmon, I'm getting cold. Race you back to town!" I cough as her fast steps kick a little bit of dirt into my lungs before I chase after her.

"No fair!"

"Plenty fair!" She calls back. She obviously beats me by a good twenty seconds, and acts as if she didn't just sprint a quarter mile. I hunch over my knees and pant relentlessly, trying to catch my breath as she smirks at me.

"Did you want a rematch?"

"No thanks," I wheeze. She giggles and starts walking. I groan and follow her through the city. And despite being out of breath, I decide that super glue isn't such a bad idea after all.

**YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES. SNOW/TIFA = SHORT. TOSS HAVING TO WORK TONIGHT AND YOUTH GROUP IN THERE AND I HAVE TO RUSH THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALREADY HALFWAY OVER THIS STORY TOO! I ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR THE END, JUST NOT PLANS ON HOW TO GET THERE XD. AND I DO PLAN ON HAVING A SEQUEL, OR ELSE MY ENDING EITHER WON'T WORK OR I'LL BE GETTING DEATH THREATS IN THE MAIL FOR YEARS... THAT'S ALL THE HINT YOU'RE GETTING, SO LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD ;)**


	26. The Needle

~Cloud's POV~

Lighting stares blankly at the wall in front of her while Hope restlessly rocks back and forth on his feet. The sound of cicadas outside buzzes through our ears nonstop. _Stupid bugs,_ I think, kicking at the trunk of a tree in bored frustration. Light raises an eyebrow at me and Hope jumps.

"What're you doing?" He blinks at me.

"Kicking a tree, what does it look like?"

"... Why?"

"Because I'm bored," I shrug.

"How bored?" He cocks his shaggy head to the side.

"Very. So bored that I'm frustrated enough to want to punch through a wall, scream, and repeatedly hit my head against a building."

"Okay then," Hope blinks at me.

"Come on then," Lightning unsheathes her weapon. "I'm bored too."

"Um... What exactly is happening?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Boredom," I shrug, drawing my sword. "Good thing we're outside, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind indoors either," she smirks before charging toward me.

I parry her blows, surprised to find her giving her all for once. I block a fired bullet and dodge a few fire spells directed toward me. Gathering up my own magic power, I cast Big Guard and use Matra Magic, probably the weakest spell I have. She skillfully moves around the missiles, but the last one manages to give her upper left arm a shallow cut. Her mouth twisting into a scowl, she rushes toward me and slashes three times. Once, aimed at my head with her blade vertical, once with a slice aimed for the back of my right thigh, and once she sweeps her sword low at my feet. I jump over it easily and spin around with my sword out to hit her. She blocks with a cringe at the strength behind the blow; then her eyes flicker with some sort of idea that makes her smirk.

Spinning quickly, she swivels around behind me and shoves her hand into my back pocket. Freezing in confusion, I feel her fingers close around something before she grips my arm tightly and holds up an object with a taunting look in her eyes. At the sight of a syringe, my body goes rigid. I can't relax around lab coats, needles, or test tubes. I go pale, clammy, and shaky. Vincent, with the same irritating fears, only looks uncomfortable until you go too far. He'll give you that really scary glare, but if you're his true friend and you can read his eyes, you see a wild panicky feat glimmering in those crimson irises. Strange, no one would be guessed how much me and that creep have in common.

"Don't," I say just over a whisper. Stupid, I know. But ever since Hojo... Since Zack... I can't do it. She just smirks wider and brings the tip near my skin.

"What's wrong? This isn't poisoned, is it?" I can tell my face is whiter than snow by my reflection in a nearby window. Both my hands are shaking and I'm trying so hard not to shove her back and run.

"Light-t-tning, please," I practically beg, weakly pulling on my arm. She blinks at me in confusion, just like Hope, before tossing it down.

"Sorry, geeze," she furrows her eyebrows and puts her blade away. Even with the stupid thing gone, my involuntary panic doesn't subside. Memories... Painful living nightmares I didn't want to return...

_The screams of people as they burn alive, their houses caving in on them. Zangan runs to help people in the nearest house escape and ends up dying himself. A mountain path, flying beneath carelessly sprinting feet as I run to the reactor. Carrying Tifa a few feet away to safety. Confronting Sephiroth. A sword piercing through my body, the excruciating pain alone nearly killing me as I bite back a scream. Throwing Sephiroth to his death. It's all fading..._

_Awakening to pain and torture caused by that mad scientist... Hojo was it? Screams of a dark haired companion in pain as he himself is tweaked. Zack perhaps? Four years of pain, torture, and experiments. Hardened fingernails scratching escape signals into the old glass. A bumpy truck ride. It's all so blurry, so fuzzy and unclear. Unfocused. Muddy. A dying friend on a bloody cliff. Bullet wounds, deep cuts, and destroyed windpipe. Honor exchanged, legacy lived, sword received. Friend gone, mind clear, pain excruciating. _

"Cloud!" A voice breaks me from the sharp flashes of painful memories. It's then that I realize I'm down on my knees, my hands holding my head tightly as I relive the pains of Hojo... It's like the shock waves are rolling through me again. A scream of terrifyingly relieving pain. "Cloud, can you hear me?!" A hand rests on my shoulder blade and I jerk away in fear._ Hojo!_ My mind screams. _Get away!_ I spin around and fall on my butt only to see Lightning with a worried look on her face and Hope looking terrified.

"What on earth were you screaming about?" Icy eyes stare into mine, trying to make sense of my pained cries. _And to think a simple needle caused all this. _

"Noth... Nothing." I swallow hard and stand, putting my barriers back up and shoving those memories down.

"Cloud..." She starts, but I just shake my head, hurrying away to the small wooden house the people of Mideel let us stay in. Not again.

_A sword plunging from the sky. A red stain on a pink dress, white orb falling to the liquid below. An evil sneer, a tall man with long silver hair, the wish that maybe the blade had pierced me instead. No no no! _

_"Stay in my memories, Sephiroth, where you belong."_

_"They're like this train; it can only go where the tracks take them."_

_"The planet's dyin', Cloud! Don't you care!?"_

_"C'mon Chocobo-Head!"_

_"Cloud... You came..."_

_"Words aren't the only way to tell people how you feel."_

_"I can't remain trapped in my illusion any longer."_

"Go away," I grumble aloud to my mind once I've gotten to my room.

"No," a stern voice. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Lightning..." I sigh and shake my head.

"No. You know I hate being left in the dark about these things."

"I don't want to talk about it." When I told the new group what had happened on Gaia, I never really told them my mix up with Zack's mind and mine or Hojo. It feels like... A personal secret that needs to go die in a hole full of dog crap.

"I thought you trusted us." She crosses her arms.

"I do, I just... Light, really, I don't want to talk about it." _Please understand._ She still sits down of the edge of my bed and crosses her arms tightly, scowling at me expectantly. _So freaking stubborn._ "Fine, but.. Can you try not to interrupt?"

"I'd never interrupt you," she frowns.

"One: not true. Two: I always have to say that around Avalanche because of Barret."

...vVv...

"Wait," Hope frowns. "So you and Vincent have something against Hojo?"

"Everyone does," I shrug. "Just not as much as us."

"I didn't know," Lightning says quietly, staring down at her lap. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I force a smile. "Not your fault I never told you."

"Let me make it up to you," she rushes in an uncharacteristic move of clinging to my arm. I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't have to do anything."

"Good," she smirks, releasing me. "I wasn't going to." I shake my head at her and look back down at my shoes silently. Hope blinks at us before heading toward the door.

"I'm gonna go see if they have any good weapons to mess with around here."

"He's gonna go chat about politics with someone, I'll bet," Lightning mumbles.

"Light?" I frown to myself. "Why did you want to know about all that crap so bad?"

"Wouldn't you want to know what was wrong if I suddenly fell to my knees and started screaming?" She raises an eyebrow. I shrug.

"Yeah, but if you didn't want to tell me, I'd at least respect that."

"Look, I just like to know what's go on. I didn't mean to be nosey or anything."

"It's just bringing back things I've drowned out for years," I say just above a whisper.

"I really am sorry though." I don't reply, too busy trying not to look at the image of a dying Zack Fair my mind pushes forth. She cautiously rests one of her strong but soft hands on my knee, bending forward a little to catch my eye. "I care about you, you know." My heart skips for no apparent reason as my eyes finally flicker up to her cool ones. Never being able hold eye contact for long, I look back away at her hand.

"I know," I finally reply.

"You're not mad?"

In all honesty, no, I'm not. I'm not even upset in the least. I feel like they had a right to know, and I would've gotten a status effect that required that sort of cure eventually. Not that I don't usually require a Hyper or two, I just have to suck it up and gather my wits for a second beforehand. But I feel so... Exposed somehow. Free but trapped, no, _surrounded_, by the things I just wanted to forget. Maybe it's time she knew the truth... But maybe it can wait, at least for a little while longer.

"No, why would I be? I trust you guys," I shrug.

"I'm not a guy..." She says, obviously fighting a teasing smile. "Why don't we all go grab something to eat. I'm sure Hope's starving, and he's probably boring the townspeople here to death."

"Yeah, Mideelians don't have much to do with WRO and Shinra crap," I chuckle softly, standing and stretching.

"You could say that again," she scoffs.

"Yeah, Mideelians don't have much to do with.."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Do I?"

"I hate you," she scowls, standing ans heading toward the door.

"I thought you cared about me," I whine, just to annoy her.

"You are now unfriended."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, my friend."

"Does that mean I'm refriended?"

"You're retarded."

"You're retardeder."

"Are you sure this is Gaia? I think I landed on Planet No-Brain."

...vVv...

"Can I sleep yet?" Hope yawns.

"No. Quit whining," Light snaps at him. So hot and cold at the same time. _Wait, what? Cloud, you have issues.._.

"Why not?"

"Because we're supposed to be looking for that Hojo freak."

"He can sleep," I wave her off. "I don't want to anyway." Oh nightmares. How I love you.

**THIS WAS A REALLY STRANGE CHAPTER... DON'T ASK, CLOUD JUST HAS EXTREME NEEDLE ISSUES, THAT'S ALL ;). GUYS, YOU WOULD SUE ME IF YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS PLANNIG FOR THIS STORY RIGHT NOW... Snow810 KNOWS, AND SHE IS DEVASTATED... SHE'S LITERALLY CRYING AND LAUGHING AT THE SAME TIME RIGHT NOW TEE-HEE! DON'T WORRY, WE'RE NOT TO THE END... YET.**


	27. The Old Friend

~Fang's POV~

I wake up with a start as I feel metal on my bare shoulder. When I see that I'm looking into weary, kind crimson eyes, I relax. Does he even know how beautiful he is?_ Fang, chillax. You're a strange person in the morning._

"What time is it?" I yawn, rubbing my eye.

"Nearly eight. Sazh and Vanille have just returned from the night watch."

"Hmm," I hum. Too tired. Too lazy. Too Fang. I reach up and grab his unarmored hand, pulling him gently toward me. "I'm cold."

"You will be even colder if I have to drop you in the tub again."

"Please?" I pout.

"Please what?" He frowns.

"Snuggle me!" I demand. "It's _cold!" _ He casts a concerned gaze toward the wall that divides our room from Sazh and Vanille's. Who would've thought she would be best friends with someone who tried to kill her? Then again, I was willing to as well. "Oh quit worrying! Besides, I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep?" He makes a very weak attempt to reluctantly pull his thin arm away, which fails as I give him a stern look. With a sigh, he gives in. "Fine. But I am not staying past eight thirty."

"Aw! Thanks Vinnie!"

"Do not make me change my mind," he narrows his crimson eyes at me as he sits beside me slowly.

"You are so shy," I roll my eyes, pulling him down to lay beside me. I cuddle up against his warm side. He hesitantly shifts so that he's laying on his side and I roll my eyes, hugging him to me tightly around his thin waist (isn't everything about him stick figurish?). "Don't you know how to hold someone, Vampy?"

"Perhaps," I hear his slightly humored reply as his gloved hands lightly slide to the small of my back. Guess he took his gauntlet off.

"That's better," I smile softly to myself and close my eyes, content. For now anyway.

I wake up again, now untired... Wait, is that even a word? Anyway, I wake up and nearly end up grinning when I feel Vincent's arms holding me tighter to him than when we fell asleep, our legs tangled and our bodies pretty much crushed together. Hey, it's comfier than it sounds. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, at ease and vulnerable. Knowing him, he probably slid his gun under my pillow before he dozed off. Loaded. With the safety off. Great job Vince. See ya in the afterlife. I don't even know what I'm doing until my lips brush against his sharp jaw, causing his ever observant eyes to flutter open and flicker down to mine.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"What time is it?" He blinks at me. I lift my head to look over at his wide shoulders at the clock on the wall.

"Exactly eight thirty, why?"

"Good," he nods. "Will you actually get up by yourself now?"

"Maybe." I smirk. "It might take a little convincing."

"Hmm," he hums, bring his face just an inch closer to mine. "How much convincing?"

"I said a little, but you like to go over the top all the time, don't you?" He smirks slightly and pushes his mouth against mine, holding me closer. When he finally breaks away, I stretch my sleep worn limbs tiredly.

"Eight thirty four, Vampy. You're gonna be late for you date with the snow."

"It is your date too," he points out, as willing as I am to let go and get up. Not very.

"Well let's get going then, shall we?"

He nods and stands while I stretch. Waiting patiently for me to grab my weapon, he straightens his cape and opens the door for me. I smile my thanks and hurry out.

"Reeve has his men out in the snow fields and cliff so that you do not need to freeze again."

"So we're stuck in this little village then?" I look around at the children dressed in snow clothes and shiver. "I've gotta go get a jacket or something."

"That would be wise."

"You're so deadpanned," I roll my eyes before dragging him after me to a clothing store. Ugh, I hate shopping so much. I just grab whatever jacket looks like it'll fit in dark blue and pay for it, shoving it on.

"That was much less of an adventure than it would have been with Yuffie."

"I ain't a very girly person," I shrug. Then I cock my head to the side as I look at him. "Hey, you look well rested for once. No nightmares?"

"... No," he blinks as if he'd not realized it before.

"Good," I break out in a smile. "Now let's go play detective, Sherlock Valentine."

"I need to pee," I say randomly. We've been swallowed in silence for nearly fifteen minutes. Vincent pretends he didn't hear me, obviously having nothing to say about my strange outburst. I remember when I first tried to get his attention.

_"I have a pet dragon. Snow has three eyes. I have a big butt! Wanna see?!"_

"Vanille likes squash." _What? Why would he care? N_o response except for a very slight huff. "I see Big Foot." Nope. You know what?! "I'm pregnant." His reaction makes me burst into a laughter that makes me stomach feel like I'm crushing it and my side ache. His crimson eyes widened just the slightest bit as he swiveled his head to stare at me in disbelief. At the realization that I was joking, his face goes flat and unamused, irritated and annoyed. I swipe away the tears from my eyes and purse my lips together, fighting a grin.

"You looked utterly shocked."

"As any man would."

"Aw, did I scare you?" I stick my lower lip out.

"Not in the way you might think," he looks out at the snow in the distance. "I thought perhaps you had a lover on Gran Pulse."

"Nah," I wave him off, laying my head on his shoulder. He tenses, as always, before relaxing under my touch. I wonder if that's something he does as an instinct because of Hojo. How long did that psycho mess with him? How much on the inside was destroyed? And honestly, what kind of person does what he did to Vincent? An insane, obviously. And from what I've heard, Shinra still kept him, willing to do so even when his creation, Sephiroth, was out to get them. All worlds must be cruel places, then. "Why would you think that?"

"Why not? You're beautiful." My heart skips a beat as I look up at him with a small smile.

"Does that means you've got a secret girlfriend locked away in your closet?" He chuckles and shakes his head. After a few minutes, he speaks again.

"I think... I'm going to take a walk," he says slowly, waiting for me to move my head before standing.

"What's up?" I cock my head to the side.

"I just have to think about something. A strange dream is all."

"All right," I shrug. "I think I'm gonna go explore the town." He looks back at me and opens his mouth slightly. Rolling my eyes, I cut him off. "No, I won't get lost. Yes, I'll stay warm. Happy?" The corner of his lips tugs up slightly and he gives a single nod before walking away, cape fluttering out behind him.

"Alright Fang. Let's play Dora the Explorer," I mutter to myself. I could almost see Vincent giving me an utterly confused face, if he was by me.

Shaking my head, I walk around the small, cold village. A few weapons shops catch my eye, but they don't sell as many upgrading parts as I would like them to. Only one thing to do. Pulling my lance off my back, I head toward snowboarding hill. But before I can slip down the snow drifts, I make a right into the dense, dead, and cold woods. I can hear a few wolves howling off in the distance, my eyes and ears alert as they always are when I'm on the hunt. Out of nowhere they appear, lunging at me. Why wouldn't they? I'm a straggler to them, lone prey. But I didn't earn the title of Gran Pulse's best huntress for nothing.

My movements are sharp and quick, my attacks aimed perfectly. Once I've killed (most likely) around fifty animals wandering the wilds, I head back toward town, feeling refreshed but not yet tired. I'm almost tempted to ask if anyone has a superconductor. But instead I head inside a small cafe to grab a cup of the world's crappiest coffee to warm myself up. Sitting by myself in the shop by the window, I feel like that lone straggler the wolves had mistaken me for. People stare at me like I have a horn and three eyes. One particular man (not that bad looking either, but certainly not Vincent) watches me with his cool gray eyes, his messy messy black hair hanging down to his wide shoulders. He finally stands and heads my way. Crap. I sigh and take a big swallow of the nasty liquid in my cup.

"Excuse me, Miss," he says. That voice... I know this guy. "I really need to talk to you.."

"Who are you?" I narrow my eyes up at him. Those eyes, that face... Why can't I remember?

"Fang," he says softly, his eyes getting a tiny bit bigger as if to send me an unspoken message.

"Cid?" My eyes widen in surprise as I whisper his name.

"Cmon," he nods toward the door. I'm not going anywhere with that traitor... But I force myself to stand stiffly. He leads the way outside, looking strange in a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The second we go around the corner of the building, I draw my weapon and hold the point to his throat.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I..."

"You're supposed to be dead, Raines."

"I know," he's eyes flicker downward. I thought he had glass eyes..? Wasn't that a courtesy of Barthandelus? "When I had the general shoot me, I ended up here. I don't know what happened, really. And when I saw you... Are you dead too?"

"Yeah right," I roll my eyes. I don't feel dead, but the explosion... "What do you want?"

"Lower your weapon first," he speaks sternly, with authority. I glare at him, but put back in its holder on my back and cross my arms, lifting my chin.

"What do you want?" I repeat irritably.

"I don't really know how to explain this," he sighs, setting his hands on his hips as he always does when he's thinking. "Hang on. There's this building that has a video that might help."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snap.

"You don't trust me? Of course you don't," he shakes his head. "Not that I blame you, but it was my focus... And it's not like you didn't try to attack them right afterwards."

"How do you know about.."

"I told you, I'll explain there."

"... You owe me Cid," I growl. Cid nods and turns his back to me, blueish silver eyes glancing at me over his shoulder. Always so observant and knowing when to watch his back. Too bad the good egg went rotten.

He leads me to the very edge of the village where an old building made of metal sits, rusting and it looks like there's a telescope or something on top..? Raines then turns and jumps, ramming his broad shoulder into the rusted door. It creaks open under his strong blow and he steps inside, me following right after. I look around the room wearily, taking note of the dusty desk in the corner and the staircase leading down below the floor we stand on. A smashed thing I assume was a camera at one point hangs in the tops left corner of the top. Finally, an old computer sits against the wall to my right. Raines silently moves around me and pulls the door shut behind me. Hard. I feel my eyes narrow on him as I push his hand of the handle and try to open the door. Trapped.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_ I should've known better. My guard should've been kept higher, I should've been watching my back! Raines doesn't look very menacing, guilt to more like it as he avoids my eyes and looks at the staircase. As if on cue, someone starts walking up the stairs, greasy black hair first, then a hunched back, clasped hands, a white lab coat. Hojo. The scientist peers at me through his round glass, a sneer on his thin lips. My hand reaches behind me to find my lance, readying my weapon. Hojo snickers.

"I wouldn't try that, specimen." At that moment I hear the click of a gun a whirl around to glare at Cid. Still not looking at me. Something's not right. You think? "Now you can come nicely or people get hurt."

"How could you!?" I shriek at Raines. If I wasn't this furious, it would have surprised me that my used-to-be-tough right hand man flinched.

"Oh don't worry about him. As soon as his purpose in through, he will be eliminated. Besides, he's being controlled, to an extent."

"Why do you want me?" I demand, a sinking feeling in my stomach telling me that I already know the answer.

"Why else?" Hojo gives me one of the creepiest, evil smirks I've ever seen. A shudder racks down my spine, but it's not because I'm afraid of him. Ragnarock... My worst nightmare. "You have something I need in order to create the next ultimate weapon. Sephiroth was great, Vincent would've been better if I didn't hate his cursed, ugly guts." My eyes narrow on him by instinct when he insults the man I love, but he doesn't seem to notice. "So of course I'd go for someone in another universe. I won't bore you with the details, but I managed to connect with your planet, and one specific person that happened to be holding half of your little group together."

"Serah," I whisper the name of Snow's ex-fiancé and Lightning's little sister.

"Exactly. Called her number twenty. Her sister was a precaution, number twenty two, and the man if neither women would work, he was twenty three." Nice to know you can count. Hojo cackles and looks at me with a sneer.

"So I'm number twenty four?" I snap, mad at myself for letting me get caught. I should've known better.

"No, you are Project R," he smirks. "For Ragnarock, more destructive than Sephiroth, smarter than the Cetra, and stronger than Chaos. So don't worry, you're boyfriend isn't going to be much help." Then he looks at Cid. "Give me the gun." Raines hesitantly hands it over, gray irises meeting mine for a moment, before flickering away. _Guilt, shame, confusion... He's not in contro_l? Hojo sneers to himself and aims it at my past friend, now enemy. "Your job is complete, Raines." He fires the gun, sending the bullet through an unresisting general's abdomen, the six and a half foot tall man hissing in pain as he gives me a pleading look.

"Cid!" I yell, helplessly reaching for him as the second bullet hits his chest.

"Don't... Give in..." He wheezes after he collapses. Then he's gone. I spin the glare at Hojo. He gives me a smug look as the weapon slips into his lab coat pocket.

"Don't forget I could do that to the little girl. Vanille was it? Now let's go."

I bite down on my tongue to refrain from saying anything and watch spitefully as he slips a key into the door. Then he grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me forward. If there wasn't the threat of Vanille, I would probably be fighting him off by now. Nah, forget it. He probably lied. I kick the back of his knee and pry my arm away before elbowing him in the face. Where'd my spear go?!

"Silly specimen," Hojo sneers, wiping the blood away that's dripping off his chin. With that he hits me in the head with the butt of the gun. I struggle to blink away the black spots, swinging at him once more. That's when two gunshots go off and two pains strike through my body. No...

_...Vincent..._

**THIS SUCKED, CUZ I LOVE RAINES :'( BUT HE WAS A PRETTY STINKIN HARD BOSS FOR ME! AND FANG IS IN THE CLUTCHES OF HOJO, HOW EXCITING. I HAVE EVIL PLANS, PEOPLE. VERY EVIL PLANS. ;) **

**NO, IT'S PROBABLY NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK**

**I'M NOT AS MEAN IN THIS STORY AS I AM IN VS ;)**


	28. The Search

**SPLIT CHAPPIE AGAIN!**

~Cloud's POV~

A pillow hits me across the back of the head hard. Still, I pretend not to feel the thirty seventh item thrown at my skull in the past fifteen minutes. Yes, I've been counting, and whoever keeps calling me must be pretty desperate. _Maybe you should answer then, hm?_ I sit up just in time to get a boot chucked straight at my nose. Hope bursts out laughing and Lightning looks like she's trying to hide her inner horror at her mistake. Glaring at her sharply as I hold my hand to my nose to keep the blood from dripping everywhere, I flip my phone open and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" My answer is more of an agitated snap than a greeting. What else did they expect at two thirty in the morning?

"Yo! This is Reno speakin'!"

"... Reno, how did you get my number? No, why are you calling at freaking two in the morning?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, yo. But, uh, one of your buddies went missing earlier and I just now got the chance to call everyone."

"What happened?" I yawn.

"I dunno, but that Fang chick is missin', yo. The hot girl?" I roll my eyes at his description. Typical Reno.

"So I'm guessing Vince called?"

"Yeah man. Sounded pretty freaked out, even though you could tell he was tryin' to hide it."

"I'll make sure to let them know then," I sigh. Great. Fang's missing. What could've happened to her, I wonder?

"Goodbye yo," he says boredly into his phone before hanging up.

"So why did some idiot decide to call you his early?" Lightning asks as I set my phone aside.

"That idiot was Reno, and he called to tell us that Fang's missing."

"What?!" She and Hope exclaim at the same time. The surprise and worry in the boy's eyes are the complete opposite of the anger and bitterness behind Light's. It's she who speaks first.

"What do you mean, missing?! I'm going to freaking murder Valentine if she's hurt."

"He'll probably murder himself," I murmur.

"When was she last seen?" Hope asks, playing detective.

"I dunno," I shrug. "But the Turks are on it, and not much gets by them."

"Seems like everything would get past the red headed moron," Light mutters. I shake my head.

"As much as I hate to admit this, that guy is probably smarter than all of us put together, not to mention one of the best Turks Shinra has had in awhile, if only he would be just a bit neater and drink a bit less."

"I'll believe it when he proves it," she waves me off. Then her eyes flicker down to the trail of blood dripping down my arm. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you in the face."

"I'm fine," I nod, wincing as I put my hand away from my face momentarily, only to get the steady red stream all over my leg. "Crap."

"No, that's blood," she smirks. I give her a flat look before hurrying to the bathroom and holding some toilet paper to my face. Then I get to work washing the blood off my arm, hand, chin and around my aching nose. That's a lot of blood. Her shoe must be pretty dang hard.

"Want me to cure it?" A voice makes me jump. I look up to see Lightning standing tiredly in the doorway. Normally, I would refuse, as to show pain is to show weakness. But my face is throbbing and blood is already dripping through the tissue, so I shrug. She rolls her blue eyes and casts a simple cure spell two or three times before the pain finally subsides, and the blood stops running.

"Thanks," I give her a grateful look, washing the rest of my face off.

"No problem," she says stiffly before heading to bed. I roll my eyes. Multifaced. Flirting one minute, cold the next. One moment laughing, the next wanting to put her Blazefire Saber to my throat. With the last thought in mind, I don't know if sleep will come easy tonight.

~Vinnie Boy's POV~

The cold air would normally bite at one's skin, but due to Hojo, I can hardly feel it. I wasn't lying to Fang when I told her I had a dream to think about, but it wasn't the full truth. I don't want to think about any dreams I've ever had, and I really just need to clear my head. A walk will do that just fine. I'm not used to having so much crammed inside my brain. Fang certainly is a handful, but I can't say I don't enjoy it.

Walk through the outer limits of the city, looking up at the mountains as I go. Would Choco Sage still be alive? Shaking another thought away, I trudge back to the town. My stomach growls, but I ignore it as usual. Eating isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world, if you haven't noticed by my appearance. Several children take one look at me and run, whispering things about vampires and daylight. With a sigh, I turn toward the inn. I wonder where Fang went...

**"Again, with the thinking of your girlfriend!"**

_Why must you annoy me?_

**"Because I wuv you,"** Chaos sneers. I roll my eyes and try to block him out. It seems to work until I'm in our inn room, staring at Fang's bed in a daze. It was almost as if her presence warded off the bad dreams.

**"Something is wrong,**" Chaos bursts out suddenly.

_What is it?_

**"Fang... Go to the building where Aeris was born."**

Blinking, I stand and hurry outside. What could possibly be wrong? I remember the building on the edge of town from the time Cloud went exploring this place. Inside were video files on Aeris and her parents, the Cetra, and Weapon. Not far from the house, a large pool of blood sits on the ground, the snow around it disturbed and kicked up as if there was a fight. I follow the prints back to the metal building and try the door. Stuck.

**"You're stronger than most,"** Chaos retorts. **"Just open the door, Host."**

Scowling, I settle for ramming my body into the door until it opens. It takes nearly five tries, but the metal creaks open soon enough. Great, now my arm hurts. Inside, the smell of blood reaches my sensitive nose and I blink at the sight of a man laying on the floor, gun shot wounds in his stomach and chest.

**"He could tell you something."**

_If he was alive,_ I mentally retort. Taking out my Revive materia, I lay it against his chest wound, a method taught to me by Veld all those years ago_. I hope this works._ And it does. The man gasps awake, sitting up right away. He cringes when his sudden movements make his wounds open more. Then his gray eyes lock on me and he freezes. It might be because he's surprised, but it could also be that fact that I have a gun trained on his forehead.

"Where is Fang," I demand. His eyes drop and he shakes his head.

"Hojo has her..." My eyes narrow and I ignore the pang of worry that floods through me.

"Where?"

"I don't know." He looks utterly terrified once I have him pinned to the wall by his neck with my clawed gauntlet.

"I will not ask again."

"N-Nibelheim," he stutters. I drop him and head toward the door. "Wait!" I turn quickly in agitation to see him giving me a pleading look. "Tell her Raines is sorry." _Cid Raines.._

"You're the one who betrayed her the first time," my eyes narrow on him.

"I know," he looks down. His gaze goes to my gun, to me, then back to the gun. _He's begging._

Respecting his wishes and understanding that feeling of wishing the guilt and pain could just go awake, I put the poor man out of his misery._ Shiva bless you, Raines. _

_...WyAiC..._

"Nibelheim?" Reeve frowns. "He must've gone back to his old lab."

"How soon are we getting someone out there?" Cloud frowns.

"As soon as we can," the goateed man answers confidently, much to my relief. "I'm sending you, Vincent, Reno and Rude out."

"Yeah!" Reno fist pumps. "Let's go rescue us that hottie, yo!" That earns him a death glare from me.

"Rude will be stationed at the entrance," Reeve continues. "In case Hojo tries to escape. Reno hacked into the system Hojo set up at the Mansion and found out all the security codes. Vincent, I'm sure your main focus is to save Fang, so.."

"Obviously," Reno scoffs. "He's obsessed with the woman."

"I am also obsessed with putting bullets through skulls," I shoot back. He keeps his mouth shut after that. The four of us climb into a Turk helicopter and Reno takes off. Rude makes a good back seat companion, seeing as neither of us talk very much. Cloud silently watches the land pass by underneath us as Reno tries to make conversation.

"How long until we get there?" The blonde finally asks.

"It's a two hour flight, yo," Reno rolls his eyes. "We're talking about crossing the ocean and another continent here."

I sigh and close my eyes. Immediately images of Fang strapped to a cold metal table fill my mind. Hojo will have knocked her out, hanging over her with a scalpel. She probably be covered in... _Stop_! Hellmasker cackles in the back of my mind until Chaos silences him. _Thank you._

As soon as we pass the creaky old iron gate of Shinra Mansion, I know something is wrong. Reno claps his partner on the back and mutters something about keeping his guard up before giving me and Cloud a cheeky grin.

"Shall we get going?"

We ignore him and push past the door._ This isn't right._

**"Something is wrong. I sense something."**

_What is it?_

**"..."**

_Chaos?_

**"Pain."**

Just as he says that, an earsplitting scream echoes through the mansion.

"Fang!"

**SHORT AND, NOT GONNA LIE, BORING. BUT NEXT IS FANG'S POV, SO THAT'S A GOOD THING. I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE THOSE ARE THE BEST CHAPTERS.**

**HINT FOR NEXT CHAPPIE- EPIC SHOWDOWN BETWEEN _ AND _.**


	29. The Battle

~Fang's POV~

My head throbs when I wake up, my limbs sore and my mouth dry. I can hardly move my arms, cold metal digging into my wrists. It smells like feet in here, and it's really dark. I can here a shuffle and clench my jaw._ Where the heck am I?_ Of course I remember Raines' second betrayal, Hojo shooting me... Speak of the devil, my abdomen hurts really badly where he shot me. I hope he had the courtesy to at least clean them, but now that I think about it, I don't want his grimy fingers on me. I'm starting to wish I wasn't just wearing a 'scarf'.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," I hear someone sneer. "I was beginning to think I'd killed you. Not that I couldn't revive you, of course."

"I'm probably better off dead," I mutter.

"Now now, let's not become another Valentine, hm? Shall we get down to business?"

"I'm not becoming Ragnarock," I scowl defiantly.

"I knew you wouldn't come forth without resistance," he smirks. "So I arranged a little... Party."

"Ain't that fun," I retort sarcastically. "I didn't get an invitation."

"You didn't need one. You are, after all, the guest of honor. But enough stalling. I know that the Fal'cei methods of torture were quite... Effective last time." I nearly cringe at the memories of what I call extreme shock therapy. But I shove the memories down and refuse to let it all get to me this time. I will not give in a fourth time. Makes me sound so weak... "Do we have to try that again, Fang? Or will you be a willing specimen?"

"I'm frikin human," I snarl. "Not a specimen."

"Ah, but in the laboratory, things change." I narrow my eyes on him and keep my mouth shut.

"I take that as a no," he cackles. "Good. It gives me a chance to test the resistances and weaknesses of those from another planet."

Through the shackles, small, zapping jolts twitch down my arms as he pushes a button on his cluttered desk. Two tall test tubes in the corner, shattered, reflect my face, my resistance to his attempts to hurt me. They look like they were made more for people than chemicals. Smirking and muttering notes under his breath, Hojo turns the voltage up. I clench my jaw in an attempt to keep my face straight but the pain... Once more, he turns it up, disappointed in no reaction. This time my face twists in pain and I have to strain to keep from screaming.

"Only one more, Fang. This is more of the testing phase just for my records. Hopefully you don't end up turning before then."

_So that's it? Endure this or become Ragnarock?_ True to his word, the voltage goes up one more level. More like ten... A scream of pain escapes as I struggle against the electricity flooding through me. Hojo's eyes widen in excitement as he grabs a clipboard and scribbles down notes with a pen.

"Marvelous strength! This is going to be the next breakthrough! I could certainly enhance you as much as Valentine, triple the normal human's strength and such!"

"Stop it..." I wheeze in the only Oerba yun Fang knows how to beg. He cackles before shutting the power off. My body sags, all strength used up when I tried to resist the currents.

"I wonder how long you would last under extreme damage," he thinks aloud to himself.

"I'm not... An animal you can just... Test on," I spit, still catching my breath.

"Oh but you are," he smirks. "Ragnarock... Just an animal."

"Anyone can become Ragnarock," I glare him.

"Ah, but only you have successfully." I refrain from telling him that was with Vanille's help. I'm sure he's found a way to figure it out anyway. Then he pulls a long, thin vial from his pocket, full of clouded yellow liquid.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Your piss," I snap at him.

"If only," his yellowed smirk shows again. "No, it is acid taken from the talons of Chaos himself. Sound familiar?"

The screams and deep snarls from the torture room are still fresh on my memory. Wonder how potent that stuff is. Practically reading my mind, Hojo motions to a stack of paper that must be a least a foot tall.

"One drop," he says, the tiniest drop of the acid falling past the lip of the tube onto the papers. A thin stream of invisible smoke curls into the air as the acid immediately burns through the stack, reaching the bottom in roughly seven seconds. _Ow_. "Will do the most extensive damage."

"What're you doing with that," I say almost nervously as he slowly walks toward me.

"Ragnarock or Chaos' acid?"

"Neither," I snarl, kicking him 'downstairs' and knocking the tube from his hand. The liquid spills onto the stone floor, burning through it like it's the paper. Hojo glares at me viciously and grabs the empty looking tube, grabbing my arm quickly and flipping it upside down over my skin. Nothing.

I smirk at him proudly, not noticing the microscopic drop of yellow sliding down the glass until it's too late, my eyes widening as the worst pain I've ever felt spreads from my lower arm up. It rushes through my whole body, spreading a fire to my heart that makes me want to just claw my chest off. But the acid is excruciatingly slowly eating through the flesh of my arm, random gasps of me trying to hold back any sign of weakness as I throw my head back with a twisted face. Then I think the actually does reach my heart because I can't take it anymore. A single involuntary tear slips down the side of my face. Hojo chuckles darkly.

"Yes," he hisses. "Let's blend the two!"

_No no no... I shouldn't be surviving this... What did he do to me..?_ The shock comes back to stop my thoughts. It takes nearly five long seconds for it to hit the highest setting. The two blended... I can't think. I think I'm screaming. My throat hurts, but that's like comparing the common cold to cancer. I think I can hear someone yell my name... Vincent? No, Vincent never yells. Did someone did just curse? Say hurry? Even with my eyes shut, I can feel the world fading, my head growing light. I'm going to die. I didn't even know I spoke until the power shuts off and I say it again.

"I'll do it." The sight of my arm nearly makes me vomit, so I won't give the details... Hojo looks well over pleased. "Just please... Stop the acid..."

"Hee hee!" He squeals in maniacal glee. "I can't! But the transfomation should help that."

The shackles hanging me in the wall open and I fall in a heap to the floor. If my arm wasn't being eaten away, I would've stood and attacked him. If my mind wasn't so fuzzy I would be resisting the pull of Ragnarock. If I had been paying attention, I would've noticed Vincent standing dumbstruck in the doorway with Cloud and Reno behind him, watching in horror as I turn into the horribly ugly beast I never wanted back. My conscious seems to be slipping, no control over what's happening. Hojo can't seem to stop insanely giggling in the corner of the lab.

"You're too late, Valentine," he announces cheerfully. "I've done it! And with the help of your beastly and powerful acid too! It was just the right trick!" Vincent's face pales even more than usual, frozen in a half step, clawed arm slightly extended_. I'm sorry Vampy..._

"No!" Cloud yells, shoving the caped man out of the way and holding out his giant sword. "There's always a way to reverse what you do! Me and Vincent are the proof!"

"I didn't do this," he sneers. "I just broke her. She did this on her own. Tell me, did you ever force Vincent to transform back into his human mask?" Vincent looks down at the floor, hand hesitantly laying on his gun.

Ragnarock blocks out my control as she lunges for Cloud, angrily flinging him into the hard wall and slamming his head into the stones. He tries blinking away the spots in his vision, but Ragnarock, grabs his shoulders and smacks his skull back again, knocking him out and probably giving him a bad concussion. She whirls around to see Reno strongly swinging at her tail. Her claw strikes across his face, knocking him over and digging three very deep cuts across the left side of his face that drip dark blood down his cheek. She then clubs him with her's heavy tail and knocks him flat to the ground.

"Vince! Do something!" The Turk yells at my dumbstruck companion. He jumps to his feet and holds his EMR up to block the swing of one of the many claws on Ragnarock's head. Incomplete without Vanille, she isn't as strong as it was before, but strong enough to kill everyone here. Vincent included. Reno struggles against Ragnarock's strength until his grip slips and she wraps a hand around his throat, slamming him into the floor and then the wall.

"Ow..." He mutters, passing out. Ragnarock then turns to Hojo, much to my subconscious relief. But a large rock bounces off his forehead, making the giggling scientist fall backward stiffly. I normally would've laughed at the way his stiff legs flew into the air and fell back down, just like a cartoon, but Ragnarock has now targeted Vince.

He rolls under a two armed swing, and another ground breaking (literally) blow. But he runs out of luck after the beast roars in frustration and wraps two hands around his slim throat and rams him back to the stupid wall she likes to use as a weapon. His hands automatically reach up and cling to the arms straggling him, his gauntlet causing deep, bleeding cuts on her wrists as he struggles. I'm mentally begging Ragnarock to let him go, but nothing happens except the fact that she squeezes harder. Vincent's face and lips are turning blue at an arming rate. _Please_.

"Fang..." He wheezes, fighting then urge to close his eyes_. Cmon, try harder Vince! I can't too much from... Wherever the heck I am!_ Then his eyes seem to disappear, rolling back into his head as he gives in to the strangling. _No!_

Ragnarock, satisfied, drops him and roars again in victory_. Vince?_ A black mist blocks him from view until I see in horror that Chaos, that dreaded demon, is flying in front of me, knocking us back in a shriek of rage. Ragnarock manages to push past his shoving and swings her broad tail at him. The two beasts battle like there is no tomorrow, both of their hosts trying so hard to gain control. Or maybe Vincent doesn't know what's happening and I'm the only one struggling to take the wheel, so to speak. Chaos draws Cerberus, Vincent's three barreled gun and fires at Ragnarock, the bullets causing her to rush toward him in anger. Chaos only smirks as if that's what he was expecting. He holds up his poisoned talons mockingly, but she doesn't stop._ Ragnarock! Raggy! Rag!_ Nothing. What did I expect?

I didn't think I would be able to feel the pain that Ragnarock did, considering it didn't feel the bullets that were fired, but I was dead wrong. Chaos's claws skewer through us as Rag (I'll just call her that) charges. She gives a weak shriek of pain and makes a loud almost screaming noise when the acid burns into her. Me? I don't even try to hold back. I'm screaming like Vanille would if she saw a roach. Hey, you can't blame me if you've never had this stuff eating your flesh away while you're completely awake and aware. I can feel Rag fading away, my own ruined body flopped to the floor. Chaos also disappears, relaxed by Vincent, who immediately crouches by my side.

"Hey Vince," I give him a pained smile. Is it bad that I'm numb? That I can't feel the pain anymore? _Shoot_...

"Fang, you're..."

"I'm fine," I lie. His crimson eyes flicker down to the large wound on my stomach before he looks like he might be sick. "That bad huh? Don't worry, I'm too stubborn to die. I hope."

"Don't" he says firmly. "You will not die."

"Ain't that what I just said? No, lyin to myself's no good... It's kinda obvious that people don't survive that." I attempt to point where I feel the pain.

"Chaos did this?" He whispers to himself, ignoring me. "No... I did it..."

"Hey, you didn't do anything," I say sharply. Why am I so light headed?

"But I..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think it might be time for me to take a nap."

"No, don't do that," he shakes his head quickly, sliding his hands under my arms to lift a small portion of me onto his lap.

"Geeze Vinnie. Never heard you use contractions before."

"Reeve should be on his way," Vincent says quietly.

"Is Hojo dead?" I look up at him. He gives a small nod.

"He should be. I threw that rock a little hard."

"Always the over achiever," I blink to keep my eyes open. I need to stay awake if I'm going to survive. Forget staying alive... I'm gonna die anyway. "Vincent?"

"Yes?" He looks deep into my eyes, as if he's staring into my soul. Creepy.

"Tell Vanille that I never hated her chocobo plushies."

"Fang..."

"Shut up, I'm trying to have a dramatic death here!" I say as loudly as I can, which is barely over normal talking. "Anyway, I also need you to tell Lightning to forget her dang walls and just marry Cloud already. Make me lots of nephews and nieces while she's at it."

"... I'll try?" He blinks at my half sarcastic sentences.

"Oh yeah..." I yawn. My last moments and I'm here yawning. Gosh Fang, what's wrong with you? "You should know that you're my favorite vampire ever." I can hear the chopper's propellers, but I think we both know it's too late. I can feel the aching sting of the acid again, and it's right beside my heart.

"You are not going to die," he says firmly. "Now stop acting like it." His strict tone normally would've startled me. Now? It's okay, he's afraid. We all get afraid. But it's not like I'll ever leave him. I could be one of those ghost girlfriends that stalk their living boyfriends... I've watched too much TV. It's all fading.

"See ya later... Vince..."

"Fang?" I give him a soft smile and let my eyes shut. "Fang!"

**DRAMATICNESS... SOMETHING I FAIL AT, THOUGH I COULD ALWAYS SEE FANG TRYING TO BE FUNNY ON HER DEATH BED, SO I HOPE SHE DOESN'T SEEM TOO OOC... JUST A LITTLE FUN ;)**


	30. The Betrayal

~Fang's POV~

I can't move, and everything is black. Such a wonderful combination._ Where am I?_

"Hello Fang," I hear a sweet voice say.

"Serah?" I squint into the darkness. She steps forward with a smile, giggling.

"Of course, silly!"

"Where am I?" I frown.

"In your head," she cocks her head to the side.

"Never knew I had no brain," I mutter. She giggles again and then crosses her arms, a frown settling onto her face.

"Fang, very soon, someone you love will leave. You can't stop them, it's just the way your life was meant to be."

"Mind telling me who it is?"

"I can't," she looks down. "It'll hurt more when you can't stop then from going."

"Does that mean I'm not dead?"

"Yep," she looks up with a smile.

"What about you?"

"I'm dead," she shrugs. _Strange girl._ "Now open your eyes, someone's practically killing themselves over you."

"Well that sounds nice," I shut my eyes._ Open open open open..._ "Hey Vince." Vincent jumps and lifts his eyes to look at me incredulously.

"Fang..?"

"Yes, that's my name. Why? Did you get your memory wiped or something?" The first thing I notice is how dejected he looked before I spoke. The second is that he has both of his hands wrapped around one of mine. _Aw._

"No," he shakes his head. "I just... Didn't expect you to wake up."

"Thought I was a goner, hmm? Dang it, my dramatic death speech was all for nothing." He smiles the tiniest bit at my words and I scowl at him. "It's not funny! Besides, my stomach feels like crap, so don't make me want to laugh." His smile falls and he looks away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I frown. Then it all comes back to I give him a dismissive wave of my hand. "Don't worry about it. I tried to strangle you."

"And I nearly killed you," he says softly.

"... Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Fang," he says slowly. "I cannot continue to put you in danger."

"Eh, I attract it." I'm trying so hard not to look deeper into his words because I'm scared of what I'll find.

"There are sins I have not yet atoned for, and this is another I must carry with me for eternity."

"What are you saying?" I frown, trying to catch his eye. It works, but the regret and sadness in them is so overwhelming that I nearly break away.

"... I'm leaving."_ What..._

"Where?" I furrow my eyebrows

"I have not yet decided," he avoids eye contact again. "But I may never return."

"Oh I get it," I narrow my eyes in him. "This is one of your stupid brooding sessions where you think about that Lucrecia woman and compare me to her." Instead of protesting, his shoulders hunch slightly, dejectedly. "You're just gonna leave? You realize that I live forever too, right? How do you think I'm going to deal with feeling this... _Betrayal_ forever?"

"You will move on," he sighs. "Perhaps you will even fall in love with another man." He stands and heads for the door.

"No I won't," I say quietly, not even recognizing my own voice. So weak, hurt. Heartbroken, something I told myself I'd never let me be. "You're probably the only person I'd ever associate with love for the rest of my life."

Knowing Vincent, I expect him to sigh and mutter an apology. But he just gives me the cold shoulder and leaves. Just like that. Something inside shatters. I had a friend in Oerba once. She was always wrong at the worst times, and right at the worst times too. She once told me that love is a painful thing, something that can destroy you. Something I shouldn't bother to mess with. I think she was right for once_. Serah... Why me?_ The one person no one expected to ever find someone... I thought I'd found the one, but he is too scared, too stained from his past to take a risk. I suddenly find myself wishing that death speech hadn't been for nothing.

Over the next two days, I get regular visits from Lightning and Vanille, Snow too. They try to make conversation, but all I do is stare off into space aimlessly until they shut up enough for me to sleep. My dreams are pleasant at first, scenes full of Vincent, but they grow evil as he leaves every time. Sometimes he dies, sometimes he just leaves like in reality, and others I wake up sweating after Chaos shredded me like a meat grinder. And all the while I wonder what I did wrong. If I had just resisted Hojo's torture, been stronger, none of this would've happened. I'm just as much of a monster as Ragnarock, if not more. How could I just let him go?

Day three starts as usual. I refuse my hospital room breakfast, as food makes me feel sick and I'd just puke it up later anyway. _I must smell..._ I don't think I've showered since the day I got caught by Hojo, and who knows how long I was there? The nurse gives up on trying to make me eat and leaves with a frustrated look on her face. The second I shut my eyes to drift off into Vinnie Land, the door swings open again and crack a lid open to see Lightning glaring at me with her arms crossed tightly.

"Fang, eat the dang food."

"I'm good," I roll over.

"No you're not. What happened to old Fang?"

"She died."

"Well she needs to be revived, because I'm sick of this love struck teenager act. The old Fang would suck it up and move forward. She would look to the future and depend on Lady Luck for everything."

"And then she would go out and kill some monsters to relieve the stress," I remember aloud with the smallest smile ever playing on my lips. "Take a challenge or two from Titan."

"Exactly," Light smiles, cocking her head to the side. "But right now that Fang needs to shower because she smells like old B.O. and sweat."

"Ain't that a lovely stench," I say sarcastically, turning to lay my feet on the floor. The second I stand, my stomach growls. Lightning gives me a pointed smirk that I roll my eyes to. Her visit that was meant to make me eat has both insulted and encouraged me at the same time. My mind can't let go of that tiny hope that maybe he'll change his mind, but I know he won't. Vincent is a stubborn man, but if we have eternity, I'll run into him eventually. And I swear the next time I see him I will punch him in the face. No regrets. YOLF, right? You only live forever.

Hot water from the shower feels amazing against my grimy skin, washing the filth from the past couple days away. When I'm done, I'm yank the snarls out of my hair with my fingers. Sucking in a sharp breath, I rip the large bandage from my stomach and grimace at the healing wound. It's less of a hole now, thanks to Vanille's healing spells and the Reeve's doctor's materia. It might not even leave a scar, but the pain is still there. I carefully pull my clothes on and step back into the room. Sazh and Dajh have now joined Light, the little boy gasping when he sees my wound.

"Why isn't that covered?" Lightning frowns.

"There weren't any bandages," I shrug, walking over to the doctor's cabinet right across the room and pulling out a roll.

"Feelin' any better, kid?" Sazh cocks his head to the side. His chocobo pops out of his hair and chirps, making me laugh lightly.

"A little, I guess," I sit on the bed and be in to wrap my wound. Surely the nurse won't mind.

"Cloud and Reeve want to see you in a little bit," Lightning says in a short tone. Wonder who pooped on her party.

"Alright," I sigh. "About what?"

"They didn't say."

"Vanille wanted to bring you some of the cookies she made yesterday," Sazh cuts in. "Said they were your favorite. Pulse nut and something else or something."

"Sounds good," I cock my head to the side and stand again, forcing all signs of pain down. "Guess I'll go stuff myself with cookies after I listen to Reeve talk for hours straight."

"I'll try to keep it short for your sake." I spin my head around to see Reeve frowning in the doorway. Cloud peers over his shoulder at me, eyebrows raising in a question. _Doing alright?_ I give him a small nod and Reeve moves into the room, pulling up one of the few chairs in the room. "With Hojo gone, there is no barrier to impossibilities."

"... English?" I raise an eyebrow. He sighs. I don't think he ever liked me all that much.

"Your world is back, along with a portal we found in the laboratory."

"We're going back?!" Lightning looks at him incredulously. Cloud shifts on his feet, staring down at his boots.

"I wish I could say you have a choice," Reeve sighs again. "Cloud, remember how Bugenhagen said the Planet will destroy anything it finds threatening?" The blonde nods reluctantly, glowing blue eyes flickering to Lightning. "Bad things have been happening... And it all leads back to you seven."

"Hang on, I thought you said the Planet didn't see us as a threat," Light crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at Cloud. He looks back at her sadly.

"I was wrong then."

"When do we have to go back?" I look up at Reeve. I don't think I can stand to live in this place forever... Not with Vincent nearby, not with his memory everywhere I look.

"Tomorrow would be the best time," Reeve says softly. "The people in Mideel are suffering from the Lifestream. It's pretty angry."

"Fine by me," I shrug and stand, looking around my room slowly. "Maybe I won't have to think as much about him anymore once we're home." I start for the door, but when my hand touches the knob, Cloud's voice stops me.

"Fang, he wanted me to tell you he didn't want any of this to happen."_ Don't break. Don't break_, I chant to my cracking glass heart. "He loved you."

"Really?" I say bitterly. "Did he really?" I laugh coldly, nervous glances exchanged between the sword wielding couple. "Tell him he can go rot in Hell."

Then I slam the door behind me, retreating before they can see me cry. I'm not the Fang I was in Gran Pulse. I'm heartbroken, shattered with no one to pick up the pieces but myself. It's all Vincent's handiwork. And I hate him for it.

Reno smirks at me once I enter the next open room.

"Hey babe, where's your boyfriend gone?" I don't hesitate to punch him in the face and knock the wind out of his friend Rude before stomping into the elevator and hitting the ground floor button. I don't know how I got my lance in my hand, but I'm already halfway out of the city by the time I even care. I make it outside the limits into the desert around Edge and angrily decapitate a couple of beasts heading my way.

On my rampage once or twice, I think I see the flap of a red cape or a head of ink black hair, but when I blink they're gone. When at last I'm surrounded by dead animal bodies and I've been hallucinating too much, I plop down hard onto a rock, cover my face, and begin to cry. I'm no longer the strong independent woman I once was. I'm not a warrior any longer. I can't be Pulse's greatest huntress because I was drawn straight into a trap and snared in it. Now I'm dangling by the legs by a tight rope, iron jaws of a bear trap crushing my heart. I'm stuck. I'm broken. I'm Fang the broken hearted. Pff. Lightning was right. I'm %$- pathetic.

**SAD CHAPPIE... I KNOW, DON'T KILL MEH. ANYWAY, NEXT ONE IS THE LAST ;) SAWEE!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OH ALRIGHT, THERE'S GONNA BE SEQUEL! JEEBUS, ALL THAT ...-ING MADE ME FEEL LIKE VINCENT**


	31. The End

~Snow's POV~ **WE ALL KNOW I'M GONNA SHARE THIS SPOTLIGHT WITH OUR FANG THE BROKEN HEARTED... ;) I ABUSE THIS FACE..**.

Tifa looks at me ruefully as I step into the hall. Today's the day we go home. It won't be home without her... We aren't even anything yet, but I can't leave someone as secretly hurting as she is on her own. Can I? Maybe I'm just scared because I'm still secretly hurting over Serah. I'm wasn't ready for us to really have anything, and I'm still not. If Pulse had just stayed blown up where it belonged...

Her reddish brown eyes reflect the sadness she contains in her slim yet strong body, the reluctance I feel to let go. Vincent's lucky we're leaving, though. If he were here right now, I'd pound him into the dirt for what he did to our Fang, whether he meant to or not. All of us from Pulse are a family, and despite Fang being like an annoying older sister, I feel the need to defend her at times. Light too... And Hope. And Vanille... You get the point.

"So you're going home then?" Tifa asks hesitantly, arms hugged to her body.

"Guess so," I sigh. "Cmon, Reeve will hate us for being late."

"He's too nice for that," she forces a smile.

"You never know."

I'm surprised to see that the rest of Avalanche has arrived to say goodbye. Nanaki, the cat thing, gives me an inquisitive look as he approaches before giving me a fang filled smile.

"It was nice to meet you all," he says politely. "You are a person of great power, Snow."

"Thanks," I give him a cheeky grin. "And you're a... Thing with a great... Tail?" He laughs and shakes his head before moving on. Barret nods toward me as a hello as Marlene drags him to Sazh and Dajh, and Cid merely lights a cigarette while watching Tifa gently cling to my arm.

"Excuse me," I can hear Reeve say as he shoulders his way through the crowd of people in the room. Fang keeps her distance off in the corner, arms crossed and glaring at Reno. Now that I think about it, it looks like the guy has a broken nose... Oh. Someone made her mad... "I would just like to say that it was an amazing experience having you all here with us. You were great company and wonderful workers in helping us find Hojo," he smiles. Vanille covers her face as she most likely fights tears. Yuffie rolls her eyes and shoulder bumps her, muttering something. "Unfortunately, we will be I able to keep in contact, but I do wish you all the best of luck back at home."

"Loves to make speeches," Lightning mutters. I smile at her words, deep down not feeling very smiley at all. Cid chuckles and looks at Fang.

"Like our little Lady Luck, eh Fang?"

"... I'm not much of a believer anymore," she says sharply, irritating the pilot. Then he turns back around, mumbling to himself around his smoke.

"You've all got a few more minutes before I open the portal, so talk away," Reeve announces. Cloud looks over at me and starts forward, but Lightning yanks him back by his wrist with a scowl. _Probably scolding him for try to leave her in the last few minutes,_ I think with a light laugh. Tifa glances up at me quietly, unsure of what to say.

"You gonna keep working at your bar?" I start it off just like always. She nods.

"Yeah. It's what I'm good at, I guess. What're you gonna do?"

"Oh I dunno. Probably help the people build a nice little civilization on Pulse. It won't be any Cocoon, but I guess it's for the best."

"What about everyone else?" She looks around the room. "What will they do?" I smile and close my eyes, imagining.

"Hope with go into something related to politics, I'll bet. Vanille will have her own chocobo ranch. Light? Who knows what that crazy woman will be up to. Sazh'll probably be inventing new aircraft with Dajh, and Fang..." My eyes open as I sadly look at the woman. "I don't know. She's changed. She'll probably cram everything she feels down inside and kill every animal on Pulse. Won't rest until its done. Which means it'll never end. But that's just the way she is."

"I can't believe Vincent didn't show up. He knew we found a portal and were leaving as soon as Fang woke up. I wonder what happened that made him run like that?"

"You know him better than I do," I shrug. Then I turn to look down at her, fingers clasping the chain around my neck. "Here. I want you to have this." I pull it over my head and slip it down over hers. _Remember the last time you did this?_ Yeah. She looked so happy.

"Snow, I can't... What about your memories of Serah?" I give her a sad smile.

"Maybe it'll make it easier to let go of her." She nods slowly and looks down at it.

"Thank you."

"Don't you forget me, alright?" I tease, cocking my head to the side. "My name's engraved on it just in case." In all honesty, I think one day I could've fallen in love with Tifa. Maybe one day she could've been more to me than Serah, the rose haired girl just a good dream. But I can't wish away my beloved yet, and so maybe one day in my dreams I'll fall for the brunette bartender, fall harder than a boulder shoved off a Pulse cliff.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," she says just over a whisper. "Snow, I..."

"Ah!" Hope yells out in surprise, tripping backwards over his own feet, right into the portal trigger.

"Snow!" Tifa yells, watching as we all vanish, all seven of us. Lightning, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Dajh, Hope, and me, all gone. Fading into a bright whiteness. The last thing I see is practically a photograph. Reeve stands in the middle of the room with his robed arms crossed. Cloud stands alone to his right, halfway outstretched arms holding a familiar gun blade. Tifa clutches the Cocoon charm with both hands, right over her heart. Cid's dropped his cigarette, mouth hanging open slightly. Barret and Marlene give a half hearted wave. Nanaki smiling with his goofy catlike face. I look around to see everyone else focused on the last image of our Avalanche friends. All except Fang, whose arms are still crossed and she's looking away.

~Fang's POV~

When I open my eyes, I'm standing in the middle of the Archylte Steppe on the Central Expanse plains. _Home._ Home indeed. Hope looks around us, bewildered that it actually worked. Lightning glares at him, probably mad that he sent us back early by accident. She lifts her head slightly and gives me a sharp look.

"So what do we do know?"

"You guys do whatever," I wave her off, grabbing my lance. "Have fun building a city and all that crap. I'm gonna see if I can't find any long living Oerba citizens anywhere."

"You realize that could take forever, right?" Hope calls after me as I begin my swift walk away from the group. It feels strange to be walking on ground that crumbled beneath me only two and a half weeks ago.

"That's all I have," I shoot them I forced grin and keep walking. _Chocobo chocobo chocobo..._ Okay, so maybe the chocobos feel like hiding in their little valley. Why do I care? I was born and raised on this massive expanse of land, and I know it like the back of my hand.

"Fang!" Vanille yells. "Wait! I want to come!"

"Stay here Missy," I shout back. "You've got yourself a new family now, remember?"

"But you're part of that!"

I just shake my head and keep going. I don't care how long this expedition takes. I'm going to get it done and repopulate my beautiful town. Maybe I'm more like Yuffie than I thought... My heart aches at the memory of Vincent telling me short versions of stories from Avalanche experiences. I clench my jaw while finding myself thinking of him and push his memory, his beautiful ivory face, into the far corner of my mind. But I have no doubt dreams of him will plague me for a long time. But at least now I've made up my mind. Love is a dangerous thing, and I'm never going to care about it ever again. Never.

Angry for letting my thoughts drift again, I make an almost growling sound and plunge my weapon into a Gorgonopsid. Curse you, Valentine.

**BOOM! DONE! THE END! GUESS WHAT? THE SEQUEL'S UP :D I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH TO MAKE YOU SUFFER ;) UGH, ME AND THAT WINKY FACE...**

**DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'D LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT THO? EVERYONE ALL SAD AND MOPEY AND... UGH. I SADNESS WOULD MAKE ME SICK.**

**BYEE! SEE AT THE SECOND BOOK!**


End file.
